The Changer
by fussi
Summary: Traducción- Bella swan se muda a forks para vivir con Charlie, pero ella no es lo que aparenta. Parece saber sobre los cullen y su mundo.¿ Pero como? Hay algo diferente en ella, y no solo por su extraña esencia y comportamiento. Bella es otra cosa
1. first sight

******Disclaimer:_ Esta historia pertenece a Not All Heroes Wear Capes, yo solo tengo su permiso para traducirla. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer =)**

* * *

Salí de mi adorada camioneta roja, mi seguridad en este tenebroso, húmedo y verde mundo de forks. No me gusta aquí, pero tiene algo bueno este lugar. Puedo ser yo misma, puedo ser lo que en realidad soy. Independiente de lo que eso sea.

¡Ugh! ¡No me estoy metiendo en esto ahora! Me he pasado años y años pensando en lo que soy. Y todavía no puedo entenderlo. No soy normal, eso es seguro.

Rápidamente caminé a través del estacionamiento, dirigiéndome hacia la oficina, que supongo es el edificio con el letrero que dice oficina.

Hhmmmm….no se qué es, solo es como un presentimiento.

Estaba llegando a la acera del otro lado y me congele al instante cuando detecte cinco diferentes esencias. ¡Yo conozco esas esencias! Se lo que eso significa. ¡Pero no pueden estar aquí! ¿En el instituto?...

_¡¿Cinco?! ¿Por qué cinco de ellos estarían aquí? ¿Que es lo que están planeando? ¿Quien los mando? ¿Es una trampa?_

¡No puedo creer esto! Y yo que creía que me había alejado de ellos, pero aparentemente no.

Me había quedado congelada por unos tres minutos y me estaba viendo un poco rara para los otros estudiantes. Así que rápidamente seguí caminando aún más rápido hacia la oficina. Entre más pronto termine con esto, más pronto podré irme de aqui. Entre en la oficina, tratando de mantener mi cabeza hacia abajo. Manteniendo un bajo perfil. Que por supuesto se fue por la ventana cuando mencione mi nombre.

"¿Isabella swan? ¿La hija del jefe swan? Hemos estado esperando tu llegada."

Estoy segura que ella quiso sonar feliz y alegre, pero solo me hizo suspirar. ¡Genial! No se suponía que Charlie alarde de mi, esto se suponía que iba a hacer una vida tranquila. Con un bajo perfil. ¿Como puedo tener una vida normal cuando hay gente hablando de mi en todas partes? ¡Ellos me encontraran en cuestión de tiempo!.

Rápidamente agradecí a la señora que estaba detrás del escritorio y le di una sonrisa falsa después de que ella me entregara de mis horarios, mapa y las cosas usuales que yo podría "necesitar".

Primero, tenía Ingles. Me gusta ingles, mi vieja profesora era realmente amable y apoyadora. Ella me dijo que podía tener futuro como escritora. ¡Si, seguro! Con la vida que tengo, ¿Cuando tendría la oportunidad o suerte de escribir?

_¿Que ocurre con esos cinco? ¿Donde están? ¿Serán profesores?_ Si lo son, tendría un gran problema. _¿Que pasa si son estudiantes?_ Eso podría ser incluso peor.

Mis pensamientos me trajeron justo afuera de la sala de ingles. Tome una respiración profunda para tranquilizarme pero casi me atraganto con el aire.

Oh no... Tengo dos esencias de vampiros en esta clase. Pero no podía no entrar, estoy segura que Charlie se enteraría, y ¿que le diría? ¿"_Lo siento Charlie pero si entraba a clases me podrían matar_"?

¡Como si pudiera hacer eso! Charlie era ajeno a mi doble vida y me gustaría que siguiera de esa manera.

No me permití pensar más acerca de eso. Abrí la puerta y entré, contenta de que la gente seguía instalándose, no atraería tanto la atención. Rápidamente se cerró la puerta detrás de mí y caminé hacia donde estaba la profesora que parecía estar tratando de calmar a un grupo de chicos. La esencia era fuerte aquí, muy fuerte, casi asquerosamente fuerte, estaba resistiendo a mis instintos que me decían que corriera. Realmente quería hacer eso, de verdad. Pero no podía.

La profesora me miro cuando me acerque y me sonrió, ignorando a los bulliciosos chicos en frente de ella. Tomo mi hoja -la que tenía que tener la firma de todos los profesores que tuve- y miro mi nombre. Ella me miro y sonrió. Contuve la mueca. Aquí todo el mundo era tan entrometido, ellos sabían todo acerca de la vida de los demás. Ella firmo el papel, y me dijo que tomara asiento en cualquier lugar.

Tuve el presentimiento que me gustaría esta profesora, era fácil de tratar. Mire alrededor de la sala, y encontré un puesto vacio al fondo, me senté y volví a respirar hondo para poder calmar mis nervios. Ellos estaban aquí, dos de ellos. Mire alrededor, estaba a salvo, nadie me noto llegar. Bueno, eso creía.

Mientras miraba alrededor, los encontré, no que fueran muy difícil de encontrar.

Estaban sentados al otro lado del salón, pero en la parte de atrás también. Ahí estan, dos inhumanamente pálidas y hermosas personas. Los dos eran machos. El primero un tenia una gran contextura más que cualquier estudiante. Incluso sentado era mucho más alto que los demás. Tuve que contener la risa por su expresión. Su cuerpo era muy aterrador, enorme y musculoso, pero su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia el lado y me estaba mirando como si tuviera que resolver un difícil problema de matemática. Parecía un niño pequeño, y su cabello encrespado hacia la imagen completa.

El segundo era igual de alto, pero no como el musculoso. Tenia el pelo rizado y de un color rubio, se veía confundido por algo. Sus expresiones faciales no tenían precio

Ambos me miraban como si fuera algo que necesitaban descubrir y supongo que era un enigma para ellos.

No hice contacto con sus ojos, no quería ver el horrible color que veía en mis sueños. Me alegre de que la profesora finalmente comenzara la clase, musculos y ricitos (como los nombre) tuvieron que darse vuelta. Di un suspiro de alivio y puse atención en la clase.

Por desgracia, yo ya había estudiado esta materia. De verdad estaba muy aburrida, dibuje garabatos en mi cuaderno pero también se volvió aburrido,y cuando empecé a dibujar ojos de vampiros, saque mi Ipod. Me aseguré de que estuviera bien escondido en mi pelo y no fuera visible, pensé que me avían atrapado cuando la profesora me llamo para una respuesta, pero era fácil. No me moleste en bajar el volumen de mi ipod incluso cuando estaba a todo volumen, yo todavía podía escucharla. Ella parecía feliz con mi respuesta pero un poco sorprendida por la rapidez en que la conteste. Desafortunadamente esto atrajo la atención de musculos y ricitos, y ellos se voltearon a mirarme otra vez. Yo los ignoré, distrayéndome con la canción que estaba reproduciendo mi Ipod y siguiendo el ritmo con mi pie.

El timbre sonó y toda la clase salto de sus asientos para ir a su descanso. Me saque lentamente mis audífonos para no ser atrapada por la profesora y salí. Vi a los dos vampiros hablar entre ellos mientras caminaban hacia a mi, pero yo puse mi mochila en mi hombro antes de salir de clases.

No tenía idea adonde ir. Seguí a la multitud y me encontré a mi misma en la cafetería. Sin embargo, era una gran reunión social, en donde yo estaría sola, estaba por dar la vuelta e ir a la soledad de mi camioneta pero afortunadamente, unas chicas me encontraron y me salvaron. Una chica que se llamaba Jessica, la cual no sabia si le agradaba, otra llamada Lauren que supe que yo no era de su agrado y otra llamada Ángela la cual a mi me agrado, ellas me invitaron a sentarme en su mesa. Era un receso de veinte minutos, y no quería ser grosera ni solitaria, así que me uní con ellas, yo estaba al medio contándoles mi "historia" cuando ellos entraron.

Los cinco de "ellos".

Junto con musculos estaba una impresionante rubia, era tan hermosa que casi me mato con la dramática caída de confianza que me provoco. Me reí en silencio, agachando mi cabeza mientras me controlaba a mi misma antes de mirar hacia arriba.

Con ricitos estaba una chica que parecía duende que parecía preocupada por algo, y estaba aferrada a su brazo como si de eso dependiera su vida. Luego esta otro. Uno de cabello color bronce. Debo decir, incluso para lo que él era, era hermoso. Todos ellos parecían ir casualmente hacia su mesa, pero por el tiempo que he pasado con los de su tipo, los conocía mejor. Todos estaban tensos, y por la forma en que caminaban en grupo, pareciera que estuvieran listos para una batalla. Se sentaron, pero aun asi no hablaban. Extraño. Solo tenían la mirada perdida en el espacio.

Suspire en voz baja, incluso Angela que se sentaba a mi lado no me escucho. Pero todas las cabezas de losvampiros se volvieron hacia mi dirección. Músculos, rubia, ricitos, duende y bronce (lo se, pero tengo corta memoria ¿ok? No pude recordar sus nombres) todos me miraron como si ellos esperaran que saltara sobre ellos. Ok esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más raro y extraño.

Ellos eran los malos no yo, entonces ¿Por qué estaban asustados de mi? Reflexione sobre ello mientras los miraba descaradamente, solo lo hacia porque sabia que ellos no me herirían en un cuarto lleno de humanos, no si no quieren provocar a los vulturi.

Ahí fue cuando vi sus ojos.

Dorados.

Eso no tenia ningún sentido...

_¿Dorado? ¿Donde estaba el rojo? ¿O violeta si usaban lentes de contacto? ¿Que significaba esto? ¿Por qué estaban solo sentados ahí, cuando ahí estaba un cuarto lleno de comida para ellos, solamente sentados enfrente de ellos? ¿Por qué no estaban atacando?_

Habían demasiadas preguntas zumbando en mi cabeza que me empecé a sentir un poco enferma. Solo cuando una mano se agito enfrente de mi cara aparte los ojos de ellos. Me di cuenta de que estaba hiperventilada y mis manos temblaban en mi regazo.

"¿Bella? ¿Te sientes bien? No te ves muy bien" escuchaba la voz de Angela a través de los golpeteos en mis oídos.

"Luce pálida" escuche que decía Jessica, con la voz llena de preocupación.

"Ella siempre esta pálida, es solo su color" no sabia si Lauren lo dijo de mala o no. Pero en este momento no me importaba, tenia que salir de aquí, lejos de los vampiros, necesitaba pensar.

"Ermmm…necesito tomar algo de aire" les dije rápidamente, levantándome y cogiendo mi bolso, ni siquiera esperé una respuesta mientras me paraba y huía de la cafetería sin mirar atrás.

Camine por las puertas del estacionamiento y me sentí inmediatamente mucho mejor cuando el frio viento golpeo mi cara. Sabia lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba huir. Pero no podía. No podía arriesgarme. No sabia porque ellos estaban en este sitio pero tenia que mantener un ojo sobre ellos, solo para asegurarme de que era seguro.

¡Pero no tenia sentido! _¿Por qué sus ojos eran dorados? ¿Por qué estaban aquí? ¿Había más de ellos?_ Una aquelarre de cinco era lo más grande que había conocido, pero _¿quien sabe?_

_¿Pero como? ¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué estaba un grupo de cinco vampiros de ojos dorados asistiendo al instituto de forks?_

* * *

La historia original esta en mi perfil para quien la quiera ver…este es el primer fic que traduzco, así que le agradezco a hallie399 quien me va estar ayudando con algunas cositas =) gracias!!

Bueno a mi encantó la trama de esta historia, espero que a ustedes también….

Que opinan?? Denle a ese lindo y hermoso botoncito verde y diganme que les parecio ^^


	2. Challenge

_**Anteriormente:**_

_Camine por las puertas del estacionamiento y me sentí inmediatamente mucho mejor cuando el frio viento golpeo mi cara. Sabia lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba huir. Pero no podía. No podía arriesgarme. No sabia porque ellos estaban en este sitio pero tenia que mantener un ojo sobre ellos, solo para asegurarme de que era seguro._

_¡Pero no tenia sentido! ¿Por qué sus ojos eran dorados? ¿Por qué estaban aquí? ¿Había más de ellos? Una aquelarre de cinco era lo más grande que había conocido, pero ¿quien sabe?_

_¿Pero como? ¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué estaba un grupo de cinco vampiros de ojos dorados asistiendo al instituto de forks?_

_**II challenge**_

Revisando mi reloj me di cuenta que todavía me quedaban diez minutos antes de que el receso acabara.

Así que caminé rápidamente hacia mi camioneta, la abrí y me subí en ella, teniendo de consuelo la seguridad y comodidad que solo este montón de metal me podía dar. La sensación fue instantánea.

No estaba asustada. Bueno lo estaba, pero no por mi, yo podía encargarme de los vampiros, ya lo había hecho antes con más que cinco incluso. Tome aire y mire por la ventana, habían algunos estudiantes que merodeaban alrededor y otros dentro de sus autos. No estaba asustada por mi ¿pero que pasaba con ellos?

¿Los inocentes que no saben que tan cerca de la muerte están? No podía hacer nada para ayudarlos. Si lo hiciera, me expondría a mi misma, y "ellos" me encontrarían, y los matarían de todos modos. Estaba demasiado confundida, me sentía tan restringida. Yo podía ayudar a esos inocentes de una muerte, pero solo los llevaría a otra. Era una situación de Perder o perder.

El bosque, que se encontraba cerca del estacionamiento, me parecía más atractivo que nunca. Cuando me sentía así, como si el mundo que me rodea se desmorona, me gustaba correr, se sentía tan despreocupado y yo fácilmente podía perderme con la excitación que solo lo alto de la euforia al sentir el viento el viento en mi cara y la suciedad debajo de mis pies me podían dar.

Me estaban llamando ahora, y yo quería más que nada poder ir. Sin embargo la campana había sonado hace un minuto, y los estudiantes ya casi habían desaparecido del estacionamiento. Suspiré y deje el volante, no me había dado cuenta que lo tenia agarrado.

Era estúpido, yo lo sabia, pero en el segundo en que mis pies tocaron el suelo, yo solo quería volver a mi camioneta y acurrucarme en ella. Me sentía tan abierta, tan indefensa y vulnerable afuera. Suspire otra ves, me volví hacia mi camioneta, conteniendo la necesidad de entrar en ella, cerré la puerta y me dirigí de vuelta al edificio para volver a clases.

Con suerte, en mis siguiente dos clases no me encontraría con esos vampiros de ojos dorados, si no solo a los ridículos humanos llenos de hormonas. Al comienzo de ambas clases, espere en la puerta para asegurarme de que ningún vampiro se acercara y cuando tocaban la campana rápidamente entraba y me dirigía hacia el profesor.

Afortunadamente, ambos firmaron y no me hicieron presentarme frente a todos, como si lo habían hecho en otras escuelas en las que había estado. Matemáticas pasó rápidamente y me encontré que el trabajo era tan fácil que había terminado dos horas de trabajo (más el extra que el profesor me dio) en diez minutos. No necesite usar mi habilidad para saber que el profesor estaba asombrado y algo molesto por mi intelecto. Sonreí para mi misma cuando lo escuché murmurando para él mismo en su escritorio al otro lado de la sala.

"Esta estudiante piensa que es mejor y mas inteligente que todos, ¡incluso más que los profesores!, ¡Ja! Le diré a los demás acerca de esto, me pregunto si ella es igual de buena en todas sus clases. Es peor que los Cullen. Veamos si ella puede con esto..."

Suspire en silencio y espere al profesor- Sr Player- para que me atacara con sus llamadas "Las preguntas más difíciles de todos los tiempos". No fue una sorpresa cuando llamo atención a la clase y me eligió.

"Bien señorita Swan, sus talentos parecen ser superiores que los del resto de la clase. Me estaba preguntando si usted no le importaría que le hiciera unas preguntas más complicadas" puso una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, podía oler la su petulancia en el aire. El no creía que yo podría contestar este tipo de preguntas. El obviamente no conocía cuantos colegios yo había asistido

.

"Por su puesto señor, adelante" dije dulcemente, tratando de no sonreír, al juzgar por como desaparecía su sonrisa, el no esperaba esto ¡Ja!

Por la serie de jadeos que emitieron casi todos los estudiantes, llegué a la conclusión que no era que ellos encontrarán el trabajo difícil, era el hecho de que el señor Player vivía pisándoles los talones y ladrándoles cada ves que veía una respuesta incorrecta.

Obviamente todos ellos habían oído hablar de esas preguntas antes, casi me rio de las expresiones de sus caras. Pero no me deje desviar la vista, eso era una señal de incertidumbre y debilidad, le mantuve la mirada a él, mi cuerpo seguía cabizbajo en una cómoda y aburrida posición, la misma que había tenido los últimos quince minutos.

De pronto sonrió maliciosamente, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo. Oh la naturaleza sádica del profesor de matemáticas.

"Muy bien señorita Swan, salga al frente de la clase" hizo un gesto con su mano indicándome que me parara al frente. ¡Ja!

_¿Este era su plan malvado?_ Sabia que ciertas personas se derrumbaban bajo presión y el pánico los aturdía. Yo no era una de esas personas. Con todo lo que había pasado, una clase llena de adolescentes no me asustaba.

Aun sonriendo me pare y me dirigí al frente de la clase. Todos los estudiantes me veían con sorpresa, espantados y asustados. El Sr. Player me siguió hasta al frente, luego paso a mi lado y se sentó en su escritorio a mi izquierda. Yo lo miraba expectante, y el dudo un momento. Pero siguió adelante y comenzó...

Así paso mi clase de matemáticas. Por 35 minutos, estuve al frente de la clase, contestando todas las preguntas que el me decía. Sabia que estaba en lo correcto porque el empezó a frustrarse, su cara se enrojecía con cada respuesta correcta que contestaba. Luche por esconder mi sonrisa, después de todo, no quería que el me lanzara su libro, lo cual me di cuenta que estaba muy cerca de hacerlo. Nunca vacilé, no aparte la mirada de su escritorio. No quería que el tuviera la impresión que el estaba ganando en alguna forma. Porque, bueno, no lo estaba.

Sonó la campana y el miro con indignación el libro. Los estudiantes se pararon rápidamente y se marcharon, sin dejarme de verme con asombro y al Sr. Player con un poco de miedo.

"Eso es todo señor?" Dije dulcemente, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el lado, mirándolo inocentemente.

Los demás estudiantes se congelaron y sostuvieron la respiración esperando la respuesta del profesor, sus miradas eran parecidas a las de un conejo ante los ojos de un zorro hambriento.

Sus ojos se apartaron del libro y me miraron, me sorprendí que algunos de los estudiantes encogerse ante su mirada. ¿Asustados? ¿El tenia cuanto? ¿50? ¿Como alguien de cincuenta años me podría herir?

"Si señorita Swan puede marcharse" dijo, sus palabras apenas fueron entendibles por como apretaba su mandíbula. Sabía que se suponía que tenía que salir como una amenaza, por lo que luche por mantener la risa que estaba amenazando con salir.

Manteniendo mi compostura, caminé hacia mi puesto y recogí mi mochila, colocándola sobre mis hombros. Cuando pase por su lado vi como doblaba con sus manos las hojas de los ejercicios del libro. Los estudiantes que se habían congelado seguían mirándome con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos cuando pase frente a ellos.

Tan pronto como camine afuera del salón, ellos se apresuraron a susurrar desesperadamente mientras yo rodaba mis ojos. Hice mi camino hacia la cafetería despacio, y podía escuchar su "silenciosa" conversación desde el otro lado del pasillo.

¡Genial! Sabía como eran los pueblos pequeños y sus escuelas pequeñas con los chismes. Apostaba que toda la escuela ya sabía lo ocurrido**. Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas, antes de entrar a la cafetería, pude escuchar la "silenciosa conversación" de lo ocurrido desde todos lo que se encontraba allí.(¡Bien alguien tuvo que haber escuchado!)

Suspire. Esto no va a ser bonito.

Empuje la puerta y fui recibida por un repentino silencio, uno como los que puedes ver en las películas Disney. Pretendí ser ajena al ello, como también de las miradas y susurros, caminando para poder conseguir algo para comer.

Tan pronto di la espalda las conversaciones comenzaron de nuevo. El súbito aumento de sonido hizo me palpitara la cabeza. No estaba acostumbrada a todo ese ruido, mi cabeza iba a explotar.

Cogí una bandeja y me mordí la lengua para no gritar del dolor, era como si un pequeño hombrecito estuviera martillando mi cráneo, me dirigí al mostrador que era un "sírvase usted mismo".

Wow ¡Nunca había visto esto antes! Desafortunadamente, el mostrador estaba incluso más cerca de las mesas donde las voces estaban gritando (por lo menos lo estaban para mis oídos). Quería gritar que se callaran pero seria un poco raro. Estaba segura que en oídos normales este ruido seria un poco alto, no insoportable.

Arrugue el entrecejo cuando se hicieron incluso más fuertes. ¡Dios! ¿Como puede una escuela tan pequeña hacer ese tremendo ruido? Incluso las cocineras estaban cotilleando sobre ello, cada palabra chillando sobre la otra.

¡Oh! ¡Algunas veces detestaba mi buen oído! Tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza, y puedo escuchar los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos. Abrí mis ojos, nadie había notado mi estado de congelación. Me arrastre a lo largo del mostrador tratando de averiguar que podría comer pero ya no estaba hambrienta, este maldito dolor de cabeza se estaba volviendo peor y bloqueaba mi apetito. Si se hace un poco peor, podría tener que hacer mi trabajo y no tendría nada de comida en mi estomago.

Las puertas se abrieron y quede encantada con la briza fría que venia gracias a eso. Desafortunadamente, con eso vinieron un grupo de chicos. Ellos pronto se enteraron de lo que había sucedido, y se unieron a la conversación, agregando más ruido y por ende más dolor.

Ya había tenido suficiente. Rápidamente deje la bandeja y camine hacia fuera de la cafetería. Trate de mantener un ritmo normal, me alegraba de que nadie me estaba poniendo atención desde mi épico error. Camine hacia el estacionamiento y me apoye en la pared del instituto, asegurándome de que no había nadie alrededor y que el murmullo en mi cabeza disminuyera significativamente, y me dirigí hacia el bosque….

* * *

Chan chan chan!! xD. Este capitulo no dice mucho, pero de aqui en adelante se pone mucho más interesante.... ya se estan descubriendo algunas habilidades de bella, que podra ser¿? me gustaria conocer algunas de sus teorias jejejejjeje

gracias a: vampigirl, gladyz KaUliTz CuLlen, Ericastelo. por sus comentarios, me dan mas animos para seguir traduciendo esta historia... además de toda la gente que ha agregado esta historia a sus favoritos =). y a hallie399 por su ayuda!!

intentare actualizar dentro de esta semana.... espero sus opiniones y teorias =)

saludos y abrazos de emment !!


	3. Enquiry

******Disclaimer:_ Esta historia pertenece a Not All Heroes Wear Capes, yo solo tengo su permiso para traducirla. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer =)**

* * *

**III Investigación**

Sentí como mis músculos se contraían y relajaban, repetí el movimiento una y otra vez. Mis uñas cortaron en un duro barro en cuanto mis pies golpeaban el suelo. Se creo un ritmo constante de latidos dejándome relajarme y olvidarme de los chismes. Mis ojos captaron un rápido movimiento y pude ver la parte trasera de un conejo, obviamente sobresaltado por mi aparición. Mi vista me sorprendió, me preguntaba si alguna vez me acostumbraría a ella. Mi vista era increíble antes, pero cuando estaba así, el mundo entero parecía cambiar. La piel del conejo era de todos los marrones que pudiera nombrar, y algunos más. Cuando el sol golpeaba, todo era una maravilla para contemplar. Mis oídos captaban todos los sonidos que el bosque tiene para ofrecer, era muy tranquilo. Esto era mi casa, aquí era donde yo pertenecía.

Raro ¿verdad? No me refiero a que era como esa gente rara que vivía en el bosque olvidándose de toda la civilización. Solo, que esto era donde estaba mi corazón, donde me sentía más cómoda, donde deseaba estar, donde podía ser yo misma. Deje escapar un suspiro, mientras mi ritmo desaceleraba hasta llegar solo a un trote suave. Pase silenciosamente por un árbol y me senté debajo de el. Miré el cielo, y desee ser una estrella. Ellas veían todo incluso cuando eran invisibles.

Genial! Vine aquí para tratar de no volverme loca y solo estoy logrando deprimirme. Volví mi mente en blanco, me encantaba la sensación de nada. Pero que me gustara la sensación de "nada" era un sentimiento que resultaba no ser nada, rápidamente borraba los sentimientos y los dejaba de lado. Me permití estar ahí por dios sabe cuanto tiempo. Pero volví a la realidad, cuando sonó la campana que advertía que quedaban cinco minutos en la escuela. Estaba como a treinta millas de allí, pero todavía podía oír perfectamente. Me levante rápido pero a regañadientes.

Corrí de vuelta al instituto y justo al límite del bosque fue cuando olí cinco esencias. Maldije bajo mi aliento y patee un árbol. Tuve que correr hacia el otro lado para evitar que callera. Y me asegure que estuviera en su lugar. Ellos debieron haber seguido mi esencia hasta aquí. Sonreí, mientras pensaba que tan confundidos deberían estar en estos momentos, supongo que estaba equivocada cuando pensaba que nadie me estaba poniendo atención. Estúpidos vampiros, que veían todo. Suspire nuevamente con rabia y mire mi reloj. Tenía exactamente 50 segundos para llegar a la clase de arte. Cuando estuve presentable (correr por el bosque tuvo consecuencias en mi ropa) corrí hacia mi clase.

Me las arregle para llegar a la puerta antes de que tocaran la campana. La gente me miraba y comenzaba a susurrar entre ellos, no muy silenciosos para mí, detrás de sus manos. Escogí ignorar las aburridas voces y darle al maestro el papel. En cuanto firmo, miré la sala de arte. Era bastante larga y muy pero muy desordenada. Me encantaba. Se supone que el arte debería ser así. Los trabajos hechos por los estudiantes estaban en la pared en todo lo largo del salón. Debía admitir que algunos de ellos eran hermosos. Busque por el salón en un puesto desocupado, y encontré una mesa desocupada.

Tome asiento mientras guardaba en mi mochila el papel firmado. El profesor nos dijo que dibujáramos algo significativo para nosotros y luego nos dejaba hacer nuestras "cosas". El dijo que podríamos usar cualquier cosa que quisiéramos, siempre y cuando no lo rompiéramos. Note que todos sacaban sus teléfonos y Mp3, así que saque mi Ipod, me puse los audífonos e intente desconectarme del resto del mundo.

Tome la hoja de papel que estaba sobre mi escritorio, con el que tengo que trabajar. Me acorde del bosque de hace unos minutos y del conejo. Era la cosa más hermosa que haya visto, y significaba algo para mí. Perfecto. Recordaba la escena perfectamente, la distancia perfecta entre los arboles y la sombra de la corteza. Algunas veces era útil tener tan buena memoria. Sonriendo, tome el lápiz y comencé.

Escuche la puerta abrirse, por encima del sonido de Evanescence "weight of the world" y de todos los pinceles rascando, la otra música que resonaba de los celulares y audífonos, y toda la gente hablando. Escuche una serie de pasos. Definitivamente era más de una persona. No miré. Yo ya tenía la sospecha de quienes podrían ser. Escuche los pasos viniendo hacia la parte de atrás del salón, hacia a mi. Descubrí que un grupo estaba situado adelante y el otro estaba a unos pasos detrás, y estaban -¿rebotando? – los pasos eran tan ligeros, estaban apenas tocando el piso. Después de ese, estaba uno mas calmado. Detrás de ellos, estaba una pareja, y pude decir que el de la izquierda era enorme. Cerca de cinco pulgadas más allá estaba otro par, más ligero que los otros pasos definitivamente mujeres.

Desafortunadamente, sabia a quienes pertenecían. Estaba a punto de recibir visitas de los vampiros. Oh! Yupi! Escuche una pausa antes de llegar a mi mesa. Yo todavía no levantaba mi cabeza, estaba concentrada en no apuñalar mi dibujo con el lápiz. Ni siquiera miraba lo que estaba dibujando, estaba demasiada ocupada en tratar de contener mi furia, frustración y miedo. Ellos se sentaron después de unos segundos de vacilación, lo más lejos de mi posible. Yo estaba descartando, las cuatro cosas que podría hacer, todas muy abrumadoras. Primera, estallar en llanto y arrollarme como una bola. Segundo, era gritarles y pegarles lo mas duro que podía (lo que era extraño, ya que no era una persona normalmente violenta). Tercero, correr lo mas lejos y lo más rápido que pudiera, no me importaba si me revelaba, solo quería salir de aquí. Y finalmente, podía hacer nada. Podía sentarme aquí y ignorarlos, no importa cuanto ellos traten, sabia que alguno de ellos tenia una habilidad. Pero no sabia lo que era.

Mientras ellos se sentaban, sus aromas se dirigieron hacia a mi. Sonreí, olían al bosque. Ellos estuvieron afuera buscándome, casi me reía. Ellos habían llegado tarde porque estaban tratando de encontrarme, cuando yo había llegado a tiempo. Escondí mi risa detrás de una tos, y trataba de que mis labios no se elevaran. Me termine mordiéndolos para mantenerlos en su lugar, lo que probablemente me hiso parecer como a una loca, sentía sus miradas sobre mi cabeza gacha. Pero yo no mire hacia arriba. Mi música estaba a todo volumen, pero seguía escuchando su conversación. Los humanos no podrían ser capaces de escucharlos, pero yo podía hacerlo perfectamente.

"¿Estás seguro de que ella puede escucharnos?" dijo la rubia. Ella sonaba un poco inquieta y asustada.

"No estoy seguro, todavía no puedo leer su mente, es como si no estuviera ahí" dijo bronce. El sonaba muy frustrado, se me hizo aun más divertido. Wow, el podía leer mentes, eso explicaba como ellos podían vivir con los humanos y no ser detectados. Si alguien sospechaba, el podría decirlo. Estaba feliz de que encontrar a alguien que podía hacer lo mismo que yo, pero era una lastima que fuese un vampiro. Me alegraba de que no pudiera escuchar mi mente, eso significaba que estaba a salvo de otros también.

"No lo se, cuando Edward dijo eso" – entonces su nombre era Edward. Prefiero bronce - "ella se puso toda presumida, luego feliz y luego espantada" dijo ricitos. Supongo que el puede sentir las emociones de las personas, eso explica todo. Wow ese era muy buen talento. Quizás yo pueda adaptarme a él. Secretamente me adapte a su talento, espere para ver si ellos notaban algo. Espera. El acaba de darse cuenta de que los puedo escuchar. ¡Estúpidas emociones! ¡Arruinan mis actos!

"Ahora ella se siente estúpida y molesta" dijo y pude decir que estaba sonriendo.

Apreté mi mandíbula y suspire con furia. Mi mano nunca paro de moverse mientras miraba las caras de mis enemigos. ¿Por qué ellos estaban haciendo esto? Si ellos querían matarme, ¿Por qué ellos estaban siendo amables y bromeando acerca de esto? Sabia que me estaban siguiendo, porque ¿Qué otra cosa estarían haciendo en el bosque?

Sus ojos dorados quemaban de curiosidad, admiración, asombro y ¿miedo?. Entendía lo último, vampiros estaban debajo la impresión de que eran la raza superpoderosa. Ellos eran los más fuertes, rápidos, inteligentes que estuviera aquí. ¡Dios! Ellos estaban tan equivocados. Pero no sabia si alguna persona podrirá ser clasificada como una raza.

Nadie habló, y continuábamos mirándonos unos a otros. Ninguna de las partes parpadeo, pero mi mano seguía dibujando el bosque de mis recuerdos. Fue músculos quien hablo primero.

"Ok, suficiente de estar mirando" dirigí mi mirada a él directamente, y el dio un respingo, ¡Wow! ¡Hice a un vampiro respingar! choque cinco conmigo mentalmente. Sonreí, y después de vacilar mi expresión- la cual creía lucia malvada- el continuó.

"Queremos respuestas" planteó. Yo sonreí

"Y que les da la impresión de que yo les contare algo, si hubiera algo que decir en primer lugar. Ustedes no tendrían el derecho de saberlo" dije en voz baja y dulcemente. Rápidamente me saque los audífonos. Luciría muy extraño tener una conversación con ellos puestos.

Mi respuesta los dejo estáticos "¿Qué? ¿Piensan yo les daré esas "respuestas" que ustedes quieren?" me reí. ¿Ellos de verdad creían que era tan estúpida?. Sabía lo que estaban haciendo, tratando de que admita que estaban intimidándome con su vampirismo.

"Tenemos derecho a saber" dijo la duende fieramente, pero aun en voz baja.

"Oh y ¿Cuál es ese?" dije, preguntándome que escusa tendrían.

"No eres la única cosa sobrenatural aquí, ¿sabes? Contigo aquí estas amenazando con exponernos" dijo la rubia tan fieramente como la duende.

"¿Sobrenatural? ¿Que?!. Pero dejemos algo en claro. ¿Que creen que soy?" dije tratando de ocultar mi seriedad al final.

"No sabemos, por eso preguntamos. Es obvio que no eres humana" dijo ricitos

"Sabes que puedo tomar eso como una ofensa. Digo, ¿me veo como un duende o un tipo de bruja?"

Silencio.

Sabía que no lucia como un duende o una bruja, pero su falta de respuestas me tenía preocupada. Vi a ricitos mirarme seriamente, y me esforcé para mantener mi mente en blanco, y mis emociones escondidas. Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir mi falta de emociones. Vi los ojos de Edward hacer lo mismo, como el lee mentes supongo que siente lo que ricitos siente de mi, nada. Escondí mi sonrisa.

"¿Como?" susurro rulitos, y lo mire frente a sus ojos, mirando inocentemente

"¿Qué cosa?" dije ladeando un poco mi cabeza hacia el lado.

"¿Cómo puedes liberar tus-" el se detuvo y eso me molesto.

Ellos querían que revelara mi secreto, cuando ellos ni siquiera me decían los suyos. Bueno, ya lo sabia, pero ese no era el punto. Finalmente aparte mi mirada hacia al reloj. Teníamos diez minutos para que acabara la clase. Mire mi dibujo. Estaba casi acabado incluso aunque no lo estaba mirando. Era como un sexto sentido, puedo ver lo que estoy haciendo sin mirar en realidad o hacer nada conscientemente. La pintura estaba terminada, solo faltaba color. Esa era la mejor parte, la parte que significaba para mí.

Mire con curiosidad, preguntándome que usar. Nada de lo que usara podría ser igual de hermoso que en la vida real. Quedaría feo, seria un insulto a su belleza. Decidí dejarlo como estaba, solo para ocultarlo. Sabía que ellos todavía me estaban mirando, así que suspire en silencio y levante la vista.

"¿van a hacer algún trabajo?" dije de la nada. Pude notar su confusión. Un minuto estábamos hablando sobre lo sobrenatural y al siguiente les estaba preguntando acerca del trabajo. Suspire otra vez en sus tontas caras. Hice un gesto a las hojas de papel que tenían sobre la mesa.

No hubo respuesta

Deje de mirarlos y volví a mi dibujo. Revise para asegurarme de que no tuviera errores, y revelara algo o insinuado mi anormalidad. Me complací al ver que no había cometido nada que insinuara lo que era.

En cuanto la campana sonó, me pare, tomando el Ipod y teléfono que tenia fuera de la mochila. Ellos no se movieron en cuanto me paré, los mire.

"¿Y bien?" dije despacio

"¿Qué?" dijo aturdido músculos.

"¿Bueno, la campana sonó, y no se han movido" dije señalando lo obvio.

Ellos solo se encogieron de hombros y siguieron mirándome. Suspire y rodé mis ojos. Tomando mi mochila y dibujo, fue al frente y puse mi dibujo en la pila de trabajos en el escritorio del profesor. Ellos no se movieron hasta que me fui del salón y caminaba por el corredor. Sin embargo, escuche su conversación.

"Bueno eso no salió como lo planeamos" dijo músculos

"Ella tiene un punto, como podemos esperar que ella solo nos lo diga, ella ni siquiera nos conoce" dijo la voz de chica duende.

"Ella ni siquiera dijo que no era humana" dijo la rubia

"Sin embargo eso no significa nada, ella puede esconder sus emociones, esconderlas perfectamente. Estoy seguro de que puede mentir fácilmente" dijo ricitos

Demonios. Ellos todavía sospechaban algo. Tengo que hacer algo "humano" para despistarlos. Esperé la observación de Edward. Todos los demás habían comentado, pero el seguía en silencio. Edward nunca hablo conmigo. No recuerdo haberlo mirado. Extraño.

Mi siguiente clase era historia, por suerte no me encontraba con ningún vampiro. Después de unos minutos lo entendí. ¿Por qué unos vampiros querrían tomar historia?, si ellos ya la habían vivido, bueno dependiendo de cuantos años tengan. La verdad no sabia que hacer con ellos. No se veían peligrosos, pero los vampiros eran usualmente los más peligrosos. Ellos lucían amigables. Lo cual era inentendible. ¿Por qué? Ellos matan gente, es parte de lo que son.

Una parte de mi sentía pena por ellos. Ellos no escogieron esa vida, fueron forzados a ella. Suspire, sacando este asunto de mi mente. No tenía caso en insistir en cosas que no se podían resolver. Mire mi camioneta (como dije, tengo como un sexto sentido, puedo ver lugares que los demás no podrían) y vi que no había nadie alrededor o mirando, así que la transporte a casa. Necesitaba correr otra vez para aclarar mi mente.

¿Qué si me seguían otra ves? Bueno, ellos no me encontrarían. Quería ver sus caras cuando se dieran cuenta. No pude esperar a que terminara la clase. Me las arregle hasta que terminara historia y tan pronto sonó la campana corrí hacia el estacionamiento.

Trate de ser discreta, pero por supuesto toda la familia tenia puestos sus ojos en mi. Ellos estaban apoyados en su auto mirándome. Debía admitir era un poco aterrador. Los mire y saludé. Rodé los ojos por sus expresiones, era muy divertido. A pesar de mi carrera para llegar al aparcamiento estaba casi vacio. Salí del pavimento hacia el bosque, estaba en el medio del camino cuando escuche el sonido de unos neumáticos chirriando, sabia que era una van, un chico llamado Tyler la conducía, también sabia que si me quedaba en ese lugar me atropellaría. Esa era una mala idea. ¿Como explicaría que la van estaba destruida y yo perfectamente bien? Pero, seria el perfecto acto "humano" quedarme, para que ellos me creyeran que no era nada sobrenatural. Después de unos momentos de reflexión, decidí que no merecía la pena. El riesgo de exponerme era demasiado grande. Suspire y di un paso hacia a tras para regresar al pavimento cuando el auto de Tyler iba chocando en el estacionamiento y lograba bajar la velocidad lo suficiente para que no entrar al edificio.

Corrí hasta su van para asegurarme que estuviera bien. Sabia que lo estaba, pero si el no se calmaba, tendría un paro cardiaco o lo que sea. Sabía que no seria bueno. Fui hasta su ventana, la cual estaba abierta, y mire hacia adentro. Tyler lucia como si estuviera pegado a su asiento. Sus manos temblaban sobre el volante, sus ojos miraban hacia la nada. Toque su ventana y el salto.

" Tyler es Bella ¿Estás bien?" de verdad me preocupaba ahora. El no se veía muy bien.

"Er…. Pero…. ¡Si!..quiero decir….. como..tu…¡pude haberte matado!" dijo finalmente. El se veía horrorizado de si mismo. En su mente el se imaginaba que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera salido de la carretera, hice una mueca en cuanto su van me golpeaba en su mente, si solo supiera que eso de verdad iba a pasar. Escuche uno de los vampiros gruñir detrás de mi, pero decidí ignorarlo.

"Estoy bien Tyler te escuche venir y salí del camino ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás bien?" trate de calmarlo-

"Estoy bien, creo. Perdí el control del auto iba muy rápido. Olvide algo en el instituto e iba muy rápido" dijo luciendo avergonzado

"Estoy segura de que sea lo que sea que era, no vale tu vida" dije sabiamente

El asintió y tomo un respiro profundamente, pero su corazón no se calmaba. Decidí utilizar la nueva habilidad que había adaptado. Me concentre en calmarlo, me alegre cuando su corazón volvió a latir normal. El todavía lucia agitado, pero estaba mucho mejor.

"Gracias bella. Creo que estoy mejor ahora." Me dijo sonriéndome.

"Conduce con mas seguridad la próxima vez, ¿De acuerdo?" dije

El asistió en cuanto miro alrededor y se alejo. Lo mire conducir hasta que estuvo fuera de vista. Suspire y me voltee hacia el bosque. No me di cuenta que ellos todavía estaban aquí. Hasta que uno de ellos agarro mi brazo.

Me voltee para ver a Edward. Era la primera vez que realmente lo miraba. Mi corazón y mi estomago se empezaron a sentir cosas extraños, sus ojos eran de un oro liquido y me atrapo con sus mirada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Esto no podía suceder. Sentía un hormigueo en donde el tocaba mi brazo, y quería sentir sus brazos alrededor mío. Esto no podía estar pasando

¿Me había enamorada de Edward? ¿Un vampiro?

* * *

hola!! que les parecio el cap¿?!.....

bueno, gracias a la gente que me dejo su comentario y ahi algunos sus teorias ( aqui ya se estan revelando nuevas cositas sobre bella. jejejjejej.. que creen¿?) ;)

saludos!! =)


	4. Trouble

******Disclaimer:_ Esta historia pertenece a Not All Heroes Wear Capes, yo solo tengo su permiso para traducirla. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer =)**

* * *

**IV. **Problema

Oh no! Esto definitivamente no era bueno. Me encontré mirando fijamente sus ojos, olvidando lo que era, lo que él era, todo lo que suponía un obstáculo. Esto estaba mal en muchos niveles.  
_"MAL MAL MAL MAL MAL"_, mi mente me gritaba. Pero una pequeña parte de mi me decía, pero ¿Cómo esto podía estar mal cuando se sentía tan bien?  
Un momento. ¿No eran ellos los chicos malos? Si no, ellos seguían siendo vampiros, así que siguen siendo los malos. Me encontré a mi misma dividida entre esta nueva emoción que inundaba a través de mis venas, y mi mente. Como siempre mi mente ganó. Cuando has vivido lo que yo, aprendes a no confiar en tus sentimientos, y seguir tus pensamientos.

Saque mi brazo de su agarre, y pude notar que se sorprendió por mi fuerza. El debió haber usado algo de su fuerza y el no esperaba que yo siendo una "humana" y todo, podría haber salido de su agarré. Me arrepentí de inmediato de mi acción y desesperadamente quería su mano devuelta sobre la mía, pero me contuve. Mire a ricitos, que todavía estaba apoyado en el estúpido volvo plateado. No podía confiar en mis sentimientos y emociones, con él aquí. Este podría ser solo parte de su plan, hacer que me enamore de uno de ellos, luego tan pronto como baje mis defensas, atacar. No les daría esa oportunidad. Tenia que salir de aquí. Sabía que ese tipo de habilidades solo podían funcionar a cierta distancia, así que cuando me fuera, podría saber si esto era real o no.

Ricitos solo me miraba confundido ante mi mirada, volví mi mirada hacia Edward. Su mano todavía estaba congelada en el aire donde me había soltado de su agarre, y su cara estaba en shock. No necesitaba usar mi nueva habilidad para saber que el estaba confundido, y - ¿enojado? - tenia que alejarme, estaban jugando con mi mente. Di media vuelta para seguir mi camino hacia el bosque, pero una vez más fui retenida. Esta vez di la vuelta enfrentando a Edward, quien estaba sorprendido al ver mi furia.

"¿Qué diablos quieren de mi?" sabia que pude haber dijo algo como, "quita tus manos de mi", pero yo no quería que él lo hiciera. El tartamudeo una incoherencia, y me dejo ir. Yo incluso estaba más enojada que antes. Ni siquiera llegue a dar media vuelta cuando fui detenida otra vez, pero no por sus manos, Si no por su voz, la había escuchado solamente una vez antes, en un susurro, y estuvo ligeramente distorsionada por los audífonos de mi Ipod y la música que salía de ellos.

"Por qué vas hacia el bosque?" su voz era calmada, casi tímido. Pero llena de curiosidad.

"Para salir a caminar, ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso eso un crimen?" dije. Ya se, infantilmente use la frase, "¿Eso es un crimen?", pero bueno.

"No… pero… bueno…" tartamudeo.

"¿Qué?" grite frustrada.

"Ahí es peligroso" solté una carcajada. Solo me reía de el, y lo que lo hacia más gracioso es que el estaba perfectamente serio. Vi a ricitos tratando de esconder su risa y sentí pena por hacerlo pasar por este trauma emocional, la histeria. Me las arregle para poder hablar-

"¿Peligroso?, ¿De verdad? Creo que me puedo cuidar a mi misma" le dije sabiamente, insinuando que yo era otra cosa o estaba loca. Sabía que los bosques eran peligrosos para los humanos. Había osos, lobos, leones y todo eso. Pero yo no era un humano normal.

"Es peligroso para los humanos" dijo rápidamente, no notando su error, sin embargo yo si lo hice.

"Humanos, ¿huh? ¿Por qué hablas como si no fueras uno?" dije dulcemente, pero luciendo confundida.  
Se quedo mudo. Apostaba que no estaba esperando eso. Su familia lo miraba alarmados y enojados, yo me reí.  
Me voltee y me alegre de que no me detuviera esta vez.

"Pero tu trajiste tu camioneta esta mañana" dijo seriamente. Su comentario me congelo. ¡Me había atrapado! Debí poner más atención. Un momento.... El me miro subir, así que me estaban vigilando, supongo no los podía juzgar. Después de todo, ¿No dije que les mantendría un ojo encima a ellos?

"Si, pero la lleve a casa durante la hora de comida" dije sin voltear mi cara hacia el. Sabia que había cometido un gran error en las reglas de mentir, nunca perder contacto visual. Oops.  
"No, estuvimos afuera después de la comida, lo deberías saber, llegamos tarde a clase de arte. Tu camioneta todavía estaba aquí cinco minutos después de que la campana sonara. Tu no saliste de clases para nada, entonces ¿Cómo se movió tu camioneta?"

Yo sabía cuanto había delatado en solo esa declaración. Su familia me había estado buscando, y sabían que no había conducido a ninguna parte porque mi camioneta seguía ahí en ese momento. También, que el había me había mantenido un ojo puesto en mi toda la tarde. Probablemente a través de la mente de los otros estudiantes, viendo que el no podía leer mi mente. Inhale profundamente y hice mis propias preguntas, ya sabiendo las respuestas en todo caso.

"¿Por qué estuvieron afuera? ¿Por qué notaron solo mi camioneta, habiendo cientos de otros autos en el estacionamiento?. ¿Por qué se sentaron conmigo en arte? ¿Por qué me estuvieron vigilando toda la tarde? ¿Y como sabias donde estaba todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué te importa que vaya o no al bosque? ¿Por qué sigues acosándome con preguntas? ¿Vas a contestar las mías?"  
No me voltee. Los dos estábamos congelados con las consecuencias de esas preguntas, así como de las respuestas. El silencio lo decía todo.

"Creo que no" dije en voz baja, pero sabia que todos habían escuchado perfectamente.

¡Genia! Ya había dejado pasar mucho. Ellos sabían que algo pasaba conmigo, y la manera en que hice esas preguntas, como si no necesitara saber las respuestas. ¡Gran error! De verdad necesitaba salir de ahí. Necesitaba correr. Necesitaba el suave ritmo de mi latido constante para calmarme. Seguí caminando hacia el bosque, en el borde mire hacia atrás. La familia entera me estaba mirando con asombro, miedo y curiosidad. Vi algo más en los ojos de Edward, pero preferí ignorarlo. Les di la espalda y entre al bosque. Hice esto por dos razones, primera- si ellos me seguían, no podrían alcanzarme. Incluso si ellos no se mostraban, todavía podría olerlos. Segundo- no quería que ellos se enteraran de este lado de mí. Si ellos lo supieran, seria probablemente el final para mí. Adiós para mí. Así que hice mi camino, adentrándome en el bosque, hasta que los arboles estuvieran tan juntos, que bloquearan la luz.

Pronto me encontré en el aire, mis alas batiendo en el aire mientras volaba a una velocidad tremenda. Ya había volado por un buen tiempo (los pájaros no tienen exactamente relojes que sepa) y todo se encontraba todavía, bueno aparte de los arboles. Las balancee sigilosamente hasta que el viento las golpeo. Se sintió maravilloso en mi cara, y batí mis alas más rápido, un destello debajo de mi me llamo la atención. Rápidamente descendí y vi a través de los arboles.

Eran todos ellos. Estaban corriendo. Mmmm…. Yo era tan rápida como ellos, si no incluso más. Necesitaba conocer mejor a mis enemigos, conseguir estar detrás de las líneas enemigas. Quizás me llevaran hacia los otros dos. Los seguí silenciosamente, no llamando la atención. La velocidad era asombrosa. Nunca había ido tan rápido. Lo pude haber hecho, pero nunca lo vi necesario. Nunca había probado mis límites, nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo. Era revitalizante.

Pronto, gracias a la velocidad, los arboles parecían estar disolviéndose y ellos entraron a un enorme jardín. No fui más lejos, eso podría ser un poco sospechoso. Me pose en un árbol en el bosque lo más cerca posible de la mansión. Tenia que admitir, era hermosa. Era toda blanca –lo usual con los vampiros- y vieja. Lucia muy grande pero moderna. Vi como subían los escalones llegando a la puerta y entraron. Escuche a los otros dos pares pasos. Siete. Todos estaban en la mansión.  
Los escuche arrastras siete sillas y luego sentarse. ¿Ellos tenían un comedor? ¿Por qué? Era en eso en donde ellos, tu sabes, ¿comían?, me estremecí ante la idea, y los odie a todos. Me moleste conmigo incluso más, por sentir esto hacia uno de ellos. ¡Eso era!, inclusive si estaba a más de quince millas lejos de ricitos, el sentimiento seguía ahí. ¡Genia! Era real lo que sentía.

"¿Qué ocurre?" dijo una voz femenina que no había escuchado antes.

"Ella no nos quiso decir nada, solo seguía desviando las preguntan hacia nosotros. Ella sabe más de lo que nos hace notar" dijo ricitos.

"¿Ella sabe sobre nosotros?" dijo otra voz que no había escuchado antes. Era hombre

"Eso parece, las preguntas que ella hacia, y la manera en que las decía. Yo diría que ella sabe…Algo. Este o no en lo correcto es otra cosa" dijo la rubia.

"¿Y su esencia?" dijo la voz masculina otra vez.

"Sigue siendo lo mismo. No esta bien. No es humano o animal o vampiro, ni siquiera una mezcla. Es otra cosa" suspiro músculos.

"Es extraño sin embargo, cuando salió de la cafetería y la seguimos. Rastreamos su esencia hacia el bosque pero luego…" dijo la duende.

"¿Luego que?" dijo la mujer.

"Desapareció. Se desvaneció por completo. Era como si ella se hubiera… Detenido" dijo ricitos, terminando la oración de la duende.  
Sonreí. Cuando… eso pasaba… mi esencia se desaparecía. Sabía que eso los frustraba. Me encantaba.

"¿Algún otra cosa?" dijo la voz masculina. Sonaba como si fuera el líder.

"Bueno, tratamos de preguntarle acerca de ello, diciéndole que era sobrenatural y todo eso" dijo músculos

"oh!" dijo la voz femenina, pero fue interrumpida.

"No, ella devolvió la pregunta hacia nosotros. Preguntándonos como sabíamos. Como el dijo, era como si ella ya supiera sobre nosotros" dijo músculos.

"Luego están las otras cosas. Su vista, su intelecto. Es como si fuera uno de nosotros, solo que más fuerte, rápida y más desarrollada" dijo ricitos pensativo.

Nadie respondió a eso, solo se sentaron en silencio,

"Bueno, vamos a mantener un ojo en ella. Si ella se convierte en un problema, entonces intervendremos, mantengan la guardia." Les advirtió el líder.

Con eso, ellos se separaron y se fueron a sus distintas actividades dentro de la casa.  
Entonces ¿Ellos me mantendrían vigilada desde ahora? Tendré que ser más cuidadosa. Tendré que manejar mi camioneta, sin audífonos en clases, ser, bueno, 'humana'. Pero ¿Cual era el punto? Si cambio ahora, después del daño que he hecho, probaría que los escuché, y que solo estaba actuando.

Suspire. Mi primer día en el instituto. Bueno, mi vida era usualmente así de entretenida. Nunca se detenía. ¡Yupi!

* * *

creo que este es el cap. más corto, ya los otros son mas extensos ;)

espero que me dejen sus comentarios =)

saludos y abrazos de emmet para todas!


	5. safety first

******Disclaimer:_ Esta historia pertenece a Not All Heroes Wear Capes, yo solo tengo su permiso para traducirla. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer =)**

* * *

**V.**

Llegué a casa rápidamente, y fui al frente de la casa. El bosque se encontraba en el jardín de atrás, lo encontré muy útil en momentos como estos. Al abrir la puerta, vi que ya estaba el coche patrulla de Charlie. Ya estaba muy obscuro. ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve ahí afuera? No tenia duda de que tendría una charla sobre la seguridad con Charlie. Suspire y cerré la puerta detrás de mi, colgando mi abrigo en la percha de al lado de la puerta y deje mi mochila en la parte inferior de las escaleras, escuche que se aclaraban la garganta en la sala. Charlie quería mi presencia. ¡Yupi!

Abrí rápidamente la puerta, y entre en el cuarto. Cerré la puerta silenciosamente detrás de mí y me senté en la silla que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, la televisión estaba en mudo, y sabia que él me estaba mirando. Yo solo miraba mis manos, jugando con mis dedos, lo sé, lo sé, yo era valiente a la hora de enfrentarme a vampiros, pero mostrarme a un Charlie enfurecido era terrorífico. Él suspiro y se paro para poder sentarse mi lado. Fui envuelta en un gran abrazo. Esto era peor de lo que pensé. La furia de Charlie la podía manejar, pero la tristeza, miedo y decepción de Charlie no podía.

Se separo de mí y me miro, tratando de encontrar algún daño en mí. Después de decidir que yo estaba saludable y bien como estaba en esta mañana, su cara se puso seria.

"¿Dónde has estado? ¡El instituto acabo hace 2 horas y media!" El estaba furioso, pero su voz mostro cierto alivio.

"Los siento, perdí la noción del tiempo. Un chico del instituto casi tuvo un accidente, y me quede un rato para asegurarme de que estuviera bien." Dije la verdad. No me gustaba mentir a no ser que fuera totalmente necesario.

"Debiste haber llamado. Me he vuelto loco todo este tiempo. Pensé que ellos habían aparecido otra vez" Miré sus ojos y note que él de verdad estaba preocupado por mi. Me sentí avergonzada por hacerlo creer que estaba en grandes problemas.

"No, esta bien, ellos no han aparecido" _todavía_, termine en mi mente. Porque ellos siempre lo hacían. No importa donde o con quien estuviese. Ahora, incluso tenía más enemigos con vampiros viviendo en el pueblo.

El suspiro y bajo la mirada.

"Voy a hacer cualquier cosa para protegerte, ¿Sabes?" Dijo en voz baja. Él nunca había hablado así en estos pocos meses que lo he conocido. Él era un hombre bastante tranquilo, pero sus palabras significaban mucho para mí. Era obvio que él estuvo esperando para decir esto.

"Lo sé, solo desearía que no lo tuvieras que hacer" Dije tristemente, era verdad. No quería que Charlie tuviera un blanco en su cabeza.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un tiempo. Mire el reloj. Eran las nueve y media. Me levante.

"Sera mejor que me de una ducha" Dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Camine hacia la puerta. Estaba cerca de salir cuando él hablo de nuevo.

"Oh, olvide preguntar" Dijo tomando su posición anterior, con su dedo encima del botón de mudo para empezar a ver de nuevo el juego. "¿Cómo te fue en el instituto?"

"El instituto estuvo…" ¿Cómo resumir mi día? Me di cuenta que no podía "Fue interesante"

El asintió la cabeza, y presiono el botón de silencio, haciendo que volviera el sonido del televisor. Sabía que se trataba de un despido, así que subí las escaleras y tome una ducha.

Cuando termine, camine hacia mi cuarto. Era lindo, me gustaba. Charlie quería decorarlo y comprar nuevos muebles, pero ese no era el punto. Charlie no era exactamente rico, y tener que alimentarme y vestirme, hacia que su estrecha billetera estuviera más delgada. No iba a dejar que el me comprara todas esa cosas nuevas.

Además, no iba a estar aquí por mucho tiempo.

Me asegure que las ventana estuviera bien cerrada, y cerré las cortinas. Mi cuarto estaba todo obscuro, así que tenia que sentir mi camino para llegar a mi cama, cuando la encontré, rápidamente me metí dentro de las sabanas, disfrutando el calor que sentía dentro de ellas. Dormir fue un problema. Mi mente estaba ocupada con los eventos ocurridos, y me fue imposible relajarme.

Eventualmente, me acurruque, y me quede dormida. Soñaba que volaba, en como corrían los vampiros, en Edward, en Charlie, en fuego...

FUEGO

¡FUEGO! ¡CHARLIE!

Me desperté temblando a pesar del calor. Me alegre de que no hubiera gritado como solía hacerlo. No importaba cuantas veces tuviera ese sueño, todavía me petrificaba. Mire el reloj digital de mi velador. Los números resaltaban en un verde extraño. Eran las 5:37. ¡Genial! Suspire, no iba a volver a dormir, aunque quisiera o no. Me levante y salí del cuarto para tomar una ducha.

Después de secarme y vestirme, camine hacia el cuarto. Ya eran las siete en punto. Baje las escaleras y casi tropiezo con mi bolso. Si fuera una humana, seria probablemente la más torpe del mundo. La única cosa que me mantenía bien era mis increíbles reflejos y sentido del equilibrio. Charlie ya se había ido al trabajo, así que no tenia que hacerle su desayuno. Me senté frente de mi plato lleno de cereales de chocolate. Después de comer y que los platos estuvieran lavados. Era hora de ir al instituto. Mire con nostalgia el bosque de la parte inferior del jardín.

Me acorde de lo que había pensado mientras estaba en los arboles. ¿Porqué molestarme? Ellos ya sabían que algo estaba pasando. Si empezaba a actuar "normal" ellos de inmediato sabrían que estaba escondiendo algo. El daño ya estaba hecho. Solo me tenía que asegurar de no hacer nada más. Sonriendo, camine hacia la parte de atrás del jardín y me adentre hacia el bosque.

El olor del bosque era una de las cosas que me atraían. Era un olor tan… fresco. Intacto o no dañado por las manos del hombre. Era la naturaleza en su máxima expresión. Estaba en camino rápidamente, mis patas golpeaban el suelo muy rápido. Podía escuchar el sonido del instituto tan claramente como si estuviera a mi lado, aunque estaba a diez kilómetros de distancia. Esquivando perfectamente los arboles y ramas, nada era un obstáculo para mi. Sentí la tierra debajo de mis pies vibrar como si alguien estuviera caminando en puntitas sobre ella. Me detuve para poder escuchar más fuerte. No era uno solo, había más de uno. Podía distinguir tres distintos pasos.

Estaban intentando rastrearme, para atraparme en el acto. ¡Ja! ¡Como si pudieran! Escuchaba como hablaban, pero estaban murmurando, y se estaban alejando, estaban muy lejos de mí para escucharla correctamente. Ansiosamente, Corrí hacia ellos, manteniéndome en silencio como ayer. Era útil algunas veces no tener esencia ni sonido. Ellos ni siquiera se enterarían de que estuve ahí. Me acerque y los pude oír.

"Ella no esta aquí" suspiro músculos

"Podría estarlo" dijo ricitos esperanzado. Luche por no soltar el bufido que revelaría mi posición.

"Si, pero el único problema con eso que no tenemos la forma de saber donde esta. La falta de olor…."dijo músculos, la tercera parte todavía la tenían que revelar por si mismos.

"si, es muy molesto. Ella es peligrosa, necesitamos tratar con ella con rapidez" dijo ricitos. No podía ver su cara, pero tenia un tono obscuro.

¡Yo tenia razón! Ellos eran los chicos malos, y no solo porque eran vampiros! Ellos iban a ¿"tratar conmigo"? ¿Que significaba eso? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gruñido amenazador.

"Tranquilo Edward" dijo músculos. Oí que movían los pies. Probablemente metiéndose entre ellos. Un momento, ¿Edward me estaba protegiendo? Eso era extraño.

"¿Qué? ¿De verdad vas a poner en riesgo toda la familia, solo para que ella siga viviendo? Ella me da mala espina. Ella necesita que la vigilemos, hemos vivido en secreto por años, y ella nos amenaza con revelarnos. ¡No podemos ignorarla, y dejarla caminar como si nada con todo lo que sabe!" dijo ricitos finalmente, puedo decir que el estaba enojado.

Silencio, nadie vino a mi defensa esta vez. Supongo que Edward estaba de acuerdo.

¡Por supuesto que estaba de acuerdo! Él era uno de ellos. Me reí de mi misma (silenciosamente claro) por siquiera pensar por un momento que el se sentía como yo. Que el había sentido lo mismo al tocarme. El es un vampiro, y yo, bueno, no lo soy.

El silencio continuo, hasta que la campana sonó y el silencio desapareció. ¿Porqué mi corazón se partió en dos por que el no salió en mi defensa? ¿Por qué mi corazón se descolocaba cada vez que pienso en la, cada vez que lo veía, lo oía? No era que estuviera enamorada de el o algo por el estilo.

Borre ese pensamiento y corrí el resto del camino con una extraña depresión. ¿Pero por qué estaba deprimida? Esto era demasiado complicado para mí. Así que me rendí. Llegue al borde del bosque, pero si alguien estaba en el estacionamiento, su vista hubiera sido bloqueada por un muy conveniente árbol. Estaba pronta a irme a clases cuando los escuche.

"No, ella no trajo su camioneta" dijo la rubia, suspirando impacientemente.

"Estas segura?" dijo músculos.

"Bueno, nos hiciste mirar su maldito lugar por una hora, así que si, estamos seguras que no vino en su camioneta aquí" dijo la duende. Sonaba bastante irritada. Necesitaba que rulos la calmara. ¡De verdad necesitaba aprenderme sus nombres!.

"Quizás ella no vino hoy. Quizás la asustamos" dijo músculos después de un largo silencio.

"¿Ella lució asustada? No. Además, nuestro futuro todavía esta negro. Ella estará aquí" dijo la duende, todavía un poco temperamental, ¿Ella puede ver el futuro? Dios, ellos eran un aquelarre muy poderoso. Pero ¿Bloqueo su futuro solo con estar aquí? Bueno, Edward no podía leer mi mente así que….

"No es el punto quedarnos afuera todo el día, vamos" dijo la rubia, y ellos caminaron -a paso humano- hacia sus clases

Suspire y me hundí en el suelo. Esto solamente se estaba poniendo cada vez peor y peor.

¿Ellos me querían muerta? ¡Si! ¿Cuanto tiempo me iba a tomar? Me preguntaba si yo podría matarme, o ¿Solo me curaría muy rápido, como siempre?- no lo sabia. Era algo que había estado pensando por un largo tiempo. El mundo seria un lugar mejor y más seguro sin mi en el. Charlie estaría triste y herido pero estaría más seguro.

Pero ¿irían después por Charlie? Era la única razón que me retenía a hacerlo. No dejaría que nada le pasara a él, no si esta en mi poder evitarlo. No lo dejaría desprotegido, incluso si pudiera terminar esto. Lo desconocido era inaceptable. Si no supiera lo que pasaría, ¿Correría el riesgo? Era simple, no lo haría.

La campana me saco de mis pensamientos sobre la muerte y el suicidio (alegre, lo sé). La campana me decía que debería estar en clases en este momento. Este no era mi día definitivamente. Corrí lo más rápido que podía a paso "humano", y me precipite hacia mi clase. Ingles. Me gustaba ingles. Me fui a mi asiento y me senté. Sin Ipod esta vez, de verdad estaba escuchando. Solo porque ella estaba hablando sobre mis favoritos y el hecho de que dos vampiros estaban constantemente mirándome de reojo, tan pronto como podían, sin ser sospechoso.

No los mire ni una vez, yo realmente le estaba prestando atención a la profesora. Después de la aventura de ayer, me dedique a tener un bajo perfil, y mantener mi cabeza baja. No quería más discusiones con los profesores. Bueno. Ese era el plan de todas maneras.

El salón estaba en silencio aparte de la profesora leyendo el libro y los estudiantes tomando notas. Yo también estaba tomando notas, pero mi lápiz estuvo a punto de atravesar el papel.

Ella doblo la pagina en que se encontraba, cerro el libro y lo dejo sobre la mesa. Y miro a la clase. Ella miro el libro y suspiro.

"Por supuesto, este libro es muy devoto y crudo. El lenguaje y el contenido dejan algo que desear. De hecho toda la trama es extremadamente inimaginable y poco original"

Eso era todo. El salón estaba en silencio aparte de su crítica del mejor libro del mundo. Antes de que me pudiera controlar a mi misma, ya me encontraba hablando

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Me esta bromeando?" dije enojada. Lo sabía. Es estúpido enojarse tanto por un libro. Pero amaba ese libro. Me ayudo en muchos tiempos difíciles. Todos en la clase se voltearon a mirarme. Ahora me arrepentía sentarme en la esquina de atrás. Me sentía un poco claustrofóbica.

¿Qué diría ella? Era la segunda vez que le contestaba a un profesor, ¡Oh no!

"¿Qué quieres decir Bella?" dijo la profesora de manera amable. Ella no escondía ningún sarcasmo o enojo ante mi arrebato. Parecía querer saber mi argumento. Me toco unos segundo encontrarme. Me esperaba un grito o detención, no una explicación.

"Bueno...emmm… solo que estoy en desacuerdo con algunos de sus puntos" dije inseguramente. Mire como los estudiantes se volteaban a mirar a la profesora por su respuesta. Ella sonrió.

"¿Estás en desacuerdo con alguno de mis puntos? ¿Cuál?" ella dijo, mire como los estudiantes parecían ver un partido de tenis, tendrían un serio problema con el cuello si lo hicieran por mucho tiempo.

"Todos ellos. Quiero decir, ¿Cómo puede llamarlo devoto y crudo? La autora es una de los mejores. Ella escribió otros increíbles libros también, ¿así que como puede ser una aficionada? Ni siquiera se como pudo decir eso acerca del contenido y lenguaje. Quiero decir, ellos hicieron el libro. Ellos hicieron el clásico que es. Sin ellos, seria solo otro libro de estante! ¡Y es tan imagintivo y original que me hace preguntar si ha leído siquiera de ello!" Wow, dije todo eso sin tomar ningún respiro. Oh, tal vez no debí haber dicho la última parte, fue un poco rudo. Yo no tenia esa clase de arrebatos muy seguido, pero cuando alguien se metía con mis bebes (libros) tengo que salir en su defensa.

Los estudiantes se voltearon para ver la reacción de la profesora, como yo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a ricitos y músculos seguían mirándome. Los ignore y mire a la profesora. Ella estaba sonriendo ampliamente, obviamente complacida por mi cariño hacia el libro.

"Bueno Bella, nunca espere que este tipo de libro todavía era popular ahora. Pero-" la campana sonó, pero los estudiantes permanecieron sentados, esperando ver de qué se trataba ese "pero". Probablemente esperando obtener mí replica.

"Eso es todo clase" ella dijo todavía sonriendo.

Hubo una seria de disimulados suspiros y gemidos, en cuanto ellos iban saliendo después de recoger sus cosas. Yo solo me estaba parando cuando escuche a la profesora.

"Er, Bella puedo hablar contigo por favor?"

Me abrí paso, molesta de que todos se habían detenido para poder escuchar.

"Siento lo de hace un rato, señorita. No quise interrumpir….." yo fui interrumpida por ella

"Oh no Bella. Me alegro que alguien aquí de verdad lea en estos días. No creo que ni la mitad de la clase allá oído acerca de "orgullo y prejuicio", o solo lo hayan oído por la película. Además, fue agradable tener un debate" dijo dulcemente.

"Erm, gracias" dije nerviosamente.

"Mira, estaba planeando en hacer a la clase un ensayo basada en una pregunta del examen. Pero iba a esperar a que todos se leyeran el libro entero. Sin embargo parece que tu lo has leído miles de veces. Entonces, si tú quieres, puedes empezar a hacer tu ensayo, y escoger tu propia pregunta. Pero tiene estar listo en el plazo correspondido" dijo lo ultimo severamente.

¿Hasta terminar el plazo? ¿Cuatro semanas? ¿Cuanto piensa ella que toma escribir un ensayo? Arg, bueno, no voy a desperdiciar un tiempo extra.

Le agradecí, y luego me apure para llegar a mi siguiente clase.

El resto del día paso borroso y todo lo que pude pensar era acerca de este ensayo. Yo ya lo estaba escribiendo en mi cabeza. No puedo decirte con quien estuve sentada en ninguna de mis clases o que clase tuve. Parece que los chimes sobre mis acciones en matemáticas había llegado a oídos de todos los profesores, y ellos me dejaban tranquila.

Al final del día, yo ya tenía los primeros tres párrafos planeados. Camine un poco aturdida hacia el bosque, en realidad no tomé mucho en cuenta mi entorno, y ni siquiera espere hasta que el estacionamiento estuviera casi vacio. Acababa de llegar al bosque, por lo cual no podía ver a nadie, cuando sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura para mantenerme en mi lugar. No grite ni corrí, ni siquiera me estremecí. Sabia de quien se trataba.

Por supuesto era uno de ellos. Sabía que esto iba a pasar, además, podría haber estado aturdida, pero aun así podía escucharlos. Ellos creían que no podría escucharlos respirar, o siguiéndome silenciosamente. Si no, entonces sus emociones y pensamientos eran muy obvios. Sabía que estaban ahí. Suspire y rodé los ojos.

"wow, me asustaron. ¿Puedes soltarme ahora, por favor?" dije con voz irritada. Estaba molesta. Nadie me tocaba a excepción de mi familia, especialmente vampiros.

No hubo respuesta, pero los brazos que me sostenían desaparecieron, me voltee para ver a los cinco en un semi círculo a mí alrededor, dejando la única vía de escape al bosque, no me importó.

A mi izquierda estaba Edward, luego estaba la duende, ricitos estaba al centro, luego la rubia y músculos a mi derecha. Me alegraba de que hicieran tanto ruido, de lo contrario ellos me hubieran…visto.

Espere pero nadie hablo. Ellos solo permanecieron ahí, o en el caso de ricitos, mirándome. Cruce mis brazos y rodé mis ojos.

"Miren, ustedes llamaron a esta reunión. ¿Qué diablos quieren?" me estaba impacientando. No podía llegar tarde de nuevo.

"Queremos la verdad" dijo rulos de manera agresiva.

"¿La verdad? Mmmm... y ¿Qué verdad seria esa?" yo sabia que era inútil, ellos ya sospechaban. Pero no lo sabían con certeza.

"Tu sabes lo que somos, ¿No es así?" dijo, él ahora esta temblando de ira, sus ojos estaban negros de tanta furia.

Le entrecerré los ojos. ¡Me gustaría verlos tratar de morderme! ¡Sería el espectáculo de su vida!

"¿Qué? ¿Qué son unos idiotas que necesitan sacar sus cabezas de sus culos? Llegue ayer, y ustedes de inmediato tienen problemas conmigo sin ninguna razón. Ustedes me persiguen, me molestan, me miran y me acusan de cosas, y ¡Ni siquiera se sus nombres! Ahora ¿Por qué mejor no me dicen la verdad? mejor todavía, déjenme en paz" de acuerdo, estaba furiosa. Ya que por ellos podría arriesgar a perderlo todo. Y yo ya había perdido mucho.

Me voltee y camine dentro del bosque. No corrí por mi, no creía poder conmigo es este estado de todos modos. Temblaba de ira y frustración en cuanto caminaba por el bosque. Escuche unos rápidos pasos siguiéndome. ¡Rayos! ¡Olvide ocultar mi esencia! Me voltee lista para pelear de quien quiera que fuese, pero Edward salió de los arbustos. Él se me acerco lentamente, asegurándose de que no iba le iba a gritar.

"¡¿Qué?!" estaba tratando de ser amable, pero todavía estaba enojada con TODOS ellos. Casi le grito.

"Soy Edward, Emmett es el chico grande, la rubia es Rosalie, el chico rubio se llama Jasper y la pequeña es Alice." Dijo en voz baja.

Sabía lo mucho que le había tomado decir eso, y cuanto seria el enojo que recibiría de parte de Jasper por hacerlo. Pero todavía estaba enojada. El estaba aquí, y todo lo que me podía decir era sus nombres. El podría a ver dicho "Lo siento" o "te vamos a dejar tranquila ahora" pero ¡NO! ¡El me daba sus nombres! ¡NOMBRES!

"Bueno, gracias por decirme eso" dije sarcásticamente y me voltee y seguí mi camino.

"Lo siento" el susurro tan rápido que apenas pude escucharlo. Me congele, de pronto me sentí culpable y avergonzada por como había actuado, pero al voltearme para disculparme, el ya se había ido.

* * *

hola!!! que les parecio¿? ....

chicas perdon por la demora (no pude actualizar antes =( ... pero intentare subir el prox capitulo dentro de esta semana ;)

muchas gracias por sus review, alertas y favoritos!!

saludos y abrazos de osos


	6. Alone

******Disclaimer:_ Esta historia pertenece a Not All Heroes Wear Capes, yo solo tengo su permiso para traducirla. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer =)**

* * *

**VI. **

No me moleste en cambiar, necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Yo de verdad no lo entendía. Él actuaba como que yo le gustaba, pero el no podía, quiero decir, él es un vampiro el se supone que me quiere comer. El solía defenderme, pero ya no más. El es el único que siempre me retiene (¿Cómo podía ignorar el hecho de que él me tocaba? Era poco probable) cuando ellos querían hablar conmigo. Con cada argumento que tengo sobre la defenza de Edward, otro saltaba contradiciendolo. Pero ¿Porqué estaba tan interesada al punto de estar obsesionada sobre este vampiro? El no era diferente a otro monstruo de su tipo.

Pero, por alguna razón no lo veía a él como un monstruo. De acuerdo, eso era estúpido. Si no fuera por lo que sea que lo detenía, él ya me hubiera matado en este momento. Estoy segura de eso.

Pero ¿Quién les estaba mandando ordenes? No podía ser lo primeros, ellos no tienen ninguna conexión con los de su clase. Entonces, ¿Los segundos? No lo sabía. Se veía un poco extraño, y no podía imaginar a los Cullen con ellos. Quiero decir. Sabia que ellos eran malos, pero no tan malos. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Por supuesto que eran malos, ¡Ellos eran vampiros por Dios! Todos ellos eran malos.

Suspire. Ok, quizás ellos no recibían ordenes de nadie. Tal vez… Tal vez, ellos me estaban diciendo la verdad. Que ellos pensaban de que yo era "una espina en su lado", y necesitaba ser eliminada. Ellos en verdad pensaban que yo podría revelar su secreto. ¡Ja! Y ¿Cómo podría hacer eso yo? El punto de estar aquí es poder pasar desapercibido y inadvertido. ¡Ja! Eso era un intento inútil yo jamás podría pasar desapercibida.

Suspire nuevamente. Entonces ahora tenia a tres personas detrás de mi. Pero ¿Porqué los Cullen estaban detrás de mi? Quiero decir, sabia que ellos me veian como una amenaza. Pero ¿Matarme? Parecía… algo que no está dentro de su caracter.

Son vampiros eso es lo que hacen, me dije a mi misma. Pero Edward nunca me haría daño. Me reí de mi misma, me alegraba de que nadie estaba alrededor. Me devia ver como si hubiera perdido la cabeza." Edward nunca me haría daño", Si claro, me burlaba. Como si él se sintiera del mismo modo que yo por el. Era imposible. Pero, algunas veces, cuando lo pillaba mirándome, había algo en sus ojos, algo que hacia latir más rápido mi corazón. Sabia que yo podría usar la habilidad que adapte de Jasper, pero no quería saber. Si el no sentía lo mismo, entonces seria incluso peor.

Pero cuando el me siguió, y me dijo sus nombres. Se veía tan triste, que yo solo deseaba consolarlo. Por supuesto en ese momento yo solo quería que se alejara. Sabia que yo no debería dirigir mi ira hacia a el, pero todos ellos me sacaban de mis casillas con todo su espionaje. En especial Jasper. Si él quería matarme, entonces el podria venir y hacerlo, pero a él no le gustaria,sin embargo, el resultado de aquello. Sonreí. Por las marcas de mordidas que tenia en toda se piel, adivinaba que el había estado en México en algún momento. Yo incluso estaba un poco atemorizada de el. Él tiene que ser un luchador muy hábil para haber durado tanto tiempo allí. Tener tantas marcas de mordidas y aun así estar vivo, me hacia estremecer. ¡La cantidad de vampiro que debió haber matado! ¡Y humanos! Ellos necesitaban sangre para mantenerse fuertes. Todos eran bebedores de sangre, ellos matan gente inocente solo para que puedan ser fuertes. Es repugnante.

Me percate que a pesar de ir caminando lento, aun llegue a casa antes que Charlie. Rápidamente entre para poder tener la cena lista. Cuando Charlie llego, me asegure de que la cena estuviera perfecta y todo puesto sobre la mesa. Comimos en un cómodo silencio. Más tarde, las preguntas básicas- trabajo, instituto, la tarea. Después de que las bromas cesaran y Charlie se fuera a ver el partido. Subí para poder tomar una ducha. No duro tanto como yo esperaba, y rápidamente me encontré saliendo de la ducha. Me fui a mi habitación envuelta en una toalla y me senté en la cama. Permanecí así un por un momento, perdida en mis pensamientos y preocupaciones. Una corriente de aire frío me hiso temblar, y recordé que todavía tenia solo la toalla puesta. Me seque y me puse mi pijama rápidamente. Camine hacia la ventana y la cerré, no recordaba haberla abierto. Tal vez Charlie la abrió o algo así. Lo descarte.

Un destello de movimiento perturbo la quietud de la noche. Era un destello blanco que estaba entrando al bosque, un vampiro. Me enoje otra vez. Me aleje de la ventana y cerré las cortinas. Me metí en la cama y trate de calmarme.

¿Ellos estaban vigilando mi casa ahora? ¿No podían solo aceptar que ellos no se enterarían, a menos que yo les dijera? ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer más que observarme? Supongo que no. me di vuelta, y me di cuenta de algo.

Charlie

Si ellos querían matarme, bueno, no esta en su naturaleza ser generosos. Ellos seguro también lo matarían a él. Suspire. No había escape para esto. Años atrás, este pensamiento me hubiera asustado. Que mi padre pudiera haber sido asesinado por mí culpa. Por supuesto que todavía tenia miedo, pero no en la misma medida. No me escondería debajo de mis cobijas y llorar, pensando en que tan triste y asquerosa es mi vida. Ahora, yo planeo.

Yo solo entraría a un suelo ligero, manteniendo mis habilidades activadas, pero en el fondo de mi mente. Si ellos hicieran algo, inmediatamente me despertaría. Era muy útil en situaciones como estas. Después de todo, yo todavía necesitaba dormir. No mucho, solo como diez o quince horas a la semana. Pero me aseguraba de dormir todos los días, para mantener mis fuerzas recargadas en caso de necesitarlas.

Charlie estaría bien. Yo lo protegería, incluso si significaba morir en el intento. El no era como los otros. El de verdad se preocupaba por mí. Si CUALQUIER vampiro trataba de herir a Charlie mientras yo estuviera viva y coleando, ellos recibirían una gran sorpresa. Pero ¿Qué haré con los Cullen?

_Bueno, si ellos están preparados para matar a Charlie, entonces ellos no deberían estar tan sorprendidos de encontrarme luchando._

Suspire. Por alguna razón no quería que los cullen descubrieran sobre mí. No sabía por qué. Bueno, en realidad si lo sabía. No quería ver su rechazo. Su opinión me importaba, por alguna extraña razón. Quiero decir, ellos estaban tratando de matarme, ¿Porqué sus opiniones tendrían que importarme? No tenía. Bueno, no debería.

Debo haberme quedado dormida, porque el ruidoso sonido de la alarma me hizo saltar, lista para atacar a cualquiera que estuviera ahí. Me reí, mi pieza estaba vacía. Ponerme en sueño ligero hacia que los sonidos y olores, etc. Más fuertes para mí. ¿Quién decidió hacer las alarmas tan ruidosas en cualquier caso? Gemí en cuanto me arrastre fuera de la cama. Rápidamente me vestí, y baje las escaleras para tomar desayuno.

Fui al patio trasero y descubrí que dos vampiros estaban observando la casa. Suspire, parece que tendré que conducir hacia el instituto. No me malinterpreten, adoro mi camioneta. Me hacia sentir a salvo y protegida. Pero su velocidad me mataba. Necesitaba más rapidez, y mi camioneta no pasaba los 60 km/hrs. Era una tortura. Bueno, supongo que estará bien por un día. Mire la percha en donde estaban mis llaves. Sonriendo, tome las llaves y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Solo estar sentada en mi camioneta me hacia sentir segura. No quería salir. Tan pronto llegue al instituto. Pude ver a los Cullen mirándome, pero en mi camioneta me sentía tan bien y segura que en realidad no me importaba. Sabia que era tonto, pero la idea de salir me hacia sentir tan pequeña y vulnerable. Los cullen entraron en cuanto la campana sonó, dejándome sola en el estacionamiento. Salí, mirando mi puerta y cruce el estacionamiento.

El resto del día transcurrió sin incidentes, nada de miradas de los Cullen, no restricciones ni demandas de preguntas. Nada. Ni siquiera de parte de Edward. En realidad, no paso nada ni el día siguiente, ni el siguiente. Los días se transformaron en una semana.

Y otra semana.

Y otra más-

¿Es estúpido decir que los extrañaba? Ya no me vigilan tanto como hace tres semanas. Ellos todavía vigilaban la casa, y yo todavía tenia mi sueño ligero para asegurarme que Charlie estuviera a salvo. Estaba tan aburrida que incluso estaba considerando pedir disculpas. En casa era igual de aburrida. Me encantaba que Charlie no me hiciera muchas preguntas, pero era muy tranquilo. Charlie había notado una diferencia en mi y seguía preguntándome si estaba bien. No estaba exactamente contenta recientemente. Con la soledad, y la falta de sueño me siento muy irritante. Leyendo la mente Charlie, él echaba la culpa a SPM. Yo solo me reía. Era genial tener una excusa normal por mis cambios de humor.

Como siempre corri hacia el instituto, asegurándome que los Cullen se hayan ido de antemano. Ellos estaban alrededor hasta solo unos minutos antes que sonara la campana, luego se iban. Nunca llegaba tarde debido a mi velocidad, pero los Cullen lo notaban, y eso hacia que se quedaran vigilando más tiempo. Una vez, ellos esperaron hasta la hora de comer hasta que realmente decidieran ir al instituto. Yo solo me reporte enferma, y me quede todo el día en casa. Era viernes, y yo estaba retrasada. Corri lo más rápido hacia el instituto, ignorando mi entorno, solo asegurándome de esquivar los arboles. Estaba a unas pocas millas, cuando algo me agarro y me tiro al suelo. Me voltee, vi a Edward agazaparse y gruñirme.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Él sabia que era yo? ¿Porqué el estaba a punto de matar a un animal? Se abalanzo sobre mí, y encontré muy difícil no mirarlo. Incluso cuando el estaba a punto de matarme, el era magnifico. _CORRE IDIOTA_

No pelee de vuelta, no quería herirlo. Yo solo lo esquivaba sus ataques. Bueno, la mayoría de ellos. El me capturo una vez, dejando tres heridas en mi espalda. ¡Dios, eso duele! Sin embargo no me detuve, seguí moviéndome.

La campana sonó en la distancia y escuche unos pasos aproximarse.

"¿Edward? ¡Vamos! El instituto esta por comenzar" dijo Emmett caminando hacia el claro en el que estábamos.

"Ya lo se" dijo Edward con tristeza.

Emmett miro entre Edward y yo. Yo estaba del lado opuesto de ellos en el claro, jadeando. Traté de recuperar mi respiración. Mantuve mis ojos sobre ellos en caso de que ambos me atacaran. Emmett de repente se hecho a reír ruidosamente.

"Edward, ¿Me estas diciendo que tu no pudiste ni matar a un Jaguar?" dijo ruidosamente.

"Si puedo, pero este es más difícil que el resto. Es más rápido y fuerte. Extraño" dijo Edward pensativo.

"¡Vamos! ¡El instituto!" dijo Emmett golpeando a Edward en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Ellos se fueron corriendo, dejándome sola en el bosque. El dolor en mi espalda se volvió drásticamente peor en cuanto ellos estaban hablando, me tomo toda mi fuerza, no colapsar en el suelo. Trate de caminar, pero mis heridas protestaron. Mis sentidos se anulaban. No podía ver, no podía oír, sentir, probar o oler. Solo había dolor. caí en los sueños, dejando solo una pregunta detrás.

_¿Edward me ataco a mi, o al Jaguar? _

_

* * *

_

Hola chicas! Soy la famosa Hallie399 xD , Fussi esta de viaje, asi que me pidio que subiera yo el cap :P

ok aclarado eso, vamos con el cap:

*Para las que no sepan que es SPM, significa sindrome pre-menstrual

¿Qué les parecio? Cada vez se van revelando más cosas sobre Bella, envien sus teorias al botoncito verde que esta alli abajo

y haran a una traductora y a su ayudanta muy feliz xD

Y aprovechando que la Fussi no esta les dare un adelanto, pero yo no dije nada ¿vale? xD

el proximo capitulo es POV Edward

Listo lo dije, ahora hagan que valga la pena, denle a ese hermostro botoncito y diganos su opinion xD

saludos! =)


	7. Edwards first sight

******Disclaimer:_ Esta historia pertenece a Not All Heroes Wear Capes, yo solo tengo su permiso para traducirla. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer =)**

* * *

**VII. Edward POV**

"¡Alice!" Grite por la escalera, a pesar de que podía escucharme en un susurro. Simplemente me gustaba molestarla.

"¡Vamos! Llegaremos tarde al instituto" Utilice una escusa realmente tonta, y Alice lo noto también.

A mitad de camino en las escaleras, se detuvo, lucia enojada, nerviosa y un poco loca.

"Por favor, como si al instituto le importara que nos perdiéramos unos días. Nosotros no aprendemos nada, y ellos lo saben." Dijo sin su sonrisa habitual.

"Todavía no creo que el instituto sea una buena idea" Dijo a otro lado.  
Sabía que estaba avergonzada por los lapsus en sus visiones en estos últimos tiempos. Era como si alguien la estuviera bloqueando, pero nadie podía hacer eso, créanme, lo hemos intentado.

"Alice, estaremos bien" Dije en tono tranquilizador. Oí a mis otros hermanos alrededor del auto, listos para ir al instituto. Alice había intentado convencerlos que algo malo iba a ocurrir, pero ellos no la habían escuchado. Ella no sabía si era algo malo, simplemente era algo desconocido. Lo desconocido no tenía que ser algo malo.

"Edward, cada vez que miro en nuestro futuro es borroso. Y cuando nos vamos al instituto nosotros desaparecemos, todos" ahora parecía muy enojada. Todos en nuestra familia contaban conmigo y Alice para mantenernos a salvo. Es injusto, y algunas veces era demasiado con lo que lidiar cuando no funcionaba correctamente. Como ahora.

"Vamos Alice, somos cinco. Estaremos bien" la consolé por otros quince minutos antes de que entrara al auto. Ella se aferro a Jasper como si se fuera a soltar, saldría volando lo algo así. A pesar de no haberla tomado en cuenta, todos los demás estaban un poco nerviosos por ir al instituto hoy. Emmett y Rosalie estaban tomados de las manos como si no se fueran a soltar nunca, y Jasper sostenía a Alice como si la estuviera reteniendo. Era en tiempos como estos cuando yo me sentía solo. Emmett tenía a Rosalie, Jasper a Alice, y Carlisle tenía a Esme. ¿A quién tenía yo? A nadie. Usualmente no me importaba, pero algunas veces lo pensaba.

Todos nos bajamos del auto nerviosamente, como esperando por algún ataque. Miramos por todos lados, tratando de ver algo que podría ser una amenaza. No parecía haber nada, pero aun así no nos relajamos. Alice había visto esto, pero tan pronto comenzara nuestra primera clase nosotros, puf, desaparecíamos. Nos mantuvimos juntos, no nos queríamos separar, pero era inevitable. Por suerte, teníamos todas nuestras clases con al menos uno de nosotros. En cuanto llego el momento de separarnos para ir a clase cada uno abrazo a su pareja. Emmett y Jasper tenían Ingles, mientras que yo, Alice y Rosalie teníamos geografía. Decidí que pasaría toda la clase buscando cualquier cosa en la mente de los otros que pudiera explicar esto. Sabía que Alice pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo buscando desesperadamente en nuestro futuro.

Tan pronto la campana sonó me instale en el asiento al lado de Alice, Rosalie estaba al otro lado de Alice mirando al vacio. A regañadientes abrí mi mente a todos los pensamientos del instituto que usualmente bloqueaba. Podía escuchar los pensamientos de cada persona, era muy molesto. Me concentre naturalmente en Emmett y Jasper, porque ellos eran los únicos que de verdad estaban mirando, y sabían que buscar.

Yo estaba buscando en sus mentes cuando algo me llamo la atención. Jasper había sentido una extraña emoción viniendo de afuera de la puerta.

_- Tristeza, culpabilidad, miedo, odio a uno mismo, soledad, dolor, esperanza_. Wow, ¿Cómo alguien puede tener esas emociones y seguir de pie? - pensó Jasper. Las emociones eran fuertes, y eran verdaderas. La persona que tuviera estas emociones tendría que estar en el suelo, destruido.

Jasper le dijo a Emmett lo mismo, tan rápido que un humano no podría haber escuchado. Me concentre en ellos, esperando ansioso para ver quién era.

La persona tomo aire, y hizo una pausa.

_Furia, miedo, disgusto, determinación_. Jasper le dijo a Emmett, quien solo estaba pendiente de la puerta, como yo, preguntándose quién estaba detrás de ella. El mango se deslizo hacia abajo y se abrió la puerta. Una chica con el pelo largo y castaño, ondulado hasta la cintura, entro. Mantenía los ojos fijos en el suelo, levantando la mirada solo para ver al profesor. Caminaba con elegancia, pero sus hombros estaban tensos, tenía las manos empuñadas a sus costados.

Después de que tuvo el papel firmado, se fue a una mesa vacía en la parte de atrás del salón, al lado opuesto que Emmett y Jasper. Mientras ella pasó caminando hacia su asiento, ellos captaron una bocanada de su esencia.

_¿Qué diablos? _Pensó Emmett, mirando a Jasper.

_¿Qué es eso? _Reflexiono Jasper. _No es un vampiro, no es un licántropo, no es humana, no es nada con lo que yo me haya cruzado antes_. Jasper busco por sus memorias tratando de marcar la esencia, sin ningún resultado.

Ellos se sentaron y descaradamente la miraron, olvidando a los otros humanos del salón. Por suerte, ellos estaban muy ocupados murmurando para notar a la chica, o a mis hermanos actuando raro. Ella tomo otro respiro, agarrando el borde de su mesa, inconscientemente. Miro alrededor del salón, como si estuviera buscando algo. Sus ojos color chocolate eran hermosos incluso a través de la mente de otro. Eran hipnotizantés, anchos e inocentes. Sus ojos revoloteaban por el salón, mantenía su cabeza hacia abajo, los humanos no sabrían lo que ella estaba haciendo, pero nosotros si.

Su mirada encontró a mis hermanos y se detuvo. Ella miro a Emmett, confusa, pero su rostro estallo en una sonrisa de satisfacción. Me pregunte que abría encontrado tan divertido en él. Cuando ella miro a Jasper, hizo lo mismo, con una sonrisa más amplia. Mis hermanos nunca apartaron la mirada de ella, pero ellos están incluso más confusos. Ella nunca los miro a los ojos, y se volteo. Su sonrisa se fue. Se quedo mirando al frente de la clase, y se estremeció ligeramente.

El profesor pidió atención a la clase, y mis hermanos se vieron forzados a apartar la mirada, y pretender poner atención a la profesora. Ella anuncio que ellos tendrían que hacer algún material antiguo, del que hemos estudiado millones de veces anteriormente.

Mis hermanos suspiraron y se echaron atrás de sus asientos. Ellos escucharon otro suspiro al otro lado del salón, se voltearon para ver a la chica, que escondía su I-pod fuera de su mochila. Se ponía sus audífonos en sus oídos, y los ocultaba con su pelo, puso la música a todo volumen. Mis hermanos podían escuchar el batir de la música que estaba escuchando. Ella miro al papel al frente de ella, jugueteo con el lápiz, y miro por la ventana, estaba aburrida.

Lo que fue extraño es que cuando la maestra le pregunto algo ella respondió inmediatamente. Ni siquiera se saco los audífonos. Pero, por la música no se podría escuchar ningún sonido de afuera, por eso eran tan buenos, no podría haber manera de que ella pudiera haber oído a la maestra a través de eso. Bueno, para los oídos humanos. No seria mucha molestia para nuestro oidos. Pero, ella uso todo el material que la maestra a usado en la lección, como si… Ella hubiera estado escuchando.

Pero ella no estaba escuchando. No podía haberlo estado. La profesora estaba sorprendida de su respuesta, asique cogí sus pensamientos.

_Que chica tan agradable, e inteligente también. Me pregunto en que escuela habrá estado antes. Con esa respuesta, le podía dar a los Cullen una cucharada de su propia medicina. Ellos son tan inteligentes como los profesores, y más que la mayoría. Ella es como ellos_. Medito mirando a Jasper y Emmett, y luego a la chica.

¿_Cómo demonios hace eso? ¿Cómo pudo escuchar a la profesora a través de la música? Yo pude escucharla perfectamente desde aquí, esta tan fuerte, ¿Cómo pudo?_…… Jasper estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Los pensamientos de Emmett eran más simples

_¡Wow!, ella tiene buen oído. Me pregunto ¿Qué será? ¿Existen los unicornios o elfos? Pero no tiene las orejas puntiagudas_. Rió para sus adentros.

La profesora puso una pequeña película que permitió a mis hermanos mirar a la chica con libertad. Ella solo los ignoro cruzo sus piernas, y movía el pie al compas, causando movimiento en la mesa. Ella dejo escapar un suspiro irritado.

_Oops. Creo que sabe que la estamos mirando_. Pensó Emmett

_Siento molestia, frustración, desafío y odio viniendo de ella. Sip, ella sabe que la estamos observando. _

La campana sonó, y ella se saco los audífonos y los escondió, cuidadosamente para que la maestra no los viera. Se levanto, poniendo su mochila en su hombro, y suspiro nuevamente. Mis hermanos la siguieron, ambos asintieron la cabeza, no necesitaban hablar. Quiero decir, una vez que has vivido con alguien por algunas décadas es fácil adivinar que es lo que están pensando. Con solo asentir, fueron hacia a ella.

Su cabeza se levanto bruscamente, y sus ojos se ampliaron en cuanto noto a mis hermanos acercarse a ella. Rápidamente camino fuera del salón, mezclándose con la multitud. Estoy seguro de que estuvo a punto de hacerse borrosa, ¡caminaba tan rápido! Mirándose entre ellos, Emmett y Jasper se apuraron de encontrase con nosotros.

Saque de mi mente a los otros y me encontré caminando por el corredor. Debo haber estado en automático en toda la clase. Espero que nadie lo haya notado.

_Por fin, esa fue la clase más aburrida que jamás he tenido. Tú y Alice estuvieron los dos fuera todo el tiempo, fue vergonzoso_. Pensó Rose maliciosamente.

No le respondí, solo rodé mis ojos. Alice resurgió unos minutos después, todavía luciendo perdida.

"¿Nada?" dije, a pesar de saber la respuesta.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Jazz _y Em estuvieron incluso peor. Antes, podía ver dentro de un futuro lejano, pero no ahora. Por esta clase ellos desaparecieron totalmente, era como si ellos estuvieran mu… _Se puso frenética al final, y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

"No te preocupes. Yo tenía un ojo puesto es ellos. Están bien" la consolé, y Rosalie se relajo a mi lado. La razón de su tensión se fue.

Pronto nos encontramos con Emmett y Jasper, y después de insistir en que estaban bien, le contamos a Alice y Rosalie sobre la chica.

"Ella tiene la más extraña de las esencias. Nunca olí nada como eso, o he oído nada sobre ellos. Parece normal, aparte del hecho de que es igual de pálida que nosotros, tiene nuestra gracia, pero no tanto, también tiene buen oído." Dijo Jasper reportando todo, mientras Emmett tenía agarrada a su esposa con ferocidad.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Alice luciendo confundida.

"Ella tenía su I-pod puesto en toda la clase a todo volumen. Pero cuando la profesora le pregunto algo, contesto inmediatamente. Era como si estuviera escuchando todo. Y su respuesta fue en verdad…..No lo sé, pero sonaba como algo con lo que nosotros responderíamos. Fue tan…. Inteligente" dijo Emmett, haciendo que todos sonriéramos un poco. Emmett no era exactamente el más brillante de nosotros, pero el tenia sus momentos, una ves cada década o algo así.

"Así que ella es inteligente, y ¿Eso qué? Muchos humanos lo son." Dijo Rosalie a la defensiva, aunque no sé muy bien por qué.

"No es solo eso. Sus emociones eran muy extremas. Era un odio, culpa y soledad, pero cuando entro a clase, era miedo, furia y determinación, era tan…. Bueno, nunca había sentido nada como eso antes. ¡Y la fuerza de sus emociones! Eran todas tan poderosas y fuertes, que ella debería haber estado incapacitada en el suelo. Pero ella estaba bien" Jasper se perdió en sus propios pensamientos otra vez.

"Quiero verla" dijo Alice fieramente. Todos la miramos confundidos por su estallido.

"Si ella es la razón por la incapacidad de mis visiones, entonces ¡quiero algunas respuestas!" dijo enojada, y Jasper trato de relajarla (literalmente) con una mano sobre su hombro.

"De acuerdo, ¿Dónde está?" dijo Jasper, mirándome.

Busque por unos segundos antes de encontrarla. La vi a través de los pensamientos de otros estudiantes, pero no podía encontrar los suyos. ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es posible! ¿Como no podía escucharla? Esta chica era extraña, eso era seguro.

"Edward que esperas" Dijo Alice impacientemente

"Ella está en la cafetería sentada con Jessica Stanley y Angela Weber y Lauren Malory" dije, aunque mi mente todavía estaba ocupada por mis frustrados pensamientos de por qué no la podía escuchar.

Como antes, todos nos mantuvimos juntos cuando entramos a la cafetería. Debió hacer lucido raro, pero no nos importaba. Todos miramos alrededor tan pronto como entramos y la encontramos, estaba a mitad de una plática sobre su casa con las otras chicas. Ella nos miro en cuanto entramos, y sus ojos nos siguieron hasta que nos sentamos. Sonrió otra vez, y yo deseaba saber por qué.

Las chicas habían terminado la conversación y habían vuelto a la cita de "Jess" con Mike Newton. ¡Ugh! ¡Que desagradable!

Ella nos miraba uno por uno. Nosotros no la miramos a ella, Jasper observo que estaba confundida por nuestra conducta, nuestros aspectos, ¡QUE! Era frustrante no saber. Estábamos todos en el borde de una crisis, esperando para que ella hiciera algo. Pensaba que era muy estúpido la verdad. Ella recién había tenido a Emmett y Jasper en clase, y no hizo nada, entonces ¿Porqué haría algo ahora? Pero aun así, cada respiro que ella tomaba, cada ligero movimiento hacia que los demás agarraran las manos de sus compañeros. Estábamos todos mirando a distintas direcciones, como usualmente hacíamos. Hasta que fuimos sorprendidos por un suspiro.

Ella suspiro y miro tristemente la mesa por un momento, antes de levantar la vista y mirarnos. Las otras chicas en la mesa no la escucharon suspirar, su conversación seguía normal. Primero ella lucia sorprendida, en cuanto todos estábamos sentados mirándola. Luego cambio a confundida, luego furiosa, y luego… miedo.

Su cara palideció aun más, y abrió mucho los ojos mientras miraba nuestros ojos. Su cuerpo entero se congelo, y se aferro al borde de la mesa como lo había hecho en Ingles. Comenzó a respirar más rápido al igual que su corazón se acelero, nosotros solo continuamos mirándola, preguntándonos qué rayos estaba pasando. Las chicas de su mesa, por fin se dieron cuenta de que algo iba mal.

_Qué diablos, la chica nueva parece a punto de desmoronarse. ¿Me pregunto si tendrá una crisis nerviosa ? ¿Por que se tiene que sentar con nosotras en todo caso?. No sé por qué todos los chicos les gusta tanto. Ni siquiera es bonita_. Pensó Lauren, y por alguna razón, quería herirla. ¡Como se atreve decir algo así acerca de ella!

Jess en realidad no entendía que estaba pasando, estaba demasiado ocupada con sus propios pensamientos para notar otra cosa. _¡Oh dios mío! Espero que Mike me invite a salir otra vez. La pasamos tan bien, especialmente en el auto camino a casa_. Rápidamente saque sus pensamientos, que estaban siendo muy gráficos.

Solo los pensamientos de Angela me relajaban un poco._ Me pregunto si está bien. Puede estar asustada por ser nueva. Tal vez debería ayudarla para su próxima clase, pero luce independiente. ¿Qué sera lo que esta mirando? ¿Los Cullen? ¡Woah! Ella luce como que va a colapsar_. Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de preocupación genuina por la chica.

Ella todavía nos estaba mirando, pero solo habían pasado dos segundos desde que empezó. Mi familia estaba preocupada por su comportamiento hacia nosotros.

Angela sacudió su mano frente a su rostro, eso pareció sorprenderla un poco. Ella no aparto la vista de nosotros, pero pareció relajarse un poco.

"¿Bella? ¿Te sientes bien? No te ves muy bien" escuche la voz de Angela sobre todas las voces de la cafetería. Ella estaba en lo correcto. Lucia como si estuviera a punto de enfermar o colapsar.

"Luce pálida" escuche que decía Jessica. Bueno, por lo menos estaba atenta.

"Ella siempre esta pálida, es su color" Las palabras de Lauren se hicieron eco en sus pensamientos, ella lo decía con tanto veneno, yo de verdad le quería sacar el cuello. ¡Woah! ¿De donde viene eso? ¿Por qué quiero matarla por decir eso?

"Emmmm…. Necesito tomar algo de aire" Ella se levanto rápidamente apartando sus ojos de nosotros, en cuanto caminaba lo más rápido posible a paso humano, lo suficientemente rápido para que se viera borrosa. Escuche como abría la doble puerta y salía afuera, su paso vacilo un poco, como si cambiara su curso. Hizo su camino cruzando el estacionamiento. No escuche a donde se dirigía, ya que la puerta se cerro de golpe y bloqueo el sonido.

Mi familia se miraba unos con otros, confundidos, nerviosos, y un poco asustados. Nadie dijo nada por un tiempo.

"¡No tiene ningún sentido!" dijo Jasper frustrado. El había estado tratando de resolverlo, pero no podía.

"¿Por qué nos teme? ¿Por qué se fue toda asustada cuando nos vio? " El dijo para nadie en particular.

"Todos los humanos nos temen, es su instinto" dijo Rosalie simplemente.

"No, esto era sin duda miedo, no instinto. Ella estaba asustada de nosotros. Y cuando vio nuestros ojos… Lucia confundida y enojada. ¡Desearía saber por qué!" todos se voltearon a verme, buscando alguna respuesta.

Suspire, esto no era algo que me gustara admitir "Estoy teniendo los mismos problemas que Alice" dije rápidamente.

"Ya no puedes leer la mente de la gente" dijo Emmett esperanzado, a el no le gustaba el hecho de no tener ninguna privacidad, no es algo que yo lo disfrutara, pero no tenia elección, no es algo de lo que pueda prender y apagar a mi antojo

"No, puedo escucharlos a todos. Solo… que no…. A ella" dije lentamente

"¿Estas seguro?" dijo Alice luciendo preocupada. Nosotros éramos los que revisábamos si alguien era peligroso o no, si lo era, nosotros nos mudábamos o "solucionábamos" el problema.

Asentí con la cabeza, y conteste "Si, trate cuando nos reunimos. Trate de encontrarla para saber donde estaba, pero no pude. Tuve que ver la mente de otras personas para encontrarla. Trate aquí también, en caso de que fuera la distancia, pero aun así no podía" dije tristemente. Me sentía tan avergonzado. Esto era lo mio, en lo que era bueno. Y ahora no funcionaba…. Ahora era inútil. Ahora sabia como se sentía Alice. Me agarro la mano (la que no tenia Jasper) y me la apretó suavemente.

"Lo siento, les estoy haciendo pasar por un mal rato" dije en voz baja. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara. No había visto su sonrisa en algunas semanas, desde que todo esto comenzara. Ella me apretó la mano a de nuevo.

La campana sonó, y todos nos fuimos a nuestras clases. Quería ver a la chica – Bella –otra vez. Bella. Que hermosa chica, quiero decir, nombre. Bueno, ella era hermosa. Una belleza que nunca haya visto antes. Era delgada, pero no excesivamente. Tenía curvas en los lugares correctos (no es que yo la haya mirado, siendo el caballero que soy, pero atrape a varios chicos mirándola por sus mentes) y se comportaba diferente a las demás. Ella era valiente, orgullosa, pero es como si tuviera un letrero invisible que dijera "no te metas conmigo, o te arrepentirás", pero yo sabía que tenía una fuerza para tener en cuenta. Sus ojos eran como una piscina de chocolate, que yo podía caer en ella (incluso aunque yo no lo como). Su cara era tan perfecta, tan hermosa, que moría por tocarla.

Esto era extraño, ¿Por qué me siento así? Jasper ya me estaba dando extrañas miradas. Pero yo estaba muy ocupado tratando de descubrir esto. Ella era diferente, pero diferente podía ser bueno. Quería decirle que, yo quería saber por qué se había mostrado tantas emociones negativas todo este tiempo. Por qué estaba triste, por qué sonreía cuando nos miraba. Pero, lo primero es lo primero. Tenía que conocerla.

* * *

volvi!! gracias hallie399 por subir el cap. anterior! y gracias por sus review! =)

que les parecio? les gusto el pto de vista de Edward¿? ;)

El prox cap. seguira con edward pov pero...... tambien habra bella pov chan chan !! jejejje

espero sus opiniones

saludos y abrazos


	8. Love or fear?

******Disclaimer:_ Esta historia pertenece a Not All Heroes Wear Capes, yo solo tengo su permiso para traducirla. Los personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer =)**

* * *

**Este Cap va dedicado a todos los chilenos que sufrieron en el terremoto del 27 de Febrero, se que ha sido duro, lo se por carne propia, pero se que somos un pais fuerte y que podremos salir adelante de esta. ¡Fuerza Chile!**

* * *

**¿Love or fear?**

Alice, Emmett y yo teníamos física ahora, mientras que Rose y Jasper tenían química. Mantuve un ojo puesto sobre la chica teniendo que mirar a través de la mente de los otros para encontrarla. Ella ahora estaba en historia y más bien parecia aburrida. Como en Ingles, se sentó en la parte de atrás de un lado, mirando hacia afuera de la ventana, e inquieta, pero no se puso sus audífonos.

Cuando sonó la campana, ella se levanto tímidamente y dejo el salón. Yo hice lo mismo, sin saber ninguna palabra de lo que había dicho el profesor. Descubrí que me hacia enojar que hubiera otros chicos que la estuvieran siguiéndola y observándola. Pero, ¿por qué estaría enojado?, ¿no era lo mismo que estaba haciendo yo ahora? pero había algo más. Otra emoción que yo no había sentido con tanta fuerza antes.

Celos.

Momento, ¿yo estaba celoso? ¿Porqué estaba celoso? Estuve pensando en aquello mientras me sentaba en matemáticas. Me tocaba con Alice y Jasper esta clase, y estábamos todos buscando a la chica. La vi caminar hacia la puerta, su imagen distorsionada por el vidrio de la ventana. Escuche como se detenía fuera de la puerta, hasta unos segundos antes de que la campana sonara*. Extraño. No fui el único que noto esto. También algunos que habían tenido historia con ella, y ella había hecho lo mismo ahí también.

El profesor –Sr. Player- no era un hombre agradable, ni tenia algún tipo de intelecto superior. Él encontraba a mi familia irritable porque, para ser honestos, éramos más inteligentes que él. En cuanto tomo la hoja de la chica y se la firmo, el decidió que ella no tenia algún tipo de inteligencia excepcional, para ser precisos ignorante. Me sente y la observe sentarse a ella en la parte de atrás otra ves, los ojos de la mayoría de los chicos la siguieron, aunque ella parecía ajeno a ello. El profesor les entrego el trabajo, escogió ese ya que así el no podría ser molestado y se supondría que mantendría a la clase ocupada todo el tiempo.

Espere, pero me frustre cuando todos se voltearon a hacer su trabajo. Después de unos cinco minutos, todos se voltearon para ver a Bella que estaba sentada con su mano al aire. Él Sr. Player camino hacia a ella, donde el tomo su hoja y le entrego otra. El gruño mientras regresaba a su escritorio. Escuche sus pensamientos a través de la delgada pared que separaba las clases.

"Esa chica se cree tan inteligente, vamos a ver que tan mal hizo esto" Él pensó con una sonrisa. Sentí su furia por el hecho de que ella contesto todas las preguntas correctamente. Él estaba sorprendido de que ella pudiera haber terminado en cinco minutos cuando le debería haberle tomado una hora. Se preguntaba cuanto le tomaría hacer el otro. En ese mismo momento, la chica levanto su mano otra vez, él fue a recoger su hoja. Sin embargo no le paso otra.

Mientras caminaba murmuraba para si mismo

"Esta estudiante piensa que es mejor y mas inteligente que todos, ¡incluso más que los profesores!, ¡Ja! Le diré a los demás acerca de esto, me pregunto si ella es igual de buena en todas sus clases. Es peor que los Cullen. Veamos si ella puede con esto..."

Rodé mis ojos, usualmente los profesores se ponían un poco irritables cuando nosotros éramos un poquito "demasiado" inteligentes, y ellos generalmente nos usaban como ejemplo en todas partes. Era molesto. Oh! El iba a utilizar sus "Preguntas más difíciles de todos los tiempos". Reprimí mi risa. Alice y Jasper me mandaron una mirada inquisitiva, pero no les di importancia. Esas preguntas eran conocidas por todo el instituto. Él le había pedido a solo una persona antes que las respondiera, a una pequeña y asustada chica nueva que había llegado tarde a clases. Ella fracaso miserablemente, y el la ridiculizo por eso el año entero. Pero yo quería saber como lo haría Bella. Ella ya había probado que era inteligente, pero ¿que tanto era ella?

Él le pidió que saliera al frente de la clase. Esto usualmente pone a la gente nerviosa y los distrae. Ella se paro de su asiento lentamente, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando ella estuvo en frente de todos, El comenzó con sus preguntas. Ella contestaba a todas correctamente, para el disgusto del profesor. Escuche la risa de Jasper y me voltee hacia a él.

"No puedo creer lo inteligente que es" dijo Alice en voz baja, sus ojos estaban asombrados.

"No puedo creer que tan enojado se esta poniendo el profesor" ella dijo sonriendo.

Ellos estaban escuchando todo lo que sucedida a través de la pared, la buena audición podía ser útil algunas veces.

Sonriendo, volví a los pensamientos de los demás. Ella nunca perdió contacto visual con el profesor, nunca se inquieto o movió, no mostro debilidad o signos de que iba a fallar. Todos los estudiantes habían parado de trabajar y tenían sus lápices sobre la mesa, mirando ansiosamente como se desarrollaba la escena. En cuanto la campana sonó los estudiantes se levantaron, y caminaron rápidamente hacia afuera del salón, un poco asustados por la expresión del Sr. Player. Todos abandonaron la sala, esperando ver salir a Bella. Ella no presto atención a la expresión del profesor, y le pregunto amablemente si ella se podía retirar. El pensaba en arrojarle el libro de ejercicios a ella, pero después lo pensó mejor, y le dijo que se fuera. Los demás estudiantes rápidamente se alejaron, esperando poder contarles a todos sobre esto.

Los seguimos, no esperando ser atrapados escuchando o espiando. Nos sentamos en la cafetería, y todo el instituto hablaba sobre los sucedido, incluso hasta el personal de cocina.

"Ellos se entretienen fácilmente, ¿no?" dijo Emmett con picardía. Todos sabíamos lo que entendía Emmett por entretenimiento, o bien se trataba de un oso pardo o rose. ¡Qué asco! Él se estaba imaginando a Rosalie… Bueno, ya se podran imaginar el resto.

Todos sonreímos en acuerdo, pero ninguno respondió. Escuchamos a la chica acercarse hacia las puertas dobles que conducían a la cafetería. Ella se detuvo un momento, tomo una respiración profunda, y abrió las puertas. Toda la cafetería quedo en silencio inmediatamente. Era muy cómico. Ella pretendió no notarlo y camino directamente a conseguir algo para comer. Tan pronto como ella les daba la espalda, ellos retornaron su conversación. Ella se estremeció por el repentino aumento de sonido, al igual que nosotros. Ella vio el puesto de "sírvase usted mismo" donde se compraba la comida, y la miro vacilante . A medida que se acercaba al puesto sus ojos se entornaba como si tuviera dolor de cabeza. Ella se congelo al llegar al puesto. Su rostro estaba crispado, sus hombros a la defensiva y tensos.

Ella estuvo asi por 3 minutos con 14 segundos. Las puertas se volvieron a abrir y una pequeña brisa se coló por la cafetería, y ella se relajo un poco. Pero, once chicos entraron y pronto se unieron a la conversación, ella dejó la bandeja y se marcho. Nadie la noto salir excepto nosotros y estábamos también muy cerca de salir. ¡Había tanto ruido aquí! ¿Cómo podía un lugar tan pequeño hacer tanto ruido? Su ritmo era un poco más rápido de cómo caminaban los humanos. Ella se apoyo en la pared exterior y respiro profundamente.

"¿Ella se enfermó o algo?" pregunto Emmett.

"Quizás le dio vergüenza" dijo Alice pensativamente.

"No, ella estaba adolorida, como un dolor de cabeza" dijo Jasper mirando a Alice.

"Entonces ella también tiene buena audición" dijo Rosalie asintiendo su cabeza para si misma.

Todos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento, nadie nos vio salir, estaban muy ocupados cotillando.

"Yo realmente siento pena por ella, ya sabes. Primer día y ella ya es la comidilla del instituto" dijo Emmett pensativamente.

"Mmmm" dijo Jasper en acuerdo, el resto de nosotros permaneció en silencio.

Rastreamos su esencia en todo el estacionamiento, pasado el estacionamiento y… dentro del… ¿Bosque? ¿Por qué ella se adentro al bosque? La seguimos por el bosque, hasta que ya no pudimos más. Desapareció. Que extraño. No estaba en los arboles o arbustos, solo se…detuvo. Todos miramos alrededor confundidos, empezamos a buscar su esencia es otro lugares como en arboles (como si en realidad pudiera escalar uno) pero aun así no había nada. Empezamos a ampliar nuestra búsqueda, buscando lejos, a kilómetros del instituto, pero no había nada. Nos dirigimos otra vez al instituto, corriendo por el bosque

"¿Cómo diablos tu esencia desaparece?" pregunto Emmett.

"Fácil, no lo hace. No puedes eliminar tu esencia, es imposible" dijo Jasper frustradamente.

"Por supuesto que no, si ella puede hacerlo" dijo Rosalie obviamente.

Salimos por el mismo camino por el cual entramos. Pero ahí estaba. Su esencia estaba ahí, pero alejandose. Estábamos todos confundidos. ¡Esto no era posible, es como si ella desapareciera por 40 minutos y luego reapareciera casi en el mismo lugar! También note que el árbol del lado izquierdo había sido arrancado, y había un hueco en el. Lo deje pasar, tal vez alguien de mi familia lo hizo, pensé mientras caminábamos a paso humano hacia nuestra siguiente clase. Arte. Todos teníamos arte así que no nos teníamos que separar, lo que podía decir, era algo por lo que todos estábamos contentos. Note que la esencia de la chica estaba en todos lo lugares en que nos dirigíamos, ella había estado aquí, donde nosotros estábamos ahora.

"Chicos, pienso que tenemos la misma clase que ella" dije silenciosamente en cuanto alcanzamos la puerta.

Las reacciones fueron distintas. Algunos nerviosos, otros asustados, ansiosos y otros aprensivos. Entramos al salón y la vimos en la parte de atrás, sola. Nos dirigimos hacia al profesor que nos entrego un papel y nos dijo lo que teníamos que hacer. Caminamos hacia su mesa, me di cuenta que tenia los audífonos puestos, y no reacciono cuando nos sentamos en su mesa. Pero todavía no estaba seguro de si ella podía escucharnos.

Como si me estuviera leyendo la mente, Rosalie dijo "¿Estas seguro de que ella puede escucharnos?" dudaba de que ella hubiera escuchado eso, yo apenas lo escuche y estoy al lado de ella. Rosalie se dirigió a mí y yo suspire frustrado.

"No estoy seguro, todavía no puedo leer su mente, es como si no estuviera ahí" mi frustración se notaba en mi voz, todos la miramos.

"No lo se, cuando Edward dijo eso ella se puso toda presumida, luego feliz y luego espantada" dijo Jasper, "Ahora se siente estúpida y molesta" dijo divertido por sus emociones, y por el hecho de que ella se estaba revelando a así misma .

"Ahora ella siente temor hacia mi, Oh! Si ella puede escucharnos, entonces ella ya se habrá dado cuenta de lo que puedo hacer!" Sus pensamientos eran de pánico.

Estábamos todos asustados por ella, quiero decir, ella era algo desconocido. Ella podía hacer cosas que los humanos no podían, pero no era una de nosotros. Entonces ¿Que es ella?

Su mandíbula estaba apretada y soltó un bufido furioso. Ella finalmente levanto la mirada, entrecerrándonos los ojos. Si, ella estaba enojada. Su mano seguía trabajando en el papel, di un vistazo a lo que ella estaba dibujando. Era un bosque, con un conejo saltando detrás de un árbol. Sonaba infantil, pero era genial. Ella era una artista asombrosa. Ella no noto que mire su dibujo, y terminamos solo mirándola, y ella mirándonos.

"Ok, suficiente de estar mirando" dijo Emmett. Él tenia un nivel de atención muy bajo comparado con nosotros, asi que no estaba sorprendido de que el fuera el primero en hablar. Cuando ella lo miro, el se estremeció. No lo podía culpar, la mirada de ella mostraba odio, puro odio. Se necesitaba mucho para poder asustar a un vampiro, y mucho más asustar a Emmett. Escuche a Jasper seguir sus emociones.

"Esta presumida otra vez, y creo que se acaba de ¿chocar cinco mentalmente?"

Emmett se recupero y continuo.

"Queremos respuestas" dijo él. Ella le sonrió.

"Y que les da la impresión de que yo les contare algo, si hubiera algo que decir en primer lugar. Ustedes no tendrían el derecho a saberlo." Ella dijo para esquivar el tema. Pero ella tenía un punto, nosotros ni siquiera la conocíamos. Ella habló en voz baja y dulcemente, ocultando que tan molesta estaba. Ella rápidamente se saco los audífonos, no que necesitara hacerlo, pero se vería un poco extraño mantener una conversación con ellos puestos.

Sus palabras nos dejo sin habla." ¿Qué? ¿Piensan que yo les daré esas "respuestas" que ustedes quieren?" ella se rió, claramente entretenida de nosotros. Nosotros estábamos tratando de intimidarla, tu sabes, por lo general funcionaba. ¿Cinco vampiros contra un…? ¿Pero que era ella?

Alice hablo después. Ella todavía estaba enojada por los agujeros en sus visiones.

"Tenemos derecho a saber" dijo fieramente, pero en voz baja.

"Oh y ¿Cuál es ese?" dijo, ella se veía como si de verdad estuviera interesada en conocer la respuesta.

"No eres la única cosa sobrenatural aquí, ¿Sabes? Contigo aquí estas amenazando con exponernos" dijo Rosalie fieramente. Ahora sabía por que estaba tan enojada.

"¿Sobrenatural? ¿Qué? Pero dejemos algo en claro. ¿Qué creen que soy?" dijo en broma. Pero por Jasper, podía decir que ella iba en serio con la última parte. Entonces ella si era algo diferente.

"No sabemos, por eso preguntamos. Es obvio que no eres humana" dijo Jasper, frustrado por su falta de cooperación.

"Sabes, puedo tomar eso como una ofensa. Digo, ¿Me veo como un duende o un tipo de bruja?"

Ella no estaba tomando esto en serio. Todos pensábamos lo mismo. Ella no lucia como un duende o una bruja, entonces ¿qué podría ser? Los pensamientos de mis hermanos eran como los míos, preguntándose que podría ser.

"Ella esta preocupada ahora" me informo Jasper, sabiendo que yo estaría escuchando.

"¿Qué? ¡Esto es imposible!" abrió los ojos "Ella me acaba de bloquear todas sus emociones. Es como si no estuviera ahí."

Yo también abrí los ojos sorprendido. ¿Cómo puede hacer eso? Nadie puede esconder sus emociones. La única oportunidad que alguien puede hacer eso es cuando están en coma, muerte cerebral o muerto. Bueno, ella claramente no estaba en coma o muerte cerebral. Y yo podía escuchar sus latidos, así que definitivamente tampoco estaba muerta.

Jasper ahora estaba curioso, pero a la ves asustado. ¿Qué otra cosa puede ella ocultar?

"¿Cómo?" susurro Jasper, olvidando el hecho de que se suponía que el no estaba sintiendo sus emociones. Después de todo. ¡Nosotros deberíamos actuar como humanos!

Ella miro directamente a los ojos y ladeo la cabeza hacia el lado. "¿Qué cosa?" Ella estaba casi preguntándole sobre nuestro secreto.

"¿Cómo puedes liberar tus-" Él se detuvo, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"Ella esta enojada ahora, y increíblemente, aún presumida."

Ella finalmente rompió el contacto visual con nosotros, lo que hizo que todos nos relajáramos un poco. No sabia por qué esta chica nos asustaba tanto. Ella miro su reloj, y asintió con su cabeza, luego miro su dibujo. Estaba casi terminado, pero no sabia como lo pudo terminar. Quiero decir, ella nos había estado mirando todo el tiempo. Ella parecía estar debatiéndose sobre su dibujo, probablemente los colores, ya que no tenía ninguno, pero yo encontraba que se veía bien tal como estaba.

Ella suspiro silenciosamente y dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia nosotros, sus ojos eran amables ahora.

"¿Van a hacer algún trabajo?" nos dijo mirándonos con pereza. ¿De donde vino eso? un minuto estábamos hablando sobre que era ella, y al siguiente, ¿Sobre si nosotros íbamos a hacer algún trabajo? Esta chica era extraña. Los pensamientos de mi familia eran ecos de los míos. Estábamos todos confundidos por su comportamiento. Ella suspiro nuevamente, y nos apunto a nuestras blancas, y olvidadas hojas de papel. No habíamos puesto atención al profesor cuando nos explico lo que teníamos que hacer, estábamos muy ocupados vigilándola.

Ella renuncio a preguntarnos, y se volvió a su dibujo. Los pensamientos de mi familia se sobreponían y mezclaban, como todos pensaban lo mismo. Ella sin embargo parecía estar pensando en algo.

"Ella esta complacida por algo" pensó Jasper.

Por un tiempo nos sentamos observándola, pero ella solo nos ignoraba, y siguió con su dibujo sombreado. La campana sonó sonoramente en el salón, la vi estremecerse por el sonido. Ella se levanto, recogiendo su olvidado Ipod y celular, y los guardo en su bolso. Nos miro.

"¿Y bien? "Dijo lentamente, con los ojos bien abiertos como si estuviera hablando con un niño.

"¿Qué?" dijo Emmett. Como dije, el no es él mas brillante de nosotros. Dios, el sonaba tonto.

"Bueno, la campana sonó, y no se han movido" dijo ella. Era cierto, los otros estudiantes, incluso el profesor ya se habían ido, dejándonos solos con la chica- no! Bella.

Nosotros solo nos encogimos de hombros, y la seguimos mirando. Debió encontrar eso molesto, o aterrador, por lo menos. Ella solo suspiro, tomo su bolso y dibujo, dejándolo sobre la pila al frente del salón. No nos movimos, y esperamos hasta que ella se fuera del rango de audición para poder hablar.

"Bueno, eso no salió como lo planeamos" dijo Emmett, frotándose la frente.

"Bueno, ella tiene un punto, ¿Cómo podemos esperar que ella solo nos lo diga?, ella ni siquiera nos conoce" dijo Alice, quien ahora se estaba imaginando a las dos siendo amigas.

"Ella ni siquiera dijo que no era humana" dijo Rosalie.

"Sin embargo, eso no significa nada, ella puede esconder sus emociones, ser una persona sin emoción alguna. Estoy seguro de que puede mentir fácilmente" dijo Jasper, revelando a los demás que había pasado.

Nos levantamos, y nos dirigimos a nuestra siguiente clase. Casi me golpeo a mi mismo cuando me di cuenta que yo todavía no había hablado con ella. Pero, no quería hacerlo, no enfrente de mi familia. Quería hablar a solas con ella. La clase paso rápidamente, y todos nos encontramos en el estacionamiento, y esperamos a que ella saliera. Ella salió, pero, a pesar de que estaba corriendo, fue una de las ultimas en salir. Todos miramos donde estaba su camioneta, pero… no estaba ahí. ¡¿Qué?!

Ella salió, y vio que la estábamos observándola de nuevo. Ella sonrió un poco y rodo los ojos. En cuanto camino a un lado de la acera, ella dudo, y puso un paso sobre el camino. Ella se detuvo un momento como si estuviera decidiendo algo, pero suspiro y retrocedió. Si hubiera tardado un poco más en hacer eso, ella hubiera sido golpeada por la furgoneta de Tyler Crowley. Se dirigió hacia él, como si ya supiera lo que iba a pasar. Ella se aseguro de que se encontraba bien, y se sintió aliviado despues de admitir que el era culpable y que lo lamentaba. Él era uno de los que la había seguido y observado todo el día. El se alejo manejando sintiéndose un poco mejor, y muy feliz. Eso era extraño, un minuto el estaba perturbado y asustado, y al siguiente el estaba nervioso pero ¿Feliz?. Mire a Jasper, quien se veía tan confundido como yo. No era él el que estaba afectando sus emociones. Entonces ¿Quién? Escuche sus pensamientos mientras el estaba conduciendo.

"Wow. Me pregunto como los otros tomaran esto. ¡Yo realmente hable con ella! Que mal que ella no me tocara, eso hubiera puesto a Mike y Eric locos" pensó alegremente.

Ella lo observo alejarse hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista. Ella suspiro silenciosamente, y siguió su camino hacia el bosque otra vez. De ninguna manera, ¡No la iba a perder otra vez! No se lo que me hizo hacerlo, pero agarre su brazo, deteniéndola. En cuanto se volteo para mirarme, me di cuenta de que nunca la había mirado a ella directamente, bueno, no cuando ella tenia el conocimiento de que lo hacia. En cuanto nuestros ojos se conectaron, sentí algo en mi estomago haciendo flip flop. Mi mente se volvió en blanco mientras me perdía en sus ojos. Vagamente escuchaba a Jasper en mi mente.

"Wow,¿ Qué diablos? ¡¿La misma cosa le paso a los dos al mismo tiempo?! ¿Que fue— ¡Oh Dios Edward! Dime que no…te gusta ella" se encogió mentalmente, y me tuve que retener para no golpearlo. ¿Qué tan malo era que me gustara? Ella era hermosa, inteligente, fuerte. Ella era perfecta.

"Oh dios!" Bloquee a Jasper cuando se compadecio de mi.

Sentía un hormigueo en mi mano mientras la tocaba, esperando por más. Tuve que contenerme, para no estrecharla entre mis brazos.

¡Un momento! ¡No! ¡Ni siquiera sabia que era ella!

¿Importaba tanto eso?, el amor es amor dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

¿Amor? ¡Amor! ¿Estoy enamorado de ella? ¡Oh!

"Los dos están negando acerca de eso". Pensó Jasper, como si supiera lo que acababa de descubrir.

¡Mierda!

**Bella pov**

N/A : Sé que me estoy saltando una gran parte, pero ellos se van a encontar el uno con el otro eventualmente. Solo tenganme pasiencia.

Desperté dios sabe cuanto tiempo después. El sol todavía estaba arriba, así que no pude haber estado afuera tanto tiempo. Escuche gente a la distancia, en el estacionamiento del instituto. Era un recreo, la hora de almuerzo o el final del día. Me encontraba en el suelo del bosque, adolorida y herida. Trate de pararme, pero mis cuatro patas no me sostenían. Mis heridas quemaban salvajemente con cada movimiento que hacia. Cambie rápidamente, y encontré el dolor más fácil de llevar en cuanto me apoye sobre mis rodillas. Estirando mi brazo, me agarre de un árbol a mi izquierda y me puse sobre mis pies. No deje que mi espalda tocara el árbol, no quería más dolor del que ya estaba sintiendo. Tan pronto como me puse de pie, el dolor escoció mi espalda, haciendo que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas y se me hiciera borroso mí entorno.

Agarre mi bolso, y aparecí en mi habitación, no queriendo caminar. Me arrastre hasta mi armario y saque una polera holgada para que no irritara mi espalda. Me cambie cuidadosamente, lamentando haberme puesto una polera apretada en la mañana, mientras me rozaba la espalda con fuerza. La polera holgada era…pues holgada, no muy favorecedora, pero no me dolía usarla. Me mire en el espejo, era un desastre.

"Bueno, ¡Acabas de ser atacada, y casi asesinada por un vampiro! Date un descanso" pensé.

No me gustaba la idea de darme una ducha. El solo pensamiento del dolor que me causaría me hacia estremecer. Me limpie lo mejor que pude tratando de borrar la imagen "estuve en el suelo por Dios sabe cuanto tiempo". Corrí escaleras abajo, y mire el reloj. 9:32, era hora del descanso en el instituto. Agarre las llaves de mi camioneta y salí de la casa, asegurándome de borrar mis huellas. Si Charlie se enteraba de que falte al instituto se saldria de sus casillas.

Maneje hacia el instituto lentamente, odiando cada hoyo, baibén y curva en el camino. Nunca me apoye en los cómodos asientos de la camioneta, no queriendo tocar mi ardiente espalda y que comenzara el dolor de nuevo. Me di cuenta que era la curación, pero ¡Desearia que fuera más rápido!.

Me detuve en el instituto, y me di cuenta que quedaban cinco minutos para que comenzara la clase. Cuidadosamente salí de la camioneta y camine hacia el edificio, moviendo mi espalda lo menos que fuera posible. No importaba que tanto lo intentara, mi espalda todavía quemaba espantosamente con el dolor. Intente que pareciera que me encontraba bien, caminando normalmente, ni ningún humano lo notara de todas formas. Exactamente ningún humano lo noto, pero los vampiros seguro que si. Me daban miradas interrogantes en cuanto pase junto a ellos en el pasillo , encogiendome cada vez que alguien pasaba a mi lado rozandome.

La subita prisa por entrar a clases y los estudiantes pasandome a llevar, hacía que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas y hacia a mi estómago retorcerse de dolor. Seguí caminando, y llegue a mi clase a salvo, libre de vampiros. ¿Era extraño decir que los extrañaba? Pero las cosas habían cambiado ahora. Cuando mire a Edward en el pasillo, mi corazón todavía sentia una punzada por el, pero yo me sacudia de miedo en cuanto el recuerdo de él tratando de matarme llenaba mi cabeza. ¿Estaba asustada de él?

"Por supuesto que estas asustada de él. ¡El trato de matarte!" Mi mente me gritaba.

No, el no trato de matarme. El trato de matar al Jaguar, no a mí. El no sabia que era yo. El no pudo haberlo sabido.

¿O si?

Mi clase estuvo llena de dolor, ojos llorosos, luchando por respirar cada vez que alguien me tocaba. Mi mente estaba tratando todo el lio de Edward, y no escuche nada sobre lo que el profesor hablo. En el almuerzo, me senté en mi camioneta y ignore el bosque. No creo que podría ir allí todavía, no después de esta mañana. Sentí mi espalda mejorándose, mientras en dolor desaparecía en el transcurso del día, pero todavía era horrible.

En cuanto la campana sonó, me baje de mi camioneta lentamente y la cerré detrás de mi. Mi mente todavía daba vueltas en todo el asunto de Edward. Sabía que ellos estaban ahí, apoyados en sus autos, observándome. Habían estado haciendo eso toda la hora del almuerzo. Jasper todavía parecía enojado, pero de alguna manera dolorosa. Supongo que él sentía mi dolor. Estábamos en lados opuestos en el estacionamiento. Yo estaba cerca de la entrada, entre más rápido podía salir de ahí mejor, mientras su auto (el volvo) estaba mas cerca del edificio del instituto.

Los ignore mientras caminaba despacio hacia el edificio donde estaba mi siguiente clase, estaba demasiado envuelta en mis pensamientos para incluso reconocerlos. Para reconocer nada. Incluso estaba demasiado ida para darme cuenta que había un auto yendo hacia mi dirección. Estaba andando por la vía, ignorando todo, envuelta en mi mente.

¿Edward me odiaba tanto, que me quería muerta? Jasper lo hacia, lo dijo el mismo. Pero ¿Edward? El parecía preocuparse por mí. Casi me rio de mi misma. Él era un vampiro, él se preocupaba por cualquiera que tuviera sangre. Entonces ¿me gustaba? No, no puede gustarte, él quiere matarte. Entonces el no me gustaba, pero ¿tampoco me disgustaba? ¡Eso si que es claro!

Pero, ¿él sabia que yo era el jaguar? No, el no pudo haber sabido. Pero mis ojos se mantienen del mismo color, y aunque mi esencia se vuelve animalistica, mi esencia sigue ahí débilmente. En todo caso, ¿por qué el estaba tratando de matar a un animal? Él es un vampiro, el mata humanos ¿no? Pero, entonces ¿por qué iría tras un jaguar?. Cierto-Conceptos basicos - sabía que los ojos de los vampiros eran rojos por la sangre que estaba en su sistema. Entonces… los ojos de los Cullen son dorados porque se alimentan de….¿miel?

No, los vampiros necesitan sangre. Pero ¡él atacó a un Jaguar! ¡Los jaguares tienen sangre! ¿él caza animales? Todos ellos deberían hacerlo. ¿Por eso ellos pueden ir al instituto y no matar a todos los estudiantes? Estaba sorprendida de lo mucho que eso tenia sentido. ¡Wow! ¿Me pregunto por qué ellos… ?

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados en cuanto el dolor en mi espalda aumento considerablemente. Di vueltas muy rápido y mi cabeza empezó a girar locamente, a pesar de que yo estaba acostumbrada a la velocidad. Quiero decir, yo no estaba exactamente en mis mejores condiciones ahora.

Escuche una fuerte bocina a lo lejos y unos neumáticos chirriando sobre el asfalto. Estaba muy confundida, y el dolor no ayudaba para embargo, descubrí la razón del fuerte dolor en mi espalda. Dos brazos estaban envueltos fuertemente alrededor de mi cintura y me aleja a algún lugar. Eran muy duros, blancos y fríos. Muy, pero muy fríos. Lo podía sentir a través de mi polera.

Era unos de los Cullen. Pero no sabía cual de todos. Era definitivamente hombre, a juzgar por sus músculos. No eran los brazos de Jasper, ya que no tenía marcas de mordeduras. Además Jasper no me ayudaría, el probablemente me empujaría en frente del maldito auto. Emmett era demasiado musculoso, y este brazo no era tan grande como el de Emmett. Así que eso nos deja a Edward.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, y yo estaba destrozada. Por un lado pensaba, ¡Oh dios! Estoy en sus brazos! Y no me quería mover nunca de ahí. Pero por otro lado, él era el que intento matarte y el causante de tu dolor AHORA.

El me apretó un poco más fuerte y pude sentir como el dolor se estaba poniendo rápidamente peor. Mis ojos no se pusieron llorosos, pero se estaban difuminando en los bordes. Su pecho (el cual estaba muy agradable por cierto) estaba apoyado contra mi espalda, y aunque debería de haber sido refrescante, no bajaba el dolor, ya que era muy fuerte para ser ayudado y tranquilizado por su fría piel.

Nos pusimos de pie lejos del camino del cual yo estaba, frente al instituto, los dos respirábamos con dificultad. Pude escuchar al resto de su familia yendo hacia nosotros, y al conductor blasfemar profusamente. Un momento ¿el Sr Player? ¿por qué estaba conduciendo alrededor del estacionamiento?

Los brazos se apretaron a mí alrededor, haciendo que perdiera el tren de mis pensamientos por el ataque de dolor. Él probablemente estaba tratando de consolarme, pero yo podía sentir como me quemaba mi espalda como si alguien estuviera abriéndola otra vez. Estaba perdiendo la lucha para mantenerme consiente, esperando la indolora paz. Me relaje en los brazos de Edward, mi corazón latía lentamente.

"¿Bella?" Hm mm… Su voz era como terciopelo. Tan suave, tan hermosa. Incluso cuando sonaba preocupado.

El instituto frente a mi comenzó a desaparecer, oscureciéndose. El dolor de mi espalda disminuyo en cuanto me fundía más en sus brazos, y él soportaba la mayor parte de mi peso. Escuche su voz otra vez, al igual que las voces de su familia a mi alrededor, pero no los podía entender. Deje que la negrura me llevara, deleitándome con la sensación de adormecimiento que veía con el.

* * *

Ejem ejem... Hola! soy la hallie

.... emm se que deben estar preguntandose que hace ella metida aqui, pues vine a dar explicaciones xD

Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima actualizacion y creo q a varias les gustaria saber el por que. El asunto es que yo me demore bastante en revisar este cap (es mucho mas largo que de costumbre), acepto la culpa. Pero ademas de ello, ocurre que mi pais sufrio un gran catastrofe natural, por lo que me impobilisito terminar con el cap, pues no tenia luz y tambien estaba muy aterrada como para concentrarme en la revision.  
Bueno, luego de las explicaciones nos gustaria saber que les parecio este cap, este sera el ultimo Pov edward, asique espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^^

En fin, dejare de dar lata, queremos saber su opinion! asique clicke ese hermoso boton verde de abajito y cuentenos :3

Abrazos y besitos! :D


	9. Assistance

******Disclaimer:_ Esta historia pertenece a Not All Heroes Wear Capes, yo solo tengo su permiso para traducirla. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer =)**

* * *

¡Dios! ¡Eso duele! ¿Qué diablos paso? Todo lo que podía sentir era dolor. Invadía todos mis pensamientos y se me hacia casi imposible pensar con claridad.

Recordaba un auto, o una van. Pensaba algo sobre la miel, y ojos. Oh si, ahora recuerdo. Estaba pensando en los ojos de Edward, ¿cierto? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Esto dolía! No, tenía que recordar. Había una camioneta, unos brazos, frío y dolor.

¡Ya recuerdo! Estaba caminando por el estacionamiento, luego Sr. Player trato de atropellarme, pero Edward me saco del camino, pero al sostenerme tan fuerte hizo que aumentara el dolor. ¡Oh si! Estoy tan contenta que pude recordar, ¡Ugh! ¿Por qué las heridas de vampiros tienen que tardan más en curar que las de los otros?

Sentía que estaba recuperando la conciencia. Uno- Podía sentir algo suave debajo de mí. Un momento, pensaba que estaba en el estacionamiento. ¡Ugh! Esto era confuso. Dos- Pude ver la luz a través de mis parpados cerrados. Y tres- entre más consiente estaba, peor sentia el dolor. Prefería estar inconsciente hasta recuperarme que despertar ahora.

Sin embargo, parecía que no iba a conseguir lo que quería.

El dolor aumento en cuanto regrese a la tierra. En realidad se sentía así, como que yo hubiera estado flotando, y repente era un objeto pesado y bajaba de nuevo a la tierra. Era extraño. Me sentía pesada y lenta.

Entonces me di cuenta que no tenia idea de donde estaba. No estaba en el estacionamiento eso era seguro. En lo que estaba acostada se sentía blando, como un sofá o una cama. Mi espalda flameo agonizante al pensar en el dolor que la suave cosa me estaba ocasionando. Arrugue mis ojos por el dolor, y como resultado una lágrima de dolor bajo por mi cara. Sentía mi pecho subir y bajar con cada respiro, lo que me hacia saber que estaba viva.

Escuchaba a mí alrededor, con la esperanza de que me dieran alguna pista de donde estaba.

"Ella esta despierta ahora" oí que dijo en voz baja la que se llamaba Alice. Escuche algunos forcejeos, puertas abrirse y cerrarse, y alguien bajando las escaleras a la velocidad de un vampiro. Los escuchaba cerca de mi, donde sea que estaba, y una pausa.

Momento, ¿Estaba en la casa de los Cullen? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto querían obtener respuestas? Pensé sobre eso, podía con ellos, pero podría ser más difícil con mi espalda en esta condición. Pero ¿ellos me harían daño?

Me quería mover, pero estaba asustada de que haría que mi espalda doliera incluso más. Quería desesperadamente limpiar las lágrimas de mi cara. Mostraba debilidad. Lo sé, lo sé. Es tan Cliché, llorar era un signo de debilidad, pero era cierto. Tú nunca lloras enfrente de tus enemigos, les da fuerzas, y les muestras tu debilidad. Eso era estúpido, la mía era demasiado obvia.

"¿Bella? ¿Bella puedes abrir tus ojos?" escuche a Edward decir suavemente a mi lado.

¿Era él el que me iba a matar? Al menos la ultima cosa que vería seria a él. No, ¡él era el enemigo! ¡No puedes pensar así! Si él trata de matarte, tú tendrás que pelear, y matarlo. Mentalmente me encogí por la imagen en mi mente:

Edward…sin vida… inmóvil….muerto.

¡No podía hacer eso! Mi corazón se rompió por el solo pensamiento.

Sentía una mano fría tocando la mía, sosteniéndola con cuidado, levantándola ligeramente de mi lado.

Quería mirarlo. Para buscar sus hermosos ojos. Incluso si ellos estaban llenos de furia, enojo y desagrado, necesitaba verlos.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, entrecerrando mis ojos por la luz reflejada del techo brillante. Los humanos no tendrían que estar tan molestos por eso, pero con mi vista, era realmente brillante.

Me concentre en pensar en el dolor, en inhalar y exhalar, y en no dejar caer las lágrimas de dolor. Edward solo se sentó sosteniendo mi mano por un rato, permitiendo que me calmara un poco. Me sentía igual como cuando me toco por primera vez, se sentía tan… natural, tan correcto.

"¿Bella? …" lo escuche susurrar a mi lado, casi silenciosamente.

Voltee mi cabeza hacia un lado, reconocí una almohada detrás de mi cabeza. Estaba agradecida de que no causara más dolor en mi espalda. Yo solo lo mire a él. No hable, solo lo miraba, y él me miraba a mi. Busque dentro de sus ojos, dispuesta a que el entendiera, para conocer todo sobre mi, para amarme de la forma en que yo lo amaba a él. Su mirada era intensa también, se sentía como si él estuviera viendo a través de mí, dentro de mi alma. Querían tan desesperadamente, buscar en su mente y saber que estaba pensando, saber que planeaba hacer conmigo. Pero no podía. ¿Con qué me encontraría? ¿Rechazo? ¿Odio? Sabía que no podría soportarlo.

_¡Oh si! Te puedes encargar de un grupo de cincuenta vampiros, sin problemas. PERO mirar dentro de la mente de otros y enfrentarte al rechazo ¿huyes de ello? ¿Qué tan jodida estas? _Mentalmente me grite sarcásticamente. Pero aun así….. No podía lograr hacerlo. Era patético, lo sabía. Pero causarle dolor, me causaría a mi dolor.

Lo oí suspirar silenciosamente, sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

"Bella, ¿Qué pasó?" Dijo, debí haber imaginado la preocupación en sus ojos.

"Emm…" trate de recordar todo, pero todo estaba confuso. "Yo…" lo mire. Él no parecía enojado o petulante de mi falta de conocimiento, como yo esperaba. Él parecía…preocupado, y…amoroso. ¿Él podría ….am—

_¡Bella! ¡Él es un vampiro! Él tiene que actuar enfrente de los humanos todos los días, ¡es un maestro del engaño, todos lo son! ¡No puedes confiar en él!_ Una voz en mi cabeza me decía. Pero yo quería confiar en él, incluso si mi pensamiento tuviera razón.

"Tu estabas caminado sobre la carretera cuando el Sr. Player casi te atropella. Por suerte, yo y mi familia nos encontrábamos lo suficientemente cerca de ti para sacarte del camino, pareció como si hubieras estado fuera, en tu propio mundo" su voz sonaba molesta, espere que la furia y explosión de odio que naturalmente se desplegaría viniera. Pero...

"Pese que estabas bien, pero cuando te derrumbaste…" él finalmente aparto su mirada, mirando mi mano, que todavía sostenía.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? No le entendí. Lo mire por un minuto, confundida, tratando de entenderlo. Era imposible.

Aparte la mirada de él, para ver donde me encontraba. Estaba, sin duda, en un sofá. Un ENORME sofá. Había otros dos sillones iguales que este, solo que de cuero blanco. Había una enorme mesa de comedor con sillas alrededor, casi oculta detrás de una pared que no alcanzaba a cerrar el cuarto. También había una enorme escalera que llevaba al siguiente piso. Largas ventanas dominaban la pared de atrás. El efecto era…sorprendente. Cuadros elaborados colgados alrededor de la planta baja, que se había convertido en un gran cuarto por le aspecto de las cosas. Todo era de color blanco.

Me voltee hacia Edward cuando oí su ropa moverse, indicando que el se estaba moviendo.

"Lo siento. Esta es mi casa. Mi familia y yo te trajimos aquí porque nuestro padre es doctor y queríamos asegurarnos que estuvieras bien" dijo volviendo a mirar dentro de mis ojos.  
Me estremecí al examinar la oración, su padre era un _doctor_. Pero… pensé que cazaban animales, no humanos. Quizás estaba equivocada. Pero ¿Porqué ellos querían asegurarse que estuviera bien?

_Ellos no querían. Esa es solo su excusa para traerte a su casa, para que ellos pudieran mat—_pare de pensar en ello. No quería pensar en ellos matándome.

Pero una cosa era segura. Tenia que salir de aquí. Esto era peligroso, muy peligroso. Si ellos no me mataban, luego podrían averiguar que era, entonces serian perseguidos como yo. No les haría eso a ellos, incluso si ellos mataban humanos.

Me hice la desentendida sobre su oración, sin dar respuesta. No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado encerrada dentro de mi cabeza, pero cada segundo era demasiado tiempo.

Me senté rápido, arrepintiéndome inmediatamente. El dolor quemaba mi espalda. Apreté la mano de Edward con mucha más fuerza que un humano podría, pero no me importaba en este minuto.

Cerré mis ojos, y respire profundamente, inclinando mi cabeza hacia mi pecho, escondiéndola de Edward detrás de mi escudo de cabello. Bueno, demasiado para no mostrar ninguna debilidad.

Espere, pero el dolor nunca disminuía, así que decidí que tendría que aguantarlo. Saque mis piernas del sofá, y me levante. Estaba agradecida que Edward estaba sentado cerca de mi cabeza, de lo contrario habría recibido una patada en las costillas. Iba rápido, y usando demasiada fuerza. Edward estaba sorprendido por el repentino movimiento pero no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerme, nunca soltó mi mano. Se levanto conmigo, y me estabilizo cuando tambalee un poco, usando su mano para centrarme, el mundo dejo de girar.

Mire detrás de mí, fuera de la ventana. ¡Estaba oscuro ya! ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Mis pensamientos se fueron directo a Charlie. Su mente debe ir a mil por hora. El debe pensar que ellos habían vuelto y que finalmente me habían matado.

"Tengo que ir a casa" dije rápidamente en cuanto volví a mirar a Edward. El me estaba mirando fijamente.

"Bella, no pienso que eso sea una buena idea. Te desmayaste en el instituto, lo podrías hacer en tu casa. Carlisle esta aquí y puede asegurarse de que estés bien" él hizo que sus ojos flamearan dentro de los míos, y yo estaba sorprendida de que no hubiera un charco de baba en el suelo. Pero tan pronto pensé en Charlie, salí de mi ensimamiento.

"Lo siento, pero tengo que. Gracias por cuidar de mi y todo. Yo… agradezco eso. Pero de verdad necesito volver donde Charlie…" no termine, pensando en que tan preocupado debe estar Charlie. Además, tenía que prepararle el té, y créanme, Charlie no podía hervir agua en una olla.

Me sorprendí al escuchar el cambio de voz de Edward.  
"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que ir a casa, a _Charlie?_" su voz estaba enojada, y estaba a punto de gritar, su mano temblaba sobre la mía.

Aparte mi mano de la suya, otra vez, usando más fuerza que un humano. Note que se congelo en el momento en que hice aquello, mmm... probablemente noto mi fuerza. Pero ¡nadie hablaba de mi papá así! De acuerdo, quizás no era mi _verdadero_ papá, pero lo quería.

"¿De qué diablos estas hablando? ¿Por qué estas tan enojado? ¿Qué ha hecho Charlie?" le grite, sin duda todos los vampiros en la casa podían escucharnos, pero ellos podrían oírnos incluso si estuviéramos susurrando, así que…

"¿Por qué estoy tan enojado? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!" él grito de regreso, aunque me di cuenta de que no estaba enojado conmigo. Pero ¿Por qué estaba enojado con Charlie?

"¡Por lo que te ha hecho! ¡¿Has visto tu espalda?!"Bajo un poco el tono de voz, pero sus ojos todavía estaban furiosos.

"¡¿Qué?!" ¡¿Él pensaba que Charlie tenía algo que ver con mi espalda?! Si tan solo supiera…

Él suspiro frustrado, pero no hablo. Entendí.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Piensas que Charlie tiene algo que ver con esto?" no puede evitarlo. Me aleje un paso de él, y me reí. Todo el asunto era absurdo. Charlie no podía herirme, el era humano. Solo me curaría. Solo el pensamiento de Charlie "hiriéndome" era delirante. Podía decir que él estaba confundido y frustrado conmigo.

"¿Por qué estas riendo? Dijo en voz baja.

"¿Tu…de verdad…crees….que Charlie pudo…herirme?" Me las arregle para decir entre risas.  
Me seque las lágrimas de mis ojos, y me las arregle para serenarme un poco mientras él hizo la pregunta crucial.

"Entonces, ¿Qué paso?" dijo más seriamente de lo que jamás antes.

¿Qué demonios voy a decir?  
_Oh, si, te acuerdas del jaguar que casi mataste el otro día, bueno…ese era yo.  
_  
No podía, así que ¿Qué podría decirle?

"Bueno, yo….me caí. En realidad es muy común en mí. Desafortunadamente, me lastime con unos clavos viejos. Como supiste....."Dije rápidamente, esperando que él dejara el asunto. Entonces, me di cuenta de algo.

"Un momento. ¿Cómo sabes lo de mi espalda?" dije, ahora preguntándome donde estaba la chaqueta que estaba usando. Si uno de ellos me hubiera puesto un dedo encima…

Él parecía avergonzado en cuanto lo miré, ahora agradecía que me hubiera alejado de él.

"Bueno, estabas herida y queríamos asegurarnos de que estuvieras bien, así que…" lo interrumpí, él miro hacia abajo.

"¿Dónde están las llaves de mi camioneta?" dije, cerrando mis ojos. Una parte de mi mente le gusto de que ellos se preocuparan tanto por mí, de que hicieran eso, pero la otra parte….  
_¡Por supuesto que se preocupan por ti! Tu eres una "espina en su lado", quien sabe que podrían haberte hecho. _Mi mente me chillo.

"Aquí" dijo rápidamente, mientras las sostenía. Las escuche tintinear juntas, y abrí mis ojos.

Se las arrebate, y camine hacia la puerta del frente. Sabía que debería estar agradecida por ayudarme, pero estaba enojada. Ignore el dolor de mi espalda en cuanto me movía al caminar lo aumentaba. Solo apreté mis dientes, y seguí adelante. Llegue a la puerta frontal sin ningún problema. Quiero decir, estaba en una casa llena de vampiros que me querían muerta. Esperaba que me detuvieran, o que lo trataran. Pero…nada. Mire atrás para encontrar que Edward no se había movido, pero él me estaba mirando con una disculpa en sus ojos. Me di vuelta, sabiendo que tan bien los vampiros pueden actuar.

Quizás estos vampiros me estaban tratando de capturar, no matar. Ellos no querían a su victima que se entregara a ellos vulnerable y herida. Ellos querían pelear.

Pero….

Quizás, no querían. Quizás ellos solo vivían aquí por casualidad, no por mí. Quizás ellos no me querían matar. Pero esos eran pensamientos demasiado optimistas.

Abrí la puerta, salí, y luego la cerré detrás de mí. Vi mi camioneta estacionada justo a la izquierda de la escalera, me dirigí hacia allí. No me detuve para comprobar si todavía tenía mi bolso o teléfono. Solo quería irme lo más lejos de ellos posible. La camioneta, ahora, hizo poco para calmar mi ansiedad. Por todo el camino a casa, esperaba que ellos saltaran y que me atacaran a mí y a mi camioneta. Pero… llegue a casa sin ningún problema. Encontré mi mochila y teléfono y todo en el asiento del pasajero. Debí haberlos pasado por alto en mi prisa por salir de ahí.

Vi la puerta abierta, haciendo que el pasto resplandeciera con la luz del pasillo. Charlie corriendo de un lado a otro, sin duda, escucho los monstruosos sonidos de mi camioneta.

Abrí la puerta de mi camioneta y él llego a mí abrazándome. Me aleje de él, sin embargo, vio mi expresión de dolor incluso en la obscuridad.

"Te explicare todo papá, ¿De acuerdo? ¿Puedes tomar mi bolso por mi?" dije, planeando que le iba a decir.

"Seguro cariño" dijo consternado y preocupado. Cada vez que lo llamo "papá" el haría cualquier cosa. Sabía que él no era mi verdadero padre, y él sabía que yo no era su verdadera hija, pero durante el tiempo que él me estuviera cuidando, lo éramos. Pero, yo de verdad me sentía como una parte de su familia, a pesar de la falta de mamá, hermanas y hermanos.

Me dejo entrar a nuestra casa. Camine hacia la sala de estar, y me senté al borde del sofá. Escuche la puerta cerrarse, y Charlie fue a la cocina y dejo mi bolso en la mesa. Camino y se sentó en el mismo sofá que yo, esperando que empezara a hablar y le explicara.

Tomando un respiro profundo, traté de explicarle. Pero ¿Puedo explicar algo de esto? ¡Todo tenia algo que ver con vampiros! Qué le digo a Charlie ¿Cuando fue atacada por un vampiro mientras era un jaguar, luego que casi me atropellan, luego el mismo vampiro que trato de matarme me salvo, luego su aquelarre trato de ayudarme o dañarme? Era una situación imposible. Pero tenia que decirle algo, cualquier cosa.

vamos!

* * *

holaa!! muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, favoritos, y alertas... =)

De verdad siento la demora, se que dije que actualizaria la semana pasada pero tuve algunos problemas con mi pc y me fue imposible... pero espero esta vez no demorar.

ok.. que les parecio ¿? ¿que creen que le dira bella a Charlie¿? la verdad¿? que pasara¿? chan chan !!

espero nos dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y teorias ;)

saludos y abrazos de osos para todas !


	10. Aggitation

******Disclaimer:_ Esta historia pertenece a Not All Heroes Wear Capes, yo solo tengo su permiso para traducirla. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer =)**

* * *

Después de arreglármelas para contar una historia apenas creíble, él me dejo ir a la cama. ¡No podía creer que él me hubiera creído!

"Estoy bien papa, lo juro" trate de sonar convincente, pero fue arruinado por una mueca de dolor.

"Bella, estás herida, me doy cuenta" me miro tratando de encontrar cualquier lesión. No parecía darse cuenta de que la ropa holgada usualmente la reservaba para dormir.

¡Oh no! ¡No se lo puedo mostrar! ¿Cómo le explicaría que me curo tan rápido? Estaba muy segura de que Charlie sospecharía algo.

"Emm… Bueno. Era una vieja herida que me hice en Houston, me caí y me lastime mi espalda con algunos clavos. No es nada." Me encogi de hombros.

"No lo se Bella. El instituto llamó y dijo que te faltaste a todas tus clases después del almuerzo. ¿Qué paso?" él parecía muy ansioso.

"Bueno…Hubo un….Incidente" trate de no mentir "Y, estube preocupada de ello por un tiempo. De cualquier modo, algunas personas, amigos, del instituto me llevaron a casa con ellos" Wow, no lo hice muy bien ¿cierto? Hice sonar a los Cullen como acosadores.

"Bella, no te puedes acercar a nadie, lo sabes. ¿Quiénes eran?" Charlie no le agradaba el hecho de que no pudiera tener amigos, era muy peligroso para ellos. El era demasiado sobreprotector, pero me gustaba eso.

"Mmm... los Cullen. Estaba con ellos antes de que pasara. Además, su papá es doctor ¿no?" esto lo pareció aplacarlo un poco.

"Si, lo es. Ellos son una familia muy amable, se cuidan entre ellos, nunca he tenido ningún problema con ellos, ni siquiera con los chicos. Y son tan cercanos unos con otros. Cada vez que esta soleado, van a campar" él sonrió.

¿Así que esa era la excusa que daban? ¿Quizás iban a cazar animales? No estaba segura, pero eso explicaría el color diferente de ojos. Estaba un poco ansiosa por salir de esta conversación.

"Papá, ¿Está bien si voy a descansar un poco?" me acerque al final del sofá, levantándome lentamente para enfatizar lo que estaba diciendo.

"Seguro cariño. ¿Estas segura que estás bien?" se levanto conmigo, poniendo una mano en mi hombro. Hice una mueca ligeramente en cuanto me toco. Parecía que cualquier toque causaba que mi espalda doliera más.

"Sí, el doctor Cullen me curo bastante bien" me moví lejos de su mano. Me gire y camine hacia las escaleras, tratando de no mover mi espalda. ¡Ha! ¡Traten de caminar sin mover su espalda! Es demasiado difícil. Para cuando llegue a mi cuarto, tenía lagrimas en mis ojos.

No me moleste en cambiarme, solo me tire en mi cama. Me saque mis zapatos, y cerré mis ojos. No me podía apoyar en mi espalda, por supuesto, asique me recoste de lado. El único problema era que no podía dormir cuando estaba de lado.

Creo que dormí como dos horas esa noche. ¡Genial! No seré exactamente la persona más amable para hablar en mañana.

La última vez que tuve esta herida de un vampiro, me tomo cuatro días poder curarme. Solo tres días más de dolor, solo 72 horas más, 4320 minutos. Podía hacer eso. Creo.

Me levante de la cama, con la sensación de rigidez y dolor por estar en la misma posición por horas. Mire mi bolsa de aseo y trague saliva. Necesitaba una ducha, no quería oler mal o algo. Pero, dolería, mucho.

¿Quizás podría proteger mi espalda? ¡Oh dios! Como no pensé esto antes. Me podía proteger a mi, ¡ó mi espalda! ¿Como pude olvidar mi escudo?. Rápidamente, puse un escudo alrededor de la herida de mi espalda, y agarrando mi bolsa de aseo, entre a la ducha.

Esta era probablemente la ducha más larga que he tenido. Me ayudaba a relajar mi cuerpo y mente, quizás demasiado. Luche por estar despierta en cuanto entre en mi camioneta. Desde que el dolor en mi espalda estaba entumecido por mi escudo, el agotamiento no tardo en llegar. Cuando doble hacia el estacionamiento, la mayoría de la gente ya estaba aquí. Todos incluyendo a los Cullen por supuesto.

Yo, en realidad, me sentía muy mal por haber sido tan pesada ayer.

¿Por qué? Ellos son vampiros y te llevaron a su casa, con el resto de su aquelarre, ¡cuando estabas inconsiente!

Pero, ellos no actuaron como ningún vampiro con el que me haya encontrado antes. Había conocido cientos de su clase, y eran totalmente distintos. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que los hace diferente?

Sus ojos, su comportamiento, como ellos pueden ir al instituto lleno de humanos y no matar a ninguno, como Carlisle es un doctor. Y, como ellos pueden mezclarse con los humanos tan bien. La mayoría de los vampiros se esconden, viven lejos de la civilización en caso de que los descubran. Pero ellos se ocultan a plena vista, viven entre los humanos, su comida. No lo podía creer. Pero, ¿Esto significaba que ellos podían ser de confíanza? No eran como los otros vampiros, eso es claro, pero ¿Significaba eso de que yo podía confiar en ellos sobre esto?

Me encontré mirándolos, todavía sentada en mi camioneta. Ellos me miraban de regreso, sus rostros llenos de curiosidad. Sabía que debía lucir igual. Quería saber su asunto, porque estaban así, quería respuestas sobre ellos, como ellos querían respuestas de mi.

Vagamente, escuche la campana sonar, anunciando el comienzo de la clase. Tratando desesperadamente de mantener mis ojos abiertos, baje de mi camioneta, cerrándola detrás de mí. Desde que los Cullen me ignoraron durante tres semanas, me encontré consiente de lo sola que estaba, usualmente, no me importaba estar sola, pero cuando tus potenciales enemigos estaban sentados a metros de ti, tienes que aparentar ser fuerte. Incluso si eso significa actuar "humana". Así que, me había vuelto muy amiga de Angela y Jessica. Bueno, no realmente de Jess, ella estaba tan preocupada por su propio bien, pero Angela era realmente agradable. Así que estaba clasificada como una de su "grupo".

Me encontré a Angela, Jess y Mike en las puertas de entrada del instituto, como siempre Angela era agradable, Jessica me miraba, y Mike me seguía como un perrito perdido. Me estaba cansando de su "coqueteo". Le dije directamente la semana pasada, "no me gustas de esa forma", pero ¿él cree eso? no. Él pensó que solo necesitaba "tiempo" para conocerlo.

Entre en mi ensayo de inglés, y la profesora dijo que era un material estrella. En realidad no estaba sorprendida, ¿Qué otro cosa vas a hacer cuando no puedes salir porque vampiros están vigilado tu casa y cada movimiento tuyo? Además, el chisme que corría sobre mi el primer día ya casi desaparecía. Desde que nadie había visto el incidente en el estacionamiento, aparte de los Cullen, no huba nada que se pudiera hacer sobre el Sr. Player. Él me miraba en clases y murmura insultos bajo su aliento, pero tengo cosas más importantes que preocuparme que un profesor que lo hacia por mi. La hora de almuerzo y recreo eran más fáciles y después de un tiempo me llegue a acostumbrar al nivel de sonido en la cafetería. Por supuesto había momentos donde era demasiado y yo tenia que alejarme -usualmente dentro del bosque.

Los Cullen todavía seguían alrededor, tratando de descubrir algo sobre mi, pero ya no era tan molesto. Principalmente porque me daba una oportunidad para verlos, y tratar de descubrir algo sobre ellos también. Todavía no olvidaba el hecho de que ellos pudieron hacerme algo mientras estaba inconsciente. El solo pensamiento de vampiros tocándome así me hacia estremecer. Pero, no veía a los Cullen como vampiros por alguna razón. Se mezclan entre los humanos tan bien, que si no hubiera sabido en primer lugar sobre ellos, estaba bastante segura que no hubiera tenido la menor idea. Pero aun así, eran los malos.

¿Cierto? ¡Ugh! Mi mente es un revoltijo, pensando la misma cosa una y otra vez. Era demasiado frustrante.

Edward. Me senté en la cafetería después de una aburrida y sin novedades clases de matemáticas. Casi obtengo una detención. Bueno, de verdad trate de contener la risa, pero no pude contra ella. Algunas de las cosas que decía, eran graciosísimas y no pude evitarlo. De cualquier manera, estaba sentada en la cafetería tratando de poner atención a Jess y Lauren que hablaban sobre un baile que venía pronto. Trate de parecer interesada, pero estaba demasiado cansada. En realidad estaba sorprendida de no haber colapsado hasta este punto.

Me rendí de actuar como si estuviera escuchando, cruce mis brazos sobre la mesa y apoye mi cabeza en ellos. Mis ojos se cerraron solos, y yo no estaba luchando contra el sueño. Quizás me metería en problemas por dormir en el instituto, pero no me importaba mucho. No tenía que preocuparme por mi espalda por un tiempo, y tomaría provecho de ello. Caí en un agradable sueño, las voces gritando en la cafetería se convirtieron en un leve zumbido de fondo.

Pronto, demasiado pronto para mi gusto, sentí mi brazo ser sacudido. Gemí en cuanto volví a la realidad, no quería salir a la superficie tan rápido. Era probablemente una de las señoritas de la cocina esperando para poder limpiar las mesas. Levante mi cabeza, con los ojos borrosos por el sueño, y trate de de ver quien me estaba sacudiendo.

Me congele. Alice Cullen estaba parada mirándome, con una expresión muy preocupada en su rostro. Me di cuenta tarde de que la mano que me sacudia era demasiado fría, congelada. Me levante rápidamente, tomando mi bolso al mismo tiempo. Mis ojos todavía estaban muy borrosos, y no podía ver muy bien. Me aleje de ella, pero ella no se movió. Me di cuenta del porque inmediatamente.

Sentí mi espalda chocar con algo frío, duro e inmóvil. Me alegraba que mi escudo estuviera en mi espalda, de otro lado, eso hubiera dolido demasiado. Salte hacia adelante nuevamente, esperando poder alejarme de estas criaturas antes de que pudieran herirme. Un momento, ¡Ellos no podían herirme! Estábamos en el instituto, en medio de la cafetería. Sabía que si elevaba mi voz solo un poco, las señoras de la cocina me escucharían. Estaba a salvo, pero no estaba feliz al estar rodeada de vampiros.

Con un suspiro, me frote mis ojos, quitando el sueño y tratando de aclarar mi vista. Si necesitaba pelear, entonces tenia que por lo menos ser capaz de verlos. Tome un respiro profundo, oliendo los cinco vampiros a mí alrededor, incluyendo la esencia de Edward. ¡Dios! Creo que era como algún tipo de droga. Apenas podía pensar con claridad con él cerca. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlarme, no podía permitir bajar la guardia.

"Mmm…" mire el reloj, y me sorprendí que estaba diez minutos atrasada para mi clase.

"Gracias por despertarme" dije. Alice sonrió un poco, pero todavía estaban todos mirando preocupados.

Hubo un silencio por un tiempo, hasta que Rosalie soltó una pregunta al azar.

"¿Tienes novio?" Parecía un poco avergonzada pero muy ansiosa por la respuesta.

"No" dije lentamente, tratando de averiguar el por que la pregunta.

Espere por una explicación, pero ellos lucían felices mirandome.

"Bueno, tengo que ir a clases, así que…." Termine mientras me dirigía hacia la doble puerta, solo para ser detenida.

"Tú espalda luce mejor" dijo Edward, su voz era como el paraíso. Su voz era burlona como si no creyera que estuve herida en primer lugar, pero incluso con su voz así, era…. ¡no! ¡Concéntrate!

Me voltee, estrechando mis ojos hacia él. Estaba sorprendida cuando todos se estremecieron, no era tan aterradora ¿o si?

"Bueno, tu sabrías ¡¿no?!" Dije, antes de caminar hacia fuera de la cafetería. Sabia, que no era exactamente la forma más madura de actuar, pero estaba molesta.

Luego recordé que tenía biología. La clase que tenía con Edward. Esto iba a ser tan divertido(sarcásticamente).

Entre, lentamente. Levante la mirada y vi que Edward ya estaba sentado en su puesto. Debí haber ido muy lento. Nadie me noto entrar. El salón estaba obscuro, el profesor había puesto un Dvd. Si hubiera sido humana no hubiera sido capaz de ver nada. Que bueno que no lo era.

Me acerque a mi asiento, y me deslice en el, sin provocar ruido. Deje mi bolso en el suelo, y me relaje en mi asiento. Con la obscuridad, el silencio, el calor, el cansancio llego nuevamente. Deje mis brazos sobre la mesa otra vez, y apoye mi cabeza, cerrando mis ojos. Estaba muy consiente de que Edward esta a mi lado, podía sentir el frío que se filtraba a través del aire hacia mi. Su esencia me rodeaba, y me preguntaba si así se sentía estar drogada. Tendría que probar eso algún día, solo para comparar.

Soñé con Edward, el bosque, sangre, los Volturi, Charlie, muerte.

Bueno, era más una pesadilla que un sueño. Una vez más, alguien con manos frías me despertó, solo que esta vez, solo podía ser una persona.

"¿Qué?" gemí silenciosamente, pero sabia que me escucharía.

Levante mi cabeza para mirarlo. Todavía estaba enojada con él, mucho, pero todavía tenia problemas para concentrarme cuando estaba cerca de él. La expresión de su rostro me preocupó. Confuso, furioso, asustado, escéptico. ¿Qué diablos podía significar todo eso?

"Bella…" miro alrededor, rompiendo la burbuja en que estaba envuelta. El salón todavía estaba obscuro, y el video todavía puesto. ¿Por qué me despertó entonces?

"¿Por qué me despertaste Edward? Pregunte, mostrando mi disgusto en mi voz.

No respondió por un rato, pero finalmente, lo hizo. "Estabas hablando dormida" dijo despacio. Me congele. Sabía que hablabla en mis sueños, pero había olvidado totalmente eso. ¿Qué habría escuchado?

¿Pude haber revelado mi secreto, el secreto que he mantenido por toda mi vida, a mi enemigo mortal? ¡Oh Dios!

Me voltee hacia a él, esperando que comenzara. Mi cuerpo temblaba, mis ojos se agrandaron, mis manos sudaban, todo con temor. La vida de Charlie y mía estaba en sus manos.

"Estabas hablando sobre…mi, arboles, dolor, Charlie….muerte" parecía horrorizado con eso. ¡Tendría que haber visto el sueño!

"Era solo una pesadilla Edward" trate de persuadirlo, pero él no vacilo. Había algo más, algo que no me había dicho.

Bajo la voz que solo un vampiro pudo haberlo oído, pero yo lo escuchaba bien, incluso sobre el video a todo volumen.

"¿Cómo sabes sobre los Volturi?" me miro intensamente, buscando una respuesta.

"¿Quién… quienes son?" balbucee. Yo en realidad puedo actuar muy bien, peroen el momento en que realmente lo necesitaba, no podía.

Me entrecerró los ojos, pero no amenazante, si no calculador.

"Se que eres diferente Bella, todos lo sabemos" sabía que se refería a su familia "y tu sabes sobre los Volturi, y sabes sobre nosotros, Bella, necesitamos respuestas" su clase era siempre curiosa, por eso yo estaba en esta situación.

Pero, si había una cosa que odiaba, era que me dijeran que hacer. Era uno de mis defectos, pero lo odiaba. Me enoje innecesariamente, y luche para mantener mi voz lo suficientemente baja para que no escucharan los humano.

"Tú no necesitas saber nada. Tú y tu familia deberían aprender a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos" desprecie la palabra "familia". Ellos no eran una familia, eran un aquelarre. No importaba que tanto ellos quisieran aparentar ser humanos, ellos siempre serian un aquelarre de asquerosos vampiros.

La campana sonó, me levante y salí del salón, antes de que incluso las luces se encendieran, dejando a Edward congelado, en shock ante mi repentino cambio de humor. ¡Él no tenia ni idea! Él tenia la vida de Charlie y mía en la palma de su mano, y él es solo tan…. ¡Ugh!

Todavía tenía otra clase que ir, pero en realidad no podía ir. No podía arriesgar enojarme tanto en medio de arte. Cuando me enojo, pierdo el control de mi poderes, y no era muy bonito para nada. Una vez, cuando estaba con otra familia, en Cuba, puse las puertas de un auto llamas, aunque estaba en la parte trasera de la casa. No podía perder el control con tantos humanos alrededor, era muy peligroso, para ellos y para mí.

Así que, fui hacia el bosque, buscando refugio en su profundidad y sombras. Hoy, me calmó un poco. Escuche unos paso atrás de mi, y sabia quién era incluso antes de escuchar su voz.

"¿Bella? ¿Bella?" grito Edward caminando por el bosque.

Todavía en forma humana, a unas tres millas por delante, desacelere mi marcha actual- la cual era más rápida que la de los vampiros- a una velocidad humana. Llegue a un claro. Era bastante grande, los arboles hacían una forma cuadrada. Cambié otra vez, a una animal del bosque. Sin embargo me quede aquí, quería ver su cara cuando mi esencia se acabara. Pero me mantuve oculta, no quería revelarme ante él.

Me escondí atrás de un inmenso árbol, sentándome en mis patas traseras, y esperando su reacción. No fue lo que esperaba.

El corrió dentro del claro, deteniéndose en el medio, donde mi esencia desaparecía. Bajo la cabeza y como si fuera un oración lo oí susurrar.

"Bella, ¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué eres?" el sonaba triste, herido. Eso causo mi enojo estallara violentamente.

¡¿Él todavía estaba atascado preguntándose que era?! ¿Acaso no sabía cuanto llevaban en sus desiciones? ¡Podrían cambiar su futuro para siempre!, eso o destruirme. Era tan ignorante, ¡tan juvenil! Necesitaba que le enseñaran.

No sabia de donde venia esto. Amaba a Edward, sabía eso. Pero él no me amaba, y probablemente no dudaría en tratar de matarme. Tenía furia por todo el mundo- los Cullen, quienes amenazaban por revelar mi secreto al mundo. Los volturi y los humanos que me daban caza y mataban miserablemente- todo fue dirigido a Edward.

Salí detrás del enorme árbol, revelándome. No me importaba si me reconocía por mi esencia o mis ojos. Pura furia y instintos primitivos resurgieron y sentí por primera vez, miedo de lo que podría hacer.

La cabeza de Edward se levanto, mirándome a los ojos. Suspiro mi nombre, y eso, por una razón inexplicable, me hizo enojar incluso más. Gruñí, en cunclillas, como un depredador cazando su presa. Edward no movió ni un musculo, solo miro dentro de mis ojos. Antes de que pudiera detenerme me lance contra su pecho, gruñendo fuertemente. Él no trato de moverse, o detenerme. Sólo miro como la fuerza de mi salto lo lanzo en el aire.

Nos estrellamos contra un árbol, causando que crujiera en protesta, a punto de partirse por la mitad. Me levante de inmediato, retrocediendo un poco, todo el pelaje de mi espalda se erizó* . El choque debió haberlo traído vuelta al presente, porque él se levanto también, y se puso en cunclillas. Yo no estaba distraída esta vez por su gracia, y no tenia miedo de hacerle daño. Había sucumbido a la mente de un animal, yo era un león de montaña y yo era el depredador.

Ambos no precipitamos contra el otro, chocando en el aire, causando una enorme sonido que resonó en todo el bosque. Esperaba que nadie de su aquelarre viniera a ayudarlo. Caímos al suelo, gruñiendo y rasguñando entre norotros en todo momento. Nos separamos cuando él golpeo el suelo, y corrí hacia él, más rápido de lo que un león lo haría. Me eludió y trato de agarrarme por atrás, pero lo sentí y me voltee, clavándole mis garras en el pecho. Su polera se desgarro fácilmente bajo mis garras. Su piel era como cortar mantequilla con un cuchillo, produciéndole un ensordecedor lamento también.

Se tambaleo hacia atrás, sorprendido probablemente por mi fuerza. Sin embargo no lo deje descansar, me lance contra él una y otra vez. Su lesión lo había debilitado, y se me hizo más fácil atacarlo. Esto llevo un tiempo, pero después de un rato me sentía frustrada. No quería un objetivo fácil, quería pelear. ¿Por qué no estaba luchando?

Lo había acorralado en mi último ataque y lo arroje contra un árbol, él no se movió. Me aparte un poco, y lo mire, no calculando sus debilidades, solo lo miraba. Estaba en shock. Sus ropas estaban destrozadas por mis garras, colgaban por su cuerpo como trapos, y el resto estaba esparcido por el claro. Su perfecta piel estaba desgarrada, le faltaba grandes trozos de carne. Él no estaba sangrando, ya que no podía, pero sus heridas vertían un líquido claro. Veneno. Sabia que era como su tipo de sangre, la reemplazaba cuando ellos se transformaban.

¿Cómo pude haber hecho esto? Yo era un monstruo, no era mejor que los volturi. Estaba tan avergonzada, tan asombrada por lo que había hecho. Amaba a este hombre, este vampiro. Si no supiera que la única manera de matar a un vampiro era despedazarlo y quemarlo, yo hubiera pensado que él hubiera estaba muerto. Lentamente, camine hacia él. Abrió sus ojos en cuanto me acerque y levanto su cabeza para mirarme a lo ojos, pare cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron.

"Adelante" murmuro, cerrando sus ojos otra vez. ¿Se estaba renunciando? ¿Rindiéndose?

Camine hacia él, lentamente. Sabía que él no me lastimaría, no en este estado. Tenia que hacer esto bien, para que él estuviera bien. Sabía solo dos maneras de curarlo. Una- alimentarlo con un gran animal, lo cual no lo iba a hacer. Y segundo- curarlo yo misma. El único problema con eso era que el proceso se llevaría la mayoría de mi energía, y yo ya estaba exhausta. Si lo curaba, y él me atacara, estaría indefensa ante él.

En cuando estaba a pocos pasos de él, su esencia era tan fuerte que casi me hizo retroceder. Pero lo único que sentía era repulsión. Era toda mi culpa.

Camine derecho hacia él, esperando que él se moviera o algo en defensa. Pero todo lo que hizo fue echar su cabeza hacia atrás en el árbol. Si él abriera los ojos me podria mirar directamente, pero no lo hizo. Él pensaba que lo iba a matar. Nunca podría hacer eso.

Presione suavemente mi nariz en su frente, cerrando mis ojos. No sabia otra manera para decirle que no iba a hacerle daño. Después de unos segundos, moví mi cabeza, para que nuestras frentes estuvieran juntas, y nuestros ojos a poca distancia. Me aleje unos segundos después, y vi que él me observaba, sorprendido.

"¿No vas a matarme?" me pareció un poco gracioso que estuviera hablando con un león de montaña como si esperara una respuesta.

Yo solo mantuve el contacto de ojos, tratando de decirle que no le iba a hacer daño. Creo que él entendió. Trato de levantarse, jadeando de dolor al hacerlo. Di un paso hacia delante, presionando con una pata su hombro, con cuidado de no herirlo. Él se estaba causando hiriendo a si mismo, y no podía permitirle hacer eso.

Lucho contra mi un segundo, pero aumente la presión y se relajo debajo de mi. Saque mi pata, asegurándome que no volveria a tratar eso otra vez. Lentamente me dirigi a su lado izquierdo, y me senté, con el vientre hacia la hierba. Me tire a lo largo de su costado izquierdo- sus piernas, torso y brazos- y la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Miro sorprendido mi gesto. No lo podía culpar, estaba actuando más como un gato de casa que un animal salvaje.

Vacilante, levanto su mano derecha. Lo observe en cuanto se movió y lentamente acaricio mi rosto. Cerré los ojos, un ronroneo salió de mi garganta, haciéndome reír un poco.

"Eres una criatura muy extraña, ¿no?" él sonrió.

Hizo una mueca mientras se movía, lo que me recordó lo que planeaba hacer. Cerrando mis ojos otra vez, y concentrándome, canalice toda mi energía para curarlo. Lo oí jadear, como lo habia suponido, su cuerpo brillaba en un extraño color rojo, era lo que pasaba cuando curaba cosas. Sip, ellos brillaban rojo.

Sentí mis poderes trabajar. Vi como se curaban los profundos arañazos del pecho y espalda. Repare los músculos en sus brazos, piernas y cuello. Podía sentir como la energía lentamente se fugaba de mí, pero continúe. No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero después de lo que parecieron horas, había terminado, no había ningún rasguño en él.

Luche por abrir mis ojos, el agotamiento volvió. Lo escuche moverse debajo de mi, y acaricio mi cara otra vez.

"¿Estas bien? ¿Désde cuando los leones curan a la gente? Eres una belleza ¿sabes?" sonrio y yo ronronee de nuevo.

"Sabes, tu tipo me recuerda a alguien. Ella es igual que tu, extraña, poderosa, hermosa" sentí su pecho exhalar un suspiro.

Abrí mis ojos, deseando que dijera mi nombre.

"Me recuerdas tanto a…" su voz se apagó y yo lo mire. Él me estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

¡Oh no! por favor no permitas que me descubra.

De repente, el sonido de pasos llego a mis oídos. Venían del noroeste- del instituto- la fuerza de ellos hizo temblar el suelo un poco. Después de algunos segundos, cuatro de ellos interrumpieron el claro. Se detuvieron en cuanto vieron a Edward desplomado en un árbol, con las ropas arruinadas, y yo dandoles liejramente la espalda. Hubo un completo silencio durante unos segundos

"Edward ¿Qué diablos?"

* * *

¡¡Chan Chan Chan!!

Que gran capitulo ¿no?

Se acerca cada vez más el momento en que Bella nos dira su gran secreto. En rencompensa a su grandiosa paciencia por este cap, les dare un adelanto del proxímo.

_Me había convertido en toda una legenda entre los vulturi, y no por buenas razones. Cada vampiro que se enfretaba conmigo me quería muerta por una razón u otra._

_Fui devuelta a la realidad por esa voz que tanto odiaba._

_"Ah Bella, tan maravilloso de verte una vez más" ...._

¿Adivinan quién puede ser? Esperamos sus teorias :B

Muchas gracias por su paciencia, y lamentamos la demora, hemos tenido unas semanas de locos y no se dio el tiempo para actualizar.

En fin, ¡muchas gracias por su apoyo! Nos vemos en la siguiente actu :D


	11. The Human Within

******Disclaimer:_ Esta historia pertenece a Not All Heroes Wear Capes, yo solo tengo su permiso para traducirla. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer =)**

* * *

Emmett se veía muy confundido, todos ellos lo estaban. Se acercaron a Edward lentamente, como viendo si él los iba a atacar. Edward, que ya no estaba limitado por las heridas o un león, se levanto lentamente, como si se estuviera probando a sí mismo. En cuanto se paro, se volteo hacia mí, yo me congele. ¿Sabía lo que yo era? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hará? ¡Ugh! ¿Por qué él tiene este efecto en mí? Todas preguntas sin respuesta.

"Gracias" dijo en un susurro, pero yo lo escuche.

"Emm… Edward, ¿Por qué le hablas a un león?" preguntó Jasper. Él era el que menos me gustaba. Quiero decir, no me gustaba exclusivamente ninguno de ellos, pero el definitivamente me gustaba menos que el resto. ¡Como se atrevía a llamarme "espina en su costado"!

Edward no contesto, pero la voz de Jasper pareció volvernos a la realidad. Alice corrió hacia él, a velocidad vampiro por supuesto, y lo abrazó.

"¡Estaba tan preocupada! Tu futuro desapareció dos minutos después que la campana sonó, ¡y no pude ver nada! Pensé…" paro de hablar sollozando.

"Estoy bien Alice, lo juro." Él le devolvió el abrazo.

Se apartó de él, sonriendo un poco "Pero, ¿Qué hacías aquí afuera? Nuestro futuro solo desaparece cuando Bella está cerca de nosotros. ¿Qué has estado haciendo Edward?" Emmett y Jasper se rieron de la insinuación de Alice, Rosalie solo sacudió su cabeza.

"Bella se quedo dormida en clases, y…" él me miro. Si. Él lo sabía. "ella empezó a tener pesadillas, y empezó a hablar dormida. La mayor parte era inofensiva, hablaba de Charlie, y el bosque. Pero… comenzó a hablar sobre los Volturi. Sobre Jane, Félix y Aro. Cuando le pregunte acerca de ellos, se puso a la defensiva, y trato de mentir. Se fue de la clase enojada, y yo la seguí para ver si estaba bien" sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí. Note que él no menciono que había soñado con él. ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Sabía el que lo quería? ¡Qué vergüenza!

Todavía estaba congelada en el lugar, solo mirando la escena que se desarrollaba frente a mí. Los Cullen parecían ajenos a mi presencia, en el momento.

"Y… ¿Qué paso?" dijo Emmett, como ya mencione, era un persona muy infantil e impaciente. Estaba saltando de arriba abajo, con sus manos juntas. Supongo que él no soportaba el suspenso.

"Bueno, la seguí aquí, dentro del bosque. Use mi velocidad usual, pero me tarde bastante para llegar a este lugar. Ella debió haber ido muy rápido." Él entorno la mirada hacia mí, mirando por encima del hombro del Alice. Sus hermanos y hermanas habían hecho un semi círculo alrededor de él, casi bloqueándolo de mi vista.

"De todos modos, su esencia se desvaneció justo al medio" él apunto hacia el medio de el claro.

"¿Otra vez?" dijo Jasper sonando frustrado.

"Y ¿Dónde exactamente el león entra en todo esto?" Pregunto Rosalie, fijando su vista en mí. Los otros hicieron lo mismo, creando un muro de Cullen's.

"Bueno, ella como que solo apareció…. Y me atacó" Él vacilo un poco. Su familia lo miró un poco sorprendidos.

"Pero Edward, tu eres un vampiro, fácilmente te puedes hacer cargo de un león" Emmett le sonrió a su hermano.

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "No este Em. Ella es más fuerte y rápida que cualquier otro animal que jamás allá visto. Es más fuerte que un vampiro, más fuerte que yo" dijo, vi pequeños destellos en los ojos de Emmett y una sonrisita colarse en su rostro.

"Bueno, vas a ver qué tal. ¿Vamos?" Edward trato de detenerlo, pero Emmett se abalanzo hacia mí.

Yo todavía estaba congelada, dejando que su inmenso cuerpo chocara contra mí, lanzando a los dos hacia atrás. Esto me saco de mi trance.

Si él quiere meterse conmigo, tiene que lidiar con las consecuencias. Pensé

Cambie rápidamente mi mente a la de un depredador, me levante del suelo más rápido que él, y me agache en el suelo, gruñendo fuertemente.

"Oh, ¿una luchadora?" él parecía divertido por mis acciones. ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes amigo!

Entonces peleamos. Él me daba puñetazos y patadas, mientras yo lo arañaba y cortaba. Era fuerte, quizás el creído más fuerte con el que haya peleado antes, pero no era más rápido que Edward. Mientras luchábamos derribamos unos árboles, destruyéndolos en cuanto chocamos con ellos, partiéndolos por la mitad. Yo estaba hecha polvo, la verdad. Pero a pesar de mi fatiga, no le iba a dejar ganar por ningún motivo. Después de unos veinte minutos él se paro derecho.

"Wow, no me estabas tomando el pelo ¿cierto?" el me aprecio.

Me pare al otro lado del claro jadeando. ¡Necesitaba dormir!

Emmett se devolvió con su familia. Ellos no se habían movido de su línea pero todos estaban sorprendidos, con las bocas abiertas.

"Así que… ¿qué es ella? Pregunto Rosalie con curiosidad

"Bueno, o bien Forks tiene más criaturas misteriosas de lo que pensábamos, o…" por favor no lo digas, "... esta es Bella" cerré mis ojos, deseando de que pudiera solo desaparecer. Bueno, podía, pero eso sería un poco sospechoso.

"¿Qué? Edward, este es un león, no un humano, no es Bella" dijo lentamente Jasper.

"Aw… Eddie tiene a Bella en su cerebro. ¡Incluso la ve en un león!" se burlo Emmett. Estaba agradecida de que ellos no estaban hablando enserio. Pero, ¿de verdad Edward pensaba en mí? ¿Eso quería decir que le gustaba? No, eso era imposible ¿cierto?

"Bueno, sus emociones no son muy animalescas eso es seguro" dijo Jasper serio. Me encogí lejos de sus penetrantes miradas.

"No lo sé…." Dijo Alice

"Miren, mi futuro desapareció, como si estuviera alrededor de Bella. Desaparecí en el mismo momento que la encontré." Él dio un paso hacia mi" su esencia desaparece y el león aparece segundos después. Su esencia, es similar a la de Bella. Ella puede hacer cosas… cosas que ni siquiera les puedo explicar" sabía que se estaba refiriendo a la experiencia de curación que él tuvo.

Su familia todavía me estaba mirando, todos estaban escuchando sus razonamientos. Pude apreciar que todos estaban empezando a estar de acuerdo con él. Escuche a Edward respirar profundamente, dando otro paso largo hacia mí, solo habían doce pasos entre nosotros.

"Y sus ojos… no son del color usual de un león, son café, un hermoso color chocolate… del mismo color que el de Bella." Él miro a mis ojos, y yo lo mire de vuelta. ¡Él lo sabia! ¡Todos ellos lo sabían! Mis ojos se llenaron de miedo, a pesar de mi cansancio. Todavía estaba congelada aun por el terror, esperando su reacción. ¿Le creerían?

Pero, ¿Él sabía el color de mis ojos? ¿Cómo? Por supuesto yo sabía el color de los suyos, un hermoso color topacio.

"Esa es definitivamente Bella" escuche una pequeña sonrisa en la voz de Jasper.

Con mi visión periférica, vi a los otros voltearse hacia Jasper interrogantes. Edward y yo permanecimos conectados, mirando dentro de los ojos del otro.

"Lo sé, porque, tan pronto como Edward dijo eso…. Sentí su amor por él crecer" todos se voltearon hacia mí. Con sus ojos bien abiertos.

Rompí el contacto con Edward, mirando hacia los Cullen. Estaban todos caminando hacia Edward y a mí, a paso humano. Pararon cerca de veinte pasos lejos de mí, nunca apartando la vista.

"¿Bella?" dijo Alice en voz baja, podía decir que ella todavía no estaba segura de creerlo.

Sin pensarlo, mi cabeza se volteo hacia su dirección. Estaba acostumbrada a responder cuando era humana, pero yo no era humana. Los animales no se supone que entiendan a los humanos, menos responderles. ¡Qué estúpida!

Oí un grito ahogado ante mi reacción. De repente, un coro de "Bella's" estallo a mí alrededor. Estaba tan confundida, retrocedí, pero ellos me siguieron. Cuando pararon las voces, probablemente viendo lo que me estaban provocando, solo quedo una sola voz.

"¿Bella?" era casi un suspiro. El más hermoso suspiro que alguna vez haya escuchado….

¡No! ¡Ellos saben lo que eres! ¡Esto fue todo!

Mire a mí alrededor frenéticamente, agradecida de que ellos ya no avanzaban hacia mí. Seguí retrocediendo, tratando de alejarme de ellos.

"¡Bella!" él sonaba urgente, tan demandante.

Negué la cabeza de un lado a otro, en negación. Mire a sus ojos mientras lo hacía, sin darme cuenta que está confirmando lo que ellos estaban diciendo. Me quede inmóvil, mirando al suelo, sorprendida y avergonzada de lo que había hecho. Volví a mirar su cara, no muy segura si quería ver su respuesta.

"Bella" él en verdad suspiro mi nombre esta vez.

"¡Oh dios mío! ¡Es Bella!" susurro Rosalie, cubriendo su boca con su mano, en shock.

"Quieres decir que pelee… ¿con Bella?" Emmett sonaba tan culpable con aquella revelación.

Alice y Jasper permanecieron en silencio, solo miraban con los ojos y la boca abierta. Me aparte rápidamente esta vez, preparando mis piernas para que trabajaran apropiadamente. No tenía idea de lo que ellos me podrían hacer. Tenía que huir.

Di media vuelta y corrí. Corría más rápido que un vampiro, mucho más rápido para ser honestos. Aunque aún no conocía mis propios límites, nunca los había probado. Así que no sabía que tan fuerte o rápida podía llegar a ser, no había tenido ninguna situación en que no fuera lo suficientemente rápida o fuerte, pero, ahora, mis piernas me empujaban más rápido de lo normal. A pesar de la adrenalina en mis venas, estaba cansada. Muy cansada. Sabía que si cerraba mis ojos, podía quedarme dormida, probablemente por un largo rato. Pero no podía, tenía que escapar.

Los escuche a unos pasos detrás de mí, corriendo, tratando de atraparme. Sabía que ellos nunca me atraparían, no tenían oportunidad.

Me encontré con otro claro, con unos 60 metros de largo. ¿Cuántos claros podía tener un bosque? Pase el claro en tres segundos, y estaba a punto de desaparecer por el bosque otra vez, cuando me detuve. Nadie físicamente me detuvo, o algo parecido. Yo me quede petrificada.

Mi corazón casi sale de mi pecho en cuanto escuche sus voces, sus pasos iban hacia esta dirección. Ellos estaban cerca de 78 millas de aquí, acercándose cada vez más en cada segundo. Escuche a los Cullen correr por el bosque detrás de mí, y se detuvieron, obviamente cautelosos ante mi reacción.

Apenas oía a los Cullen en cuanto se acercaban a mí. Yo estaba escuchando a la masa de vampiros que se aproximaban desde el oeste. Escuche una conversación entre esos vampiros.

"Hey, ¿Estás seguro que la atraparemos esta vez? ¡Estoy harta de esta estúpida misión!" conocía esa voz. Jane. Ella me odiaba, simplemente porque su poder no funcionaba conmigo.

"No lo sé, depende de Aro. Ya sabes lo fascinado que esta él con ella, él haría todo para tenerla." Ese era Félix, uno de los vampiros más salvajes que he conocido.

"Quizás podemos visitar a los Cullen mientras estemos aquí, no he visto a Edward en un largo tiempo. ¿Me pregunto si todavía estará solo…?" escuche una voz femenina diciendo esto con voz soñadora. Nunca la había escuchado antes, quizás una nueva integrante en su aquelarre.

Agité mi cabeza y gruñí a la mujer que comento sobre Edward. Deseaba que ella estuviera en frente de mí, solo para romperla en pedazos. Wow, nunca me había dado cuenta que fuera tan posesiva. No, no posesiva, si no protectora.

Los Cullen se detuvieron en cuando me escucharon gruñir, probablemente preguntándose si los iba a atacar o no.

"¿Bella?" Escuche a Jasper decir en voz baja, tratando de calmar la furia que él percibía de mí.

Me voltee, a toda velocidad. Ya no me importaba aparentar ahora, ellos ya sabían de todos modos. Pero, a menos que ellos no salieran de aquí… me estremecí ante lo que podría pasar. Ellos seguramente los matarían, probablemente sin dejarlos explicar nada. A pesar de lo mucho que me molestaban, sabias que ellos no eran malos, no merecían ser asesinados.

Pero, ¿Qué paso si ellos fueron los que llamaron a los Volturi? Pensé.

No podían ser ellos, recién me acababan de descubrir. De todas formas, no los podía dejar morir. No sabía por qué. Mi comportamiento me desconcertó, pero lo puse a un lado por esta ocasión.

¡Tienen que salir de aquí ahora! Les proyecte mi voz hacia sus mentes. Los observe saltar por la sorpresa en cuanto me escucharon.

"Pero Bella..." Alice empezó a hablar, pero la interrumpí.

No hay tiempo Alice. Tienen que salir de aquí, irse lejos. Me estaba impacientando con ellos. Estaba perdiendo tiempo, ellos estaban a solo 67 millas de aquí, se estaban acercando.

"¿Por qué?" sentí que él tenía experiencia con las batallas.

Hay peligro aproximándose. Lo mire directamente, sorprendida de ver cientos de marcas que decoraban su piel. Neófitos, pensé. Quizás le tendría que mostrar mis marcas algún día.

"¿Qué clase de peligro?" dijo inclinándose hacia adelante, mirando seriamente.

No lo puedo explicar ahora, no hay tiempo. Solo aléjense pensé frenéticamente. Decidí que me podía gustar Jasper después de todo.

"De acuerdo" dijo, dio media vuelta agarrando a Alice y Emmett por el brazo, tirando de ellos lejos de mí.

"Bella, ¿Qué está pasando?" demando Edward, dando un paso hacia mí.

¡Ugh! ¡No puedo hacer esto ahora!

Jasper, Emmett. Proyecte mi voz solo a sus mentes saquen a Edward de aquí les ordene. Estaba sorprendida cuando ellos hicieron lo que les pedí, y tiraron de él. Alice camino hacia mí rápidamente, y yo gruñí frustrada.

Tratas de salvar la vida de unos vampiros, y ellos siguen volviendo.

"Bella, ¿Sabes donde vivimos?"Dijo rápido, viendo que tan impaciente estaba. La masa de vampiros acababa de entrar a Forks, tenía que salir de aquí rápidamente antes de que perdieran el control.

Si conozco donde viven

"Bueno, después de…. Esto, ve hacia nuestra casa. Tenemos que hablar sobre…" se apresuro. Pero yo negué mi cabeza.

No puedo arriesgar traer el peligro conmigo. Si realmente quieren hablar, encuéntreme aquí. No sé cuánto tiempo me tomara. Pensé

Ella asintió, dio media vuelta, y corrió hacia el bosque donde Jasper. Lo escuché decir-

"¿Dónde vas a ir?" sonaba urgente.

La única manera de que el peligro se valla, es que yo me encuentre con él. No me puedo arriesgar a que se acerque más. No se preocupen por esto. Vayan a casa, y dígales a los otros sobre esto. No hablen de mí hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, y traten de no pensar en mí tampoco. Le dije. No tenía idea si la nueva adquisición de los Volturi tenía nuevas habilidades, pero tenía que ser cuidadosa.

Él asintió, pero curioso por mi petición. Había proyectado mi último pensamiento para la mente de todos, para que todos supieran que hacer. Vi a Edward siendo sostenido por Emmett y Rosalie, ambos me miraron, con cara de afligido.

"Ten cuidado" no supe quien me hablo, pero les respondía todos. Lo intentaré.

Di media vuelta y corrí hacia el oeste, hacia mi peor pesadilla, lejos de mis sueños. Los Cullen parecían de verdad preocupados por mí, y por eso estaba agradecida. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien se preocupara por mi, bueno, aparte de Charlie, pero él estaba pagando ya por eso. Ellos eran tan amables y amistosos y…

¡Detente ahí Bella! Este no es el momento de estar soñando despierta. ¡Vamos!

¡Cierto! Respire profundo en cuanto incrementaba la velocidad más aun, a mi alrededor se comenzó a ver los colores borrosos. Corrí, a través del bosque, lejos de la gente que podría ayudarme, yendo hacia los que podían terminar con mi vida.

Estaba sorprendida de encontrar que ellos sólo se encontraban a una milla de mí, y no tenia duda, de que ellos me habían escuchado. Rápidamente me cambie a mi forma humana, y revise que mis escudos estuvieran en su lugar. Tomando una respiración profunda, mire la delgada línea de arboles que los separaba a ellos de mi. Deje salir el aire lentamente, calmando mi respiración, y mi corazón.

Di un paso a través de los arboles, y me sorprendí de verlos. Delante de mi había cerca de 50 o más vampiros, todos puestos sus ojos en mi. No mostré señales de miedo o vacilación, caminando hacia ellos, y me deteniéndome a unos 25 metros de ellos. Ellos me siguieron en cada paso, sus músculos se tensaron listos para la acción. Esboce una sonrisa. Me había convertido en toda una legenda entre los volturi, y no por buenas razones. Cada vampiro que se enfrentaba conmigo me quería muerta por una razón u otra.

Fui devuelta a la realidad por la esa voz que tanto odiaba.

"Ah Bella, tan maravilloso de verte una vez más" Aro dio un paso hacia delante, los brazos abiertos como esperando que saltara hacia sus brazos. La sonrisa que siempre cubría su rostro estaba ahí, sus ojos rojo rubí brillaban de maldad.

"Hola, Aro, tanto tiempo sin verte" dije calmadamente, apoyando mi peso en una pierna para enfatizar que no estaba asustada. Bueno, en realidad estaba aterrorizada en este momento, 50 vampiros los podía derrotar fácilmente, ya lo había hecho antes. Pero, había entrenado en ese entonces, algo que no había hecho cerca de cinco meses. Y había dormido antes de enfrentarlos, pero ahora, me podía recostar en el piso y quedarme dormida. La única cosa que me mantenía despierta era la adrenalina, pero eso podía desaparecer con el tiempo.

Bueno pensé al menos mi vida no es aburrida.

* * *

Hola! he vuelto!

Lamento mucho la tardanza, en verdad estamos haciendo lo más que podemos para lograr actualizar lo antes posible, pero al parecer el tiempo no esta con nosotras u.u

En fin, dejando de lado las escusas, tengo 2 cosas que decir:

1- Chicas debo decir que agradecemos mucho que se den el tiempo de leer esta traducción, y más aun para las que se dan el tiempo de dejar su comentario, nos alegra ver sus teorias y mensajes. Esta demás decir que estamos abiertas a cualquier critica que tengan, siempre y cuando sea constructiva y fundamentada, pues somos humanos y cometemos errores^-^

2- Entiendo que es un poco molesto (bueno tal vez no poco xD) el tiempo que nos demoramos en actualizar. Y lo entiendo, a mi tambien me molesta un poco cuando me ocurre en un fic. Pero por favor les pedimos pasiencia, pues tengan por seguro que hacemos lo posible por hacerlo lo más rápido que podemos, ya que la escuela desgasta bastante y más aun cuando están por empezar las vacaciones.

Ya dejando esos puntos claros, quisiera saber que les parecio el cap!

Esta es mi parte favorita de la historia *-*

Espero con ansias ver sus comentarios, y muchas gracias por leer!

Besos!


	12. Plans

******Disclaimer:_ Esta historia pertenece a Not All Heroes Wear Capes, yo solo tengo su permiso para traducirla. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer =)**

* * *

"Bueno Bella, estoy seguro de que sabes por qué estas aquí " sonrió cálidamente, como un padre a su hijo, pero me hacia estremecer. Tuve que controlarme para no salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta. Mantuve mi compostura, sonriéndole de vuelta con una amabilidad falsa.

"Si lo se Aro, y estoy segura de que ya sabes mi respuesta" dije dulcemente. Le daba la misma respuesta cada vez que ellos me encontraban, ¡Pero ellos seguían preguntando! ¿Eran estúpidos o qué? O quizás solo estaban desesperados.

"Esperaba que hubieras cambiado de opinión desde la ultima vez que nos vimos" Él lucia entusiasmado con la idea que yo me uniera a su guardia, pero nadie más lo estaba. La única razón de que estaban todos aquí era para poder atacarme, pasaba todo el tiempo, cada ves que ellos venían y yo rechazaba su oferta. Y siempre Aro enviaba a toda la gente que estaba junto a él para " extorsionarme". La cantidad de vampiros que él enviaba aumentaba cada vez más, probando mi fuerza y velocidad. Los había derrotado en todas la oportunidades, obviamente.

"No Aro, no he cambiado de opinión" suspire, mirando el piso con una falsa cara de tristeza. "nunca me uniré a ti Aro, sabes eso. Así que ¿Por qué continuas con estas inútiles misiones? Incluso si llegaras a capturarme, yo nuca me doblegaría a tu voluntad, y con el tiempo me hare más fuerte y escapare. Todo esto no tiene sentido Aro, seguro has visto eso" dije, hablando del modo que solía hacerlo.

"No" me recordaba como a un niño mimado. Él siempre obtenía lo que quería, no importaba que cosa fuera, y cuando no lo hacia él tira una rabieta. Ok, quizás Aro no tiene una "rabieta", lo estaría subestimando. No, él le dice a 34 vampiros que te captures y "traten" de no matarte. Eso es lo que ocurrió la última vez.

"Tu te UNIRÁS a mi y mi guardia, tu HARÁS lo que te diga, y yo me asegurare de que NO ESCAPES JAMÁS!" Wow, él bebe estaba teniendo una pataleta. Trate de no reírme, solo lo haría enojar más, y a pesar de que tan gracioso fuera, no haría ningún bien.

"¿Encerio?" levante una caja, incapaz de ocultar mi sonrisa.

El cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse un poco. Los vampiros a su alrededor solo esperaban a que él les diera un orden. Vi algunos de ellos avanzando, queriendo ser los primeros en atacarme.

Lentamente, Aro abrió los ojos, su sonrisa malvada estaba en su cara nuevamente. Esto no podía ser bueno, al menos no para mí.

"Bella, tu te unirás a nosotros, solo que no hoy" su sonrisa hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina. Él estaba planeando algo.

"Pero… un día vas a ver que es aquí donde perteneces" él abrió sus brazos, señalando a la masa de vampiros que lo estaban mirando.

"Yo NUNCA le _perteneceré_ a nadie, menos a ustedes" le escupí.

"Finalmente pasará, ya sea de una manera u otra. Un día, te puedes cansar de una vida huyendo, y tú serás la que nos vallas a buscar. O, quizás, algún día podríamos dominarte, y te darás cuenta de la verdad" él tomaba esto tan seriamente, que sonaba parecido como a un adivino. No pude evitarlo, y me eche a reí.

Aro estaba sorprendido por mi arrebato, mientras que los otros parecían verdaderamente enfadados.

"¡Como te _atreves_ a faltarle el respeto a Aro de esa manera!" demandó Felix. Y solo me hizo reír mas fuerte, lagrimas corrían por mi rostro. Me calme suficiente para poder secar mis lágrimas. Todavía riendo un poquito, vi la mirada impaciente de Aro.

Note lo oscuro que estaba el cielo. Un momento, ¿qué hora era?

_¿Cómo diablos se supone que debo saber?_

¿Por qué me estoy haciendo preguntas a mi misma?

Esta obscuro, eso significa que deben ser alrededor de las ocho. Charlie debía estar en casa a esta hora, y probablemente preocupado. Tenia que terminar con esto ahora.

"Mira, ya conoces mi respuesta. No, no me uniré a tu guardia. Nos vemos la próxima vez." Dije rápido antes de voltearme y caminar lejos de ahí. ¡Uf! Pensé eso estuvo cerca.

"Espera un momento Bella. Todos estos vampiros aquí." Hizo una seña a los vampiros a su alrededor, que estaban inclinados hacia adelante con sonrisas malvadas en sus rostros. Trague saliva. Dudaba que pudiera luchar con 50 vampiros al mismo tiempo. Quizás cuando estuviera en mejores condiciones y con mayor energía, pero no ahora.

"Ellos vinieron de tan lejos solo para conocerte" un brillo malvado se asomo por sus ojos. "no querrás decepcionarlos, ¿cierto?" sabia lo que venia a continuación, ya había experimentado esto antes. Rápidamente, arroje mi mochila hacia un árbol, y me quite mi chaqueta. Justo en el momento que saque mi chaqueta de mis brazos, ellos se empezaron a mover.

Trabajaron en grupos de 11. No estaban siendo estratégicos todavía, queriendo toda la gloria para ellos mismos si uno de ellos me capturaba o me mataba.

Los primeros diez me rodearon, y me atacaban uno a la vez, dándome apenas tiempo para prepararme. No quería realmente usar mis poderes, me agotaba mas rápidamente que la en la lucha física. Además de ser conocida por mis habilidades, lo era también ya que no mataba. Me reía y burlaba sobre ello. Los desmembraba, si. Los hería,si. Pero, matarlos, no. No quería ser un monstro. No quería ser como ellos.

Conseguí derrotar al primer grupo de atacantes, dejando trozos de partes del cuerpo esparcidos por el bosque. Apenas los había superado sin usar mis poderes. Aparentemente los tendría que usar desde ahora, de otra manera, no lograre derrotar a los otros. Como siempre, Aro se quedaba a un lado, prefiriendo mirar como consigo desmembrarlos.

El segundo grupo era lo mismo, solo que en esta vez, otros vampiros trataban de atacarme al mismo tiempo. Tuve que usar mi escudo para poder retenerlos, perdiendo aun más mi energía. Los pase usando unos cuantos poderes. Me estaba volviendo más lenta, y débil en cuanto más duraba esto. Reconocí a Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Chelsey y Heidi mientras luchaba y los derrotaba. Felix incluso vino hacia mi dos veces, pero lo derrotaba otra vez.

Después de media hora, di un paso hacia atrás, y vi la escena ante mí. Nadie tenía todas sus partes. Todos tenían brazos, piernas o torsos perdidos, y en algunos más de una parte perdida. El único que quedaba el Aro, al otro lado del campo, parcialmente escondido en la sombra de un árbol. Me apoye en un árbol, tratando de recuperar el aliento, y superar un poco el dolor.

Debido a mi lentitud, estuve a punto de ser atrapada en cuatro ocasiones, como recordatorio, ahora tenía seis hermosas mordidas en mis brazos, cuello, piernas y estomago. El veneno puede que no me afecte, pero picaba como el infierno. Además, Felix se las arreglo para alcanzar mi lado izquierdo y agarrarme, la sangre se filtraba por mi polera, eso en verdad ayuda mucho cuando te enfrentas con vampiros.

Estaba a salvo ahora. Aro no se atrevería a enfrentarme, demasiado preocupado sobre su "respeto" y como el mundo vampiro lo veía. La mayoría lo veía como un gran luchador. Además, su guardia, y los otros estaban muy ocupados tirados en el suelo. Honestamente, nunca me había sentido tan cansada en mi vida.

Saltando 20 pies en el aire, agarre mi mochila y mi chaqueta sacándolas de la rama. Me puse mi chaqueta, haciendo muecas cuando rozaba las mordidas, y me puse mi mochila en mi hombro.

Tratando de igualar mi respiración, le dije el mismo mensaje que siempre. Se había convertido como en una tradición, era siempre lo mismo.

"Hasta la próxima vez" dije rotundamente

Espere su respuesta, pero no era lo que yo pensaba. "Quizás la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte. Apenas lo hiciste esta vez, dudo que lo logres en nuestro próximo encuentro" su voz sonó desde el otro extremo del claro. Como un susurro, no respondí mientras me daba vuelta y corria hacia el claro.

El tenía razón, yo era inconsciente. Debí haber practicado más sabia que ellos iban a venir por mí pronto. No debí ir estando tan débil, también. Tenia que estar lista las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana, sin excepción.

Corri lentamente de vuelta al claro. No podía correr rápido por miedo a que me causara incluso más dolor a mi estomago. Espero que los Cullen tengan buen autocontrol. Me preguntaba si ellos seguirían todavía ahí, o si se hubieran dado por vencido y volvieron a casa.

Me tomo 20 minutos poder ver el claro. Oí algunas palabras, pero tuve que usar mi poder para leer la mente para saber quienes eran.

_Me pregunto en cuanto tiempo ella va a regresar, espero que este bien._Escuche el pensamiento de Jasper. Su preocupación me tomo por sorpresa, me prometí que le iba a dar otra oportunidad.

_Es tan molesto estar ciega, pero su futuro desaparece otra ves en unos minutos, así que Bella debería estar aquí pronto._Alice pensó amablemente. No tenia sentido como esos vampiros se preocupaban por mí, ¿por qué yo les preocuparía a ellos? Me sentía mal por bloquear sus visiones.

_¡Todavía no puedo creer que pelee con Bella! Espero que este bien, si no lo esta Edward me matara. Pero ella peleo mejor que todos los que haya visto antes, estoy seguro que ella estará bien, eso espero…._Los pensamientos de Emmett todavía estaban fijos en nuestra pequeña pelea.

_No puedo entender como Bella es tan… no normal. Todavía no se si podemos confiar en ella. Edward y Alice no pueden usar sus poderes con ella, así que ¿como sabemos si confiar o no?_decidí que me gustaba Rosalie. Era cautelosa, y sabia no tomar a nadie por su aspecto.

_Espero este bien, ¿Qué pasa si no lo esta? ¿Qué haría? ¿Cuál es el peligro del que ella estaba hablando? Si alguien la hiere, yo personalmente le dare casa y lo desmembrare._Estaba sorprendida por los pensamientos de Edward. No tenia idea que se sentía tan sobreprotector conmigo.

Luego oí dos "voces" que jamás había escuchado.

_Oh, cualquiera que hiciera a Edward feliz, me encantaría conocerlo. Él nunca había estado tan feliz tan… vivo._Sonaba tan maternal por lo que adivine que seria Esme.

_Edward y los otros me explicaron sobre Bella, pero nunca había oído nada parecido a ella antes. Me pregunto que podrá hacer…_adivino que esa voz era Carlisle, el doctor. Yo también tenía muchas preguntas que hacerles a ellos.

Desacelere el paso, y saque sus pensamientos, no queriendo invadir su privacidad si no fuera necesario. Camine a través del claro, en el mismo lugar en que salí. Estaban todos ahí, de pie, sentados, tirados en el suelo en silencio. En cuanto camine a través de los arboles, todos se pusieron de pie, y se acercaron un poco hacia mi. Todos ellos se quedaron sin aliento al ver, u oler mí sangre.

"Bella ¿Qué sucedió?" Dijo Edward, acercándose hacia mí. Levante mi escudo en caso de que perdiera el control.

"Bella, ¿Qué es eso?" el empujaba el escudo y empujaba contra el probando su fuerza.

"Es un escudo. Estoy cubierta en sangre Edward, mi sangre. Y todos ustedes son vampiros." Dije lentamente. Arrastrando las palabras debido al cansancio.

"No nos importa Bella, en serio. Hemos estado alrededor de sangre antes" me dijo tratando de calmarme. El escudo, pequeño como era, estaba absorbiendo mi energía rápidamente, así que lo deje. Él camino mas cerca, y puso sus manos en mis hombros, mirándome a los ojos.

"Bella, ¿Qué ocurrió?" él lucia muy serio, pero no le podía decir aquí. Negué con la cabeza, y le murmure. Todos lucían confusos, pero lo aceptaron.

Edward me llevo con los otros, teniendo que apoyarme en él para darme apoyo, a él no le parecía molestar. Alice fue la primera en hablar.

"¡Oh Bella! Estaba tan preocupada por ti, y no podía verte, pensé que estabas muerta, pero por supuesto, nunca puedo verte así que no había mucha diferencia. Pero, estaba tan asustada que algo te pasara y…" Ella hablaba tan rápido que yo no podía entenderle. Puse mi mano sobre su boca para detenerla.

"Alice, ¡Por favor! Gracias por preocuparte por mi, de verdad lo aprecio, pero… me duele la cabeza" me queje. Uno de los vampiros había logrado agarrarme y arrojarme hacia un árbol. Dolía.

"Lo siento" ella parecía a punto de llorar. Quería abrazarla, pero la sangre… no importaba al final, porque ella me abrazo de todos modos. Si no fuera por Edward me hubiera caído al piso. Su abrazo era tan fuerte, la abrace de vuelta. Me gustaba Alice.

Los otros hicieron lo mismo, aunque no tan efusivos como Alice. Todos ellos me sonrieron, y me preguntaron como estaba. Hice la usual "estoy bien" rutina, lo cual hizo a todos sonreír todo el tiempo. Cuando conocí a Esme, estuve a punto de llorar. Ella era la mamá perfecta, me recordaba a la mía. Ella avanzo para abrazarme, y la abrase de vuelta, incluso aunque no la conocía.

Cuando conocí a Carlisle me gusto instantáneamente. Podía decir que él era el líder de su aquelarre, eso era obvio. Él pregunto si podía ver mi estomago, yo vacile. Sabia que era un doctor pero…

"Solo una cosa" dije, y él asintió. "Eres un doctor ¿cierto?" él sonrió y asistió nuevamente.

"Bueno, solo, dime por favor que no matas a nadie" le rogué. Él sonrió, y me consoló que nunca hubiera matado un alma, aunque no estaba segura si se referia a gustos o a nunca jamás.

Me levante la polera, y le mostré mi estomago. Los escuché a todos jadear en cuanto lo vieron, asentí la cabeza tristemente. No era exactamente lindo. Carlisle me prometió que trataría de ayudarme cuando volviéramos a su casa, yo le agradecí. ¿Quién sabia que los vampiros podían ser tan amables? Supongo que no todos eran monstruos después de todo.

La única persona con quien no había hablado o abrazado era Edward. Esto iba a ser difícil, muy difícil. Ignorando a todos, me voltee hacia él, mientras él todavía me sostenía.

"Edward, lo siento por casi matarte." Dije mirando hacia el piso. Sentí su fría mano bajo mi mentón, tratando de levantar mi cabeza. Me hubiera podido resistir, pero no tenía energía, lo cual él sabía. Tramposo.

"Bella, me lo merecía" el sonrió "Además. Me sanaste dejándome como nuevo, así que…no pasa nada" dijo, y yo sonreí por su despreocupada actitud. Mientras los otros solo observaban, o hablaban entre ellos en voz baja. Fue ahí cuando lo oí, o más bien a ellos. Venían en camino hacia aquí, estarían por aquí en 45 segundos. Estaba demasiado distraída para notarlos antes. Mire a los Cullen, todos en pie, cegados por lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Les podía decir que corrieran pero ellos les darían caza y los matarían. Ellos no merecían eso. Los defendería, con toda la energía que me quedaba. La cual ahora, no era mucha.

Proyectando mi voz hacia la cabeza de Edward le dije- _Edward vuelve con tu familia y no digas una sola palabra._

Para mi sorpresa, él lo hizo inmediatamente, sin cuestionar.

_Estén en silencio un minuto, por favor. No digan nada, no se muevan_les dije a todos ellos. Todos inmediatamente se congelaron. Estaban todos en grupo, y puse un escudo alrededor de ellos. No saldrían heridos, esto no era su pelea, era la mía. Nadie dijo nada cuando puse el escudo, pero me miraron confundidos. Me pare en frente del escudo, encarando por donde ellos iban a salir.

Jasper estaba a punto de preguntarme algo, pero se detuvo inmediatamente, cuando todos los vampiros con que había peleado antes estaban parados frente a mí, mirándome enfadados. Vi a Aro entre ellos, con su usual sonrisa malvada. Sin pensar en ello, me puse en cunclillas, lista para cualquier ataque. Sabia que cada vampiro estaba por su lado, todos ellos ya no estaban escuchando a Aro, eso era obvio.

"Bella, te dije que un día te íbamos a sobrepasar, y tu nos pertenecerías. Ese día es hoy" Se burlo con un gruñido mientras los otros lo animaban desde atrás.

Gruñí desde el fondo de mi pecfo, fieramente como un animal, y me agache aun más, inclinándome ligeramente hacia adelante, una sonrisa de dibujo en mis labios.

"Muéstrame lo que tienes"

* * *

Hola gente linda!

HaLLie ha vuelto a pasearse por aqui :B

Tal y como lo dijimos en el otro cap, esta es la mejor parte, y aun no acaba:B

Muchisimas gracias por todos sus rr y su apoyo, no saben lo feliz q nos hacen

Tratare de demorarme menos en revisar el siguiente cap, aprovechando q no puedo salir de mi cama u.u

Ya dejare de molestarlos con mis comentarios ñoños, esperamos sus comentarios, teorias, etc...

¡Saludos! ^-^


	13. Step Forward

_**Anteriormente:**_

_Jasper estaba a punto de preguntarme algo, pero se detuvo inmediatamente, cuando todos los vampiros con que había peleado antes estaban parados frente a mí, mirándome enfadados. Vi a Aro entre ellos, con su usual sonrisa malvada. Sin pensar en ello, me puse en cunclillas, lista para cualquier ataque. Sabia que cada vampiro estaba por su lado, todos ellos ya no estaban escuchando a Aro, eso era obvio._

_"Bella, te dije que un día te íbamos a sobrepasar, y tu nos pertenecerías. Ese día es hoy" Se burlo con un gruñido mientras los otros lo animaban desde atrás._

_Gruñí desde el fondo de mi pecfo, fieramente como un animal, y me agache aun más, inclinándome ligeramente hacia adelante, una sonrisa de dibujo en mis labios._

_"Muéstrame lo que tienes"_

**XIII. Step Forward:**

¿Désde cuándo era tan confiada? Nunca había tenido tantas mezclas de emociones en toda mi vida. Preocupación, alivio, determinación, felicidad, cansancio y una ira abrumadora.

Incluso aunque lo dije con burla, nadie se movió. Oí que susurraban y murmuraban entre ellos."¿Qué hacen los Cullen aquí? ¡Podrían echar todo a perder!" escuche un susurro con voz enojada.

"No lo se, ¡Pero esto es perfecto!" susurro otra voz que reconocí como Alec.

"¿Por qué?" gruño la primera voz. Jane.

"Ya sabes cuanto tiempo Aro a querido deshacerse de los Cullen, son todos unos fenomenos, así que esta es la mejor oportunidad, y tenemos un motivo" murmuro emocionado.

"Pero ella los esta protegiendo con su escudo… tendríamos…Que… matarla….para que el escudo cayera.. y luego matar a los Cullen." levanto lavoz cuando llegó al final.

Les gruñí fuertemente, sorprendiendo a varias personas.

"No tocaran a los Cullen" dije, con cuidado de no revelar nuestra relación, silenciosamente les dije:

_Actúen como si no me conocieran, no digan por nada mi nombre. Digan que nos encontramos mientras yo corría hacia mi casa, y ustedes estaban cazando. De hecho no digan nada. Pero no lo echen a perder, podría significar el fin de todos nosotros. _Les dije sobriamente al final, esperando que ellos reconocieran la gravedad de la situación, ninguno de los vampiros había notado nuestra charla, y continuaron.

"Oh ¿Y por qué haríamos eso? ¿Cómo sabes sus nombres? Espero que no seas amigos de ellos, tu sabes lo que eso significa ¿Cierto? ¿O no has aprendido tu lección todavía?" escuche que dijo Felix con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirando de soslayo a Rosalie, escuche que Emmett gruñía detrás de mi.

"No, no soy amiga de ellos, pero algunos de ellos van a mi instituto, y los conozco" dije con indiferencia.

"Entonces ¿Por qué los proteges?" sabia que estaban tratando que metiera la pata, pero no iba a dejar que me acorralaran.

"Porque, nos encontramos cuando ellos estaban en camino a salir a caza, y yo me iba a mi casa. Luego los sentí correr por el bosque, y supe que no lo pensarían dos veces en matarlos. Ellos no han hecho nada malo, y no pueden castigarlos porque simplemente corrieron hacia mí. No han roto ninguna de sus estúpidas reglas, así que déjenlos tranquilos" dije con fiereza, aunque sabia que ellos no lo harían de todos modos.

"Ya veremos" fue todo lo que dijo antes de echar un paso hacia atrás y desaparecer entre la multitud

"Ya sabes por qué estamos aquí, y no escaparas por segunda vez" dijo Aro, sacudiendo la cabeza con fingida tristeza. Me burle de él.

"Entonces, date por vencida. Si lo haces no te hare daño. Si te resistes, bueno, hay muchos vampiros aquí a quienes nada les agradaría más que terminar con tu vida" ¿Era esa su forma de intimidación? Sabía que eso provocaría gruñidos por parte de los Cullen, así que les advertí antes de que lo hicieran. No podía permitir ningún error.

"Ya lo se Aro, no soy estúpida. Pero no me daré por vencida, va en contra de mis principios, por así decirlo" dije amablemente, actuando amigable y relajada. Sabía que los Cullen estaban confundidos por mi comportamiento.

"Entonces Bella, eres estúpida. Ya no tengo control sobre estos vampiros, ni siquiera de mi guardia. Les he dado un paso libre por tratarse de ti" bajo la cabeza, con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

"Has lo que quieras, pero trata de mantenerla con vida" le oí decir en cuanto se volteaba y se alejaba. La respuesta fue instantánea.

Los cincuenta vampiros corrieron, y saltaron sobre mí. Me las arregle para alejar a la mayoría, arrojando mi escudo sobre ellos. Era una buena arma ofensiva como así también lo era como pared defensiva. Aun así algunos no los pude alejar. Ellos se estrellaron contra mi, arañando y mordiendo cualquier parte de mi cuerpo que pudieran. Sus dientes como cuchillas, cortaban mi piel humana fácilmente, el veneno me quemaba entera. Caímos al suelo, y me las arregle para quitármelos de encima. Lanzándolos hasta el otro lado del claro, aterrizando con un ruido sordo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar, fue lanzada por el aire por otro vampiro. Escuche a mi espalda crujir antes de sentirlo, cuando me golpee contra un árbol. ¡Eso dolía!

Me recosté en el suelo un momento, tratando de mover mi espalda, pero el dolor disparaba por todo mi cuerpo. Vi a tres vampiros correr hacia a mi, mientras yo me esforzaba por levantarme. Esta vez pude lograrlo, y los atrape y desmembré rápidamente, disperse sus partes del cuerpo para que ellos no se unieran a la pelea otra vez. Los siguientes fueron seis vampiros, y yo hice lo mismo. Seguí con eso, y pronto el suelo estaba cubierto por brazos y piernas. Solo quedaban doce vampiros, pero yo estaba en el suelo.

Apenas podía moverme. Mantener mi escudo alrededor de los Cullen agotaba la poca energía que me quedaba, y apenas me podía poner en pie. Los vampiros no me atacaron, solo estaban de pie sonriéndome al otro lado del claro. Los Cullen tenían las mismas miradas de sorpresa y horror en sus caras.

"Ríndete Bella" dijo una voz que hizo eco entre los arboles.

"Nunca" apenas murmure, levantándome. Mis piernas a penas me podían sostener, pero me mantuve en pie.

"¡Mírate! Estas débil, patética" se burlo.

Apretando los dientes, corrí hacia adelante, al frente del escudo que protegía a los Cullen. Podía sentir que se iba debilitando lentamente, y necesitaba estar al frente para defenderlos cuando desapareciera. Agazapándome nuevamente, les gruñí en señal de advertencia.

"Cuando el escudo desaparezca, no dejen a ningún Cullen con vida." Él dijo a la persona que estaba a su izquierda, todos los vampiros asintieron.

"¡Nunca los vas a tocar!" dije en voz baja, con mis piernas temblando.

"¿De verdad? Si te rehúsas a matarnos, entonces, ¿Cómo nos vas a detener?" el sonrió. Él tenía razón, era la única manera.

No respondí, solo negué con la cabeza. Sabia lo que tenia que hacer, pero no lo disfrutaría.

"Tú y tu actitud de buena samaritana" una mujer se rio desagradablemente mientras sacudía su cabeza.

Nos paramos mirándonos por un tiempo. Ellos esperaban que mi escudo cayera, y yo esperaba que ellos atacaran. No me importaba si tomaba toda mi energía y me mataba, ¡Ellos nunca llegarían a los Cullen! ¡No mientras estuviera viva y coleando!

Debimos estar parados por un buen rato, porque lentamente, aumentaba la cantidad de vampiros en cuanto ellos se iban curando y regresando, mirándome con más odio. No intente de detenerlos, sabia que tan pronto como yo me moviera, ellos atacarían mi escudo. Pronto, todos los vampiros estaban frente a mi otra vez.

"¡Esto será pan comido! Ella ya esta débil, podremos derrotarla fácilmente" oí murmurar. Tenían planeado repetir su primer ataque, atacando por grupos. Pero habrían más personas por grupo, once para ser exactos, ya que eran 55 vampiros, la mayoría de ellos vendrían por mí. Segundos después los próximos vendrían, luego los otros y así sucesivamente. Tome un respiro profundo, esperando a que lo inevitable pasara.

Un poco aburrida, mire alrededor discretamente. Me pregunte a donde había ido Aro, generalmente él observaba nuestra pelea, pero al parecer había huido. Un movimiento frente a mi, atrajo de vuelta mi mirada hacia el grupo de vampiros. Se habían reunido en una especia de escuadra, hablando rápido y en silencio, aunque yo igual los podía escuchar. Estaban hablando de estrategias, y planes, totalmente inconscientes de que yo podía escuchar cada palabra. El pensamiento casi me hace reír, casi. Ellos no tenían ninguna idea con quien se estaban enfrentando.

Se movieron de su reunión, formándose en grupos de diez. Eso no hacia obvio lo que estaban planeando. La verdad es que no sabía si podría hacer esto. Mis brazos, piernas, estomago, cuello, me dolían a causa del veneno. Mis piernas temblaban mientras intentaan relajarse, y mis ojos querían desesperadamente cerrarse. Pero no los iba a dejar. Me mantuve en el borde, no permitiéndome relajarme en caso de que me quedara dormida. ¡Eso solo seria mi suerte! A punto ser asesinada por un grupo de vampiros y yo me quedo dormida.

La primera ronda de vampiros corrió hacia mí. Tenia cerca de tres segundos antes de que ellos llegaran aquí, calculé la distancia. Una punzada de miedo se apodero de mí. ¿Podría hacer esto? Apenas me podía mantener en pie. De repente sentí de nuevo confianza, determinación y energía, sabia perfectamente de donde venia esto.

_Gracias Jasper_ Dije silenciosamente.

Dos segundos…

Casi se me olvida lo que tenia que hacer. Me encogí ante la idea de hacer algo tan brutal, tan atroz, pero tenia que hacerlo.

Un segundo…

Tome un respiro profundo, y corrí hacia ellos, algo que ellos no esperaban para nada. Mientras alcanzaba el primer vampiro, él más cercano a mí, Según escuche se llamaba Cameron. No lo dude, salte sobre su cuello, agarre su cabeza y la tire. Salió con facilidad, vi y escuche su cuerpo cayendo al piso. Los vampiros a mí alrededor se quedaron paralizados cuando tire de su cabeza, silenciosamente disculpándose.

Rápidamente los mate a todos, sin encontrar resistencia alguna. Mientras mataba al último, mire abajo. A mí alrededor estaba lleno de cuerpos. Gente que acababa de matar. Una abrumadora sensación de vergüenza y odio hacia mi me lleno, pero yo no podía pensar en eso ahora. Mire hacia arriba, esperando el próximo grupo de vampiros. Pero ninguno de ellos se movió.

"Tu… tu los mataste" balbuceo Felix, viéndose más blanco que lo usual.

Escondiendo mi vergüenza y resistiendo la urgencia de llorar dije "Si, lo hice. Nunca me subestimen" la ira que me sentía, se noto en mi voz. Los vi a todos flaquear, y una vez más no podía creer que yo era tan aterradora.

"Pero… tu… yo…" tartamudeó Jane.

No podía hacer esto por más tiempo.

"¿Alguien más?" Si alguien más quería pelear, mejor que vinieran ahora. Estoy en el modo de matar gente destrozandola por pedazos, mejor ellos que yo.

Ninguno de ellos se movió o dijo algo. Poco a poco, sin embargo, empezaron a retroceder, darse vuelta y huir. Uno por uno, fueron desapareciendo por el bosque, corriendo tan rápido como pudieran. Podía escuchar todos sus pasos en cuanto ellos se iban separando. ¡No puedo creer que espante a 51 vampiros! Wow, ese era un nuevo record.

Felix, Jane, Alec y Chealsey se quedaron, pero los vi como retrocedían lentamente.

"Díganle a Aro esto – nadie me amenaza a mi, a mi familia o mis amigos. Ustedes me provocaron, y ya pudieron ver lo que pasa cuando ocurre eso. La próxima vez, no voy a dudar. Están advertidos" mientras decía esto, señale con mi mano las partes de cuerpo que estaban en el suelo, y las incendie. No mire hacia el fuego, pero observe a los 4 vampiros que me miraban aterrorizados.

"Lo haremos" susurro Felix antes de que se dieran media vuelta y corrieran, dejándome sola con los Cullen y los restos de los vampiros que se estaban quemando. Se podía sentir el terrible olor, que usualmente salía cuando se quema a un vampiro.

La vergüenza y el remordimiento volvieron, incapaz de reprimirlo por más tiempo. Me deje caer sobre mis rodillas mientras el dolor se apoderaba de mí. ¡Yo acababa de matar a gente! No importaba si fueran vampiros ellos todavía eran personas. Y yo acababa de acabar con todos ellos.

Deje caer mi escudo, no prestando atención. Me arrodille junto al fuego, las lagrimas caían por mi rostro, silenciosamente pidiendo disculpas. Me había convertido en lo que odiaba, la única cosa contra la que he luchado. Era una asesina, alguien por quien tener miedo y huir.

¿Qué pasaba con los Cullen? ¿Qué pensarían ellos? En un día, había pasado de ser una humana anormal, a convertirme en un extraño ser sobrenatural, y luego en una asesina. Ellos sabían que tan fuerte era, y ahora que había matado, ¿Me tendrían miedo también? Entendería si ellos salieran corriendo ahora, y que nunca me volvieran a hablar. Yo era una amenaza para ellos después de todo.

Lo que no esperaba, era que un par de brazos fríos me abrazaran por la cintura. Me congele, pensando si era uno de los vampiros que había vuelto para intentar matarme otra vez, pero luego su esencia me golpeo, y seguí llorando. Edward.

Llore incluso más fuerte, si eso era posible, sabiendo que no merecía que me consolaran. Yo era un monstro. Nada más que eso.

"Bella, shhh…. Vamos, esta bien" Edward dijo dulcemente, arrastrándome hacia su regazo. No estaba segura como, pero me encontré en sus brazos, y apoye mi cabeza en su cuello. Sabia que mis lagrimas mojarían su camisa, pero a él no le parecía importar. Las lágrimas no paraban, ni mis temblores, ni las imágenes en mi cabeza tampoco. Sus caras de puro asombro y horror antes de que los matara, como ellos ni siquiera se defendieron.

"¿Bella?" dijo Edward. Sabia que él merecía una explicación por mi arrebato, pero no sabia si podía decir algo.

"Lo siento…. Solo que… no puedo creer que… sea… sea… un monstro" murmure sobre su pecho, sollozando.

"Bella, eres lo más lejano a un monstro a lo que conozco" dijo dulcemente, acariciando mi cabello suavemente.

"Los mate Edward, los destruí. Me he convertido en la única cosa que odio más y peliado en contra. No soy mejor que los Volturi" dije, sintiendo como la vergüenza pesaba sobre mis hombros.

"No, Bella. Los Volturi matan por su propia voluntad, o sin ninguna razón alguna. Tu hiciste lo que tenias que hacer, no tenias más opción. Estaban protegiéndote a ti y a mi familia. Gracias" dijo besando mi cabeza.

"Además, los monstros no tienen conciencia" murmuro sobre mi cabello

Sabia que él tenia razón, pero no aliviaba mi dolor. Las lágrimas pararon después de unos minutos, pero los temblores continuaron. Solo Jasper podría saber el sufrimiento por el cual estaba pasando. Edward podría sentirlo a través de su mente, pero él nunca lo sabría del todo.

Una explosión repentina llamo mi atención hacia el fuego atrás de mí. Jadeando, me levante del regazo de Edward y me arrodille frente a la hoguera otra vez. ¡No puedo creer que he olvidado el fuego! Quiero decir, el hedor era bastante abrumador, y el humo negro, hacia parecer el cielo brumoso. Por supuesto los Cullen no podían hacer nada, el fuego les haría daño, así que me tenía que hacer cargo yo. No estaba entusiasmada con la idea de seguir usando mis poderes, pero tiempos desesperados exigen medidas desesperadas.

Usando mi control del agua, apague el fuego. Me tomo más tiempo de lo usual, ya que aun estaba débil. Vi el suelo cada vez más cerca de mi cara, estaba agradecida de que estaba de rodillas, no seria una caída tan dura, y no dolería tanto. Antes de que pudiera caer, sentí que unos brazos me sostenían.

"¡Bella!" La voz de Edward sonaba desesperada. Voltee mi cara irritada. ¡Yo solo quería dormir!

"¿Qué?" gemí, abriendo mis ojos. Oí varias risas a mi alrededor, obviamente por mi comportamiento.

Él no respondió, pero me puso de pie, sujetándome cuando me balanceaba un poco. Le di una pequeña sonrisa, demasiada cansada y avergonzada para tratar algo más grande.

"Emmm… ¿Qué hora es?" la idea de estar en una cama se estaba convirtiendo en algo difícil de ignorar. Mire hacia el cielo, como si eso me digiera algo.

"Ya es medianoche" dijo Edward.

"¡¿Qué? ¡Oh dios! Charlie debe estar vuelto loco, apuesto que el ya ha llamado a la policía y todo. Ugh!" dije para nadie en particular.

Escuche una carcajada, me voltee para encarar a esa persona. Emmett. Me lo imaginaba.

"¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?" dije con rabia.

"Bueno.. tu podrías ser la única persona… que derrota a los vampiros sin problema, sin preocuparse por eso… y luego se desespera porque va a llegar tarde a casa" dijo entre risas. Tenia que admitir que era un poco gracioso, le rodé los ojos, dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa.

"No es un gran problema para ustedes que no tienen que dormir, y no tienen toque de queda" dije ganándome algunas sonrisas, y asentimientos.

"Bueno, supongo que debería irme a casa entonces…" dije caminando lejos de Edward. Bueno, dije caminar porque tan pronto como di un paso lejos de él, mis piernas flaquearon.

"Quizás deberías quedarte con nosotros esta noche Bella" dijo Edward mientras me atrapaba.

Levante las cejas a él mientras el me sostenía para poder estar de pie.

Él suspiro "Bueno, a juzgar por tu apariencia, necesitas ayuda, no importa cuanto odies aceptarlo" él agrego como anticipando mi interrupción. Cruce mis brazos con rabia. "y estas herida, Carlisle puede cuidarte. Además, tu no puedes ir a casa luciendo así, ¿O me equivoco?" pregunto señalando mi cuerpo. Estaba confundida hasta que me mire a mi misma.

Mis jeans estaban rotos, cubiertos de sangre y barro seco, mi polera estaba igual. Temía pensar en como debía ser para el resto de mi cuerpo. Sabia que él tenia razón, Charlie se volvería loco si me viera así, y la verdad no quería otra dolor de cabeza pensando en que excusa darle por llegar de esa manera.

"Tienes razón respecto a eso" dije mientras sacaba unas ramitas de mi cabello, incluso hacer eso me costaba trabajo, mi brazo se sentía tan pesado y adolorido por las mordeduras de vampiro, al igual que todo mi cuerpo.

"¿Bella? ¿Estas bien?" Carlisle dio un paso hacia adelante. Yo en realidad había olvidado que ellos estaban ahí.

"Bueno, no en realidad, pero estoy mejor de lo que cabe esperar" dije alegremente. El me sonrió.

"Mmm.. bueno yo soy medico" dijo.

"Lo se" me acorde de que todavía tenia algunas preguntas sobre eso.

"Y vi algunos de ellos clavar sus dientes en ti. Así que, ¿Me dejarías revisar eso?" él parecía como si me estuviera pidiendo permiso. Usualmente cuando un adulto pregunta, tienes que decir que si, pero a ellos les gustaba preguntar de todos modos. Realmente aquí de verdad tenía opción. Pero no lo rechazaría.

"Seguro, pero en realidad no hay necesidad. Se curaran en algunos días" dije recostándome un poco sobre Edward mientras me sentía cada vez más exhausta.

"Aun así, hare lo que pueda" sonrió, y yo le respondí con una igual.

"¿Nos vamos entonces?" dijo Carlisle lanzando una señal en dirección a la casa. Asentí, y si un paso hacia adelante, pero Edward me detuvo.

"Bella, ¿Estas bien como para correr?" podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

Me reí. Correr era lo que menos consumía mi energía de todo lo que podía hacer-

"Estoy segura, no les hare perder mucho tiempo, además, me gusta correr" le sonreí. Carlisle se volteo y corrió, llevando a Esme de la mano. Ninguno de los otros se movió, pero tome a Edward de la mano y lo tiré.

"Vamos" ahora estaba ansiosa por poder correr.

"Pensé que estabas cansada" él se rio un poco por mi comportamiento infantil.

"Lo estaba, pero cuando mencionaste correr…" me encoji de hombros y él se rio más.

"Bien entonces" dijo mientras partía. Era rápido, y muy grácil, yo estaba momentáneamente memorizándolo. Todavía no me había movido, y él ya estaba casi al inicio del bosque. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett estaban todos detrás de mi, mirando. Los mire y les guiñe un ojo antes de correr.

Me tomo menos de un segundo en llegar al bosque. Edward se congelo cuando me vio ahí antes que él, confundido de cómo pude haber llegado ahí antes que él. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en mi cara mientras en corría y me agarraba la mano.

"Estoy seguro que no te hare perder mucho tiempo" él sonrío mientras se burlaba de mi, sacudiendo su cabeza un poco.

Me eche a reír y me puse en marcha. Iba lento comparado a como solía ir, pero me gustaba. Quizás era porque estaba de la mano de Edward, o el hecho de que había sido acogida por una familia de la cual instantáneamente me sentí conectada. La carrera fue muy corta para mi gusto, pero fue divertida de todos modos. Llegamos al límite del bosque, donde inmediatamente empieza un enorme y jardín, corrimos hacia allí. Esto había sido lo mas lejos que había llegado. Usualmente me quedaba escondida detrás de los arboles o arbustos. Se sentía bien no tener que esconderme más.

Esme y Carlisle estaban parados junto a la puerta, esperándonos mientras subíamos las escaleras de la puerta frontal. Sin ningún aviso, Esme me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

"Muchas gracias. Tu salvaste a mi familia, no hay nada que pueda hacer para agradecerte lo suficiente" me dijo casi llorando en mi hombro. Podía notar cuanto ella amaba a su familia, tengo que admitir, que me parecía raro que un vampiro pudiera ser tan amable, pero me gusto.

"Esme, no me debes nada" le dije ella retrocedía y me pellizcaba las mejillas. Vi a lo otros correr hacia el jardín, sosteniendo la mano de su compañero. Carlisle fue el segundo en darme un abrazo.

"Ella tiene razón, estamos en deuda contigo" dijo mientras me apretaba un poco, teniendo cuidado con mis heridas.

Me reí mientras él se separaba "Y como le dije a Esme no me deben nada" dije en el mismo momento en que los otros subían las escaleras y se quedaban junto a nosotros.

"Sabes que ellos tienen razón Bella. Nosotros deberíamos…" dijo Alice

"¿Acaso los vampiros son sordos o solo testarudos? dije bromeando, tratando de no ser grosera.

"Solo testarudos" dijo Alice sonriendo un poco antes de correr hacia a mi, abrazarme y susúrrame gracias en mi oído.

Le devolví el abrazo, pero ella se separo de mí con una mirada consternada.

"Bella estas temblando" dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

"Lo se" dije. Obviamente estaba al tanto de eso.

Edward me agarro la mano, probablemente esperando a que me calentara un poco. El aire estaba cada vez más frio desde que salí. Por supuesto los Cullen no se daban cuenta de eso. Él me empujo dentro de la casa, mientras los otros nos seguían atrás. Todo lo que podía hacer era bostezar. Había estado aquí antes, pero aun así era asombroso mirar la casa.

"Wow" dije mirando hacia el techo.

"Ya has estado aquí antes" dijo Edward, riendo un poco. Pero un poco confundido.

"Lo sé. Es solo que nunca pierde su factor wow" dije, haciéndoles reír a todos.

Él me hiso sentar en uno de los sillones, mientras los otros se sentaban en los otros sillones, cada uno al lado de su pareja.

"Bella, creo que ahora es un buen momento para poder revisarte bien eso" dijo apuntando la mancha de sangre que estaba en mi polera, debajo de esta se encontraban todas las marcas que me habían dejado los vampiros. Asentí con la cabeza y me levante. Edward me sostenía de las manos en casi que mis piernas no resistieran mi peso. Sin embargo pude pararme sin problemas, por suerte, y camine hacia Carlisle con mi dignidad habian diviciones para llegar a su enorme comedor, que estaba al fondo del estaba ahí con su maletín, me corrió una silla para que me sentara en ella.

En cuanto de senté, Carlisle si podría levantar mi camiseta otra vez, eso hice. No me importaba que seis vampiros estuvieran mirándome, tenía mayores problemas.

"Esto va a doler un poco" Me advirtió Carlisle mientras extraía de su maleta una botella con un liquido transparente y lo mojaba un algodón con eso.

Asentí, y el procedió. Me pico un poco. Pero nada comparado con el veneno de los vampiros. Así que solo me quede sentada mirando las pinturas de las paredes.

Lo escuche decir. "ya está todo limpio"

"Ahí está" dijo, y mire hacia mi estomago. Había una gran pieza blanca ahí, con "Un parche de medico" cubriendo mi estomago. Me baje mi camiseta, y respire profundo. Sabía lo que venía ahora, y no quería que pasara en absoluto.

"Bella, ¿Dónde están las marcas de las mordeduras?" Carlisle dijo luciendo confundido. Escuche los resortes del sillón y los pasos rápidos de los Cullen que se amontonaron a mí alrededor. Había cerrado los ojos cuando vi a Carlisle en busca de ellos. Los volví a abrir, lentamente y suspire.

"Están ocultas" dije en voz baja, esperando que no me escucharan, pero cuando estás en un cuarto lleno de vampiros curiosos, eso es imposible. Los otros se habían reunido alrededor y estaban mirándome confundidos. Edward me sostuvo mi mano izquierda, mientras Carlisle todavía sostenía mi brazo.

"¿Ocultos?" Pregunto Emmett, tan inteligente como siempre. Y solo asentí.

"¿Por qué están ocultos?" pregunto Alice

"Es instantáneo. Es… algo que hace que mi piel oculte todas las mordeduras" dije mirando mi regazo.

"¿Las… mordeduras?" dijo Jasper. Sabía que él, de todas las personas, no me juzgaría.

Suspire nuevamente y dije tristemente "Será más fácil para mí si solo les mostrara". Todos se congelaron, esperando para que yo "les mostrara".

Cerré mis ojos, preparándome. Pero volví a abrirlos. "solo…no me juzguen ¿De acuerdo?" Todos asintieron. Si tan solo ellos supieran _cuantas_ mordeduras tenia.

Cerrando mis ojos, me concentre. Sabía que había terminado cuando sentí un coro de gritos de asombros de parte de ellos.

"¡Oh Dios mío Bella!" Lloró Alice, pero no abrí los ojos. No quería ver sus caras horrorizas y disgustadas. No le había mostrado a nadie mis marcas antes. _A nadie._

_

* * *

_

Hola! este cap tenia un poco más de acción así que espero que les haya gustado.

muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ff , todo su apoyo... y por su paciencia xD. se que demoramos un poquitito en actualizar, pero hacemos lo que podemos.

Pero para recompensarlas les vamos a dar un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo jjejejjeje

...

_Creo que lo quede mirando por mucho tiempo, ya que Jasper se movió un poco incomodo ante mirada "¿Qué?" dijo mirando hacia abajo. ¿Era así de aterradora?_

_"Oh… lo siento" sonreí un poco disculpándome "es solo que...juro que te había visto antes" mordí mi labio, tratando de entender._

_"¿En el instituto?" dijo sonriendo. Yo le Sonreí sacudiendo mi cabeza._

_"No antes de eso" trate de recordar cuándo._

_Todos estaban mirando confundidos, incluso Carlisle me dio una mirada extraña._

_Luego puede recordar._

_"¿Tu conociste a alguien llamado María?"_

_..._

Chan chan chan! Nos vemos en el proximo cap

saludos


	14. Reactions

_**Anteriormente:**_

_Suspire nuevamente y dije tristemente "Será más fácil para mí si solo les mostrara". Todos se congelaron, esperando para que yo "les mostrara"._

_Cerré mis ojos, preparándome. Pero volví a abrirlos. "solo…no me juzguen ¿De acuerdo?" Todos asintieron. Si tan solo ellos supieran cuantasmordeduras tenia._

_Cerrando mis ojos, me concentre. Sabía que había terminado cuando sentí un coro de gritos de asombros de parte de ellos._

_"¡Oh Dios mío Bella!" Lloró Alice, pero no abrí los ojos. No quería ver sus caras horrorizas y disgustadas. No le había mostrado a nadie mis marcas antes. A nadie._

**.Reactions: **

No quería abrir mis ojos y ver sus expresiones. Las marcas que tenia les mostraba que tan peligrosa era. Entre más tienes, más batallas has vivido. ¿Qué pensarían ellos? ¿Qué era peligrosa? ¿O les daría lastima? Ah! Desearía no habérselas mostrado. La vergüenza caía sobre mis hombros y tuve que aguantar las lágrimas.

No sabía porque quería que ellos me aceptaran, pero... eso quería. ¿Qué pasaba si no lo hacían? Las mordeduras era asquerosas, horribles. ¿Qué harían ellos? tenía miedo de su reacción, y estaba lista para correr si era necesario. Carlisle todavía sostenía mi brazo, y Edward me sostenía mi mano. Me preguntaba por qué no me habían soltado. Decidí echar un vistazo a sus mentes para saber sus reacciones.

_¿Cómo puede tener tantas marcas? Ella es tan joven _pensaba Carlisle. Si tan solo él supiera...

_¿Cómo alguien le puede hacer esto a una niña? _Pensó Esme, sus pensamientos eran tan maternales. Me conmovió su gentileza.

_Wow. Ella tiene incluso más que yo. Me pregunto de donde las habrá obtenido, ¿Por qué tiene vergüenza y está asustada? _Sabía que Jasper me entendería.

_Es una lástima. ¿Acaso ella tiene más sorpresas que mostrarnos? Sé que vamos a ser grandes amigas, estoy segura. _Alice no estaba pensando sobre mis cicatrices. Lo cual se lo agradecía.

_¡Wow__! Ella debe ser una peleadora perversa.__Tengo que luchar contra ella. Estoy seguro que no se frenará como los otros_ Los pensamientos de Emmett eran tan infantiles que casi me hecho a reír.

_¿En cuántas batallas habrá estado? ¡Ella solo tiene diecisiete años por el amor de Dios! ¿Será peligrosa? Bueno Jasper no lo es, así que, supongo que habrá que darle una oportunidad, quiero decir, ella nos salvó. _Pensó Rosalie, la entendía. No confiaba del todo, si no que espera a estar segura de ello.

Temía entrar en los pensamientos de Edward pero tenía que saber que pensaba sobre esto.

_¿Cómo alguien le podría haber hecho esto a ella? Lo juro, les daré caza y los matare a todos. Ella es tan hermosa y valiente, Jasper dice que se siente avergonzaba y asustada ¿será por nosotros?_

¿Él pensaba que era hermosa? Creí que mi corazón iba a explotar. A él no le importaba, a ninguno de ellos. Suspire de alivio y abrí mis ojos. Mi cabeza estaba hacia abajo, así que me quede mirando mi regazo. Levante la mirada vacilante.

Todos estaban mirando mis brazos, cubiertos de cicatrices de todas las mordeduras que había recibido. Pero Edward, él me estaba mirando a mí. Los otros no habían notado mi movimiento, así que voltee hacia Edward, con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios. Su torcida sonrisa hizo que me sintiera mucho mejor. Estaba segura que Jasper estaba loco con mis cambios de emociones.

El silencio no duro mucho.

"¿Cómo diablos obtuviste esas marcas?" dijo Emmett, mirando mi cara.

Me encogí de hombros. "Ustedes vieron lo que paso hace un momento, no siempre he sido tan fuerte o rápida como ahora" dije sonriendo un poco

Me voltee hacia Rosalie. "Gracias por darme una oportunidad, tienes razón para sospechar, cualquiera la tendría. Pero… no soy peligrosa" Pero vi como ponían caras de incredibilidad y agregue "Bueno…No para ustedes"

Rosalie me miro sorprendida por mi comentario.

"¿Cómo…como supiste?" me miraba sorprendida pero podía decir que estaba un poco asustada.

"Puedo escuchar los pensamientos de la gente, como Edward" dije, riéndome un poco cuando sus cejas se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

"Si tu puedes escuchar mis pensamientos, ¿Cómo yo no puedo escuchar los tuyos?" Edward parecía como un niño, que me costó mucho aguantar la risa.

"Escudo" dije simplemente. Rodé los ojos cuando todos me miraron confundidos.

"¿Ustedes conocen a Demetri de los Volturi?" Todos asintieron. "¿Y su poder?" Otra vez asintieron. "Bueno él no puede encontrarme, Aro no puede leer mis pensamiento cuando me toca, Jane no puede hacerme daño, Alec no me ciega, Alice no puede ver mi futuro, y tú no puedes leer mis pensamientos" dije todo sin dar ni un respiro.

"¿Pero cómo puedo sentir tus emociones?" Jasper dijo mirándome confuso.

"Por qué es un escudo mental. Solo me protege de la gente cuyos poderes son metales, los tuyos en cambio afectan al cuerpo. Si yo quisiera, podría poner un escudo físico y bloquearte también" dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Hubo un silencio un poco incomodo mientras todos me miraban. Yo solo jugueteaba con mi polera.

Sintiendo que estaba incomoda, Carlisle intervino. Aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar. "Bueno, todavía necesito revisar esas marcas, quizás estarías más cómoda en la sala de estar, donde realmente puedas respirar" diciendo lo ultimo para los demás, por lo que ellos se fueron a los sofás.

Finalmente soltando mi brazo, Carlisle recogió su maletín, siguiéndome a mí y a Edward hacia los sillones. Volvimos a nuestros antiguos asientos, todos aun mirándome por supuesto.

"Bueno ¿La primera? " Dijo Carlisle, él se agacho frente a mí. Levante mi brazo izquierdo mostrándole las marcas más recientes. Edward me apretó la mano cuando yo di un respingo, le sonríe en agradecimiento.

"Así que… ¿El veneno no te afecta?" Carlisle dijo mientras mantenía mi brazo en su lugar. Yo me reí.

"De verdad espero que no, de otra manera seria una de ustedes desde hace mucho tiempo" dije mientras hacia una mueca cuando el comenzó a trabajar.

Limpio la zona con ese liquido transparente. Agregue "pero aún así duele demasiado" Carlisle asintió, añadiendo una sonrisa amistosa antes de seguir trabajando.

Nadie hablo mientras Carlisle trabajaba en mí. Los mire a todos, pero me detuve en una persona. La luz de la lámpara iluminaba mejor su cara y cuello, además de sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Todas sus marcas se veían ahora. Y estuve sorprendida de que no las haya notado antes. Pero eso no era nada comparado conmigo.

Juro que lo había visto antes. Todas sus cicatrices, su pelo, ¡Lo juro!

Creo que lo quede mirando por mucho tiempo, ya que, Jasper se movió un poco incomodo ante mi mirada "¿Qué?" dijo mirando hacia abajo. ¿Era así de aterradora?

"Oh... Lo siento" sonreí un poco disculpándome "Es solo que... juro que te he visto antes" mordí mi labio, tratando de entender.

"¿En el instituto?" dijo sonriendo. o le sonreí sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"No, antes de eso" traté de recordar cuando.

Todos estaban mirando confundidos, incluso Carlisle me dio una mirada extraña.

Luego pude recordar

"¿Tú conociste a alguien llamado María?" pregunte. Al fin lo pude recordar, eso probablemente me hubiera tenido despierta toda la noche.

Él se sorprendió y se sentó un poco más erguido. Me alegre de que no retrocediera de mi mirada. Él me contesto la pregunta.

"Si, ella fue quien me creo" me dijo mirándome. Asentí distraídamente. Eso tenía sentido.

"¿Cómo conoces a María?" Pregunto Alice, trayéndome al presente.

Me reí entre dientes "Oh, conozco a María. Ella es la que me hizo casi todas las marcas" dije meneando mi cabeza. Eso era cierto ¡Cada vez que nos encontrábamos ella trataba de matarme! Y eso que ni siquiera le había hecho nada a ella.

"O...kay... Pero...¿Cómo me conoces?" sabía que en realidad él quería seguir preguntado sobre el asunto de María, pero igual le respondí a su pregunta.

"¿Te acuerdas del aquelarre de Callahan?" ¡Eso era! Ahora si lo recuerdo. Se ve exactamente igual. Bueno, por supuesto que lucía igual, ¡Ellos no pueden cambiar! ¡Duh!

"Si ¿Por qué?" Ahora él estaba confundido.

"Bueno, yo estaba ahí. Te acuerdas de su "arma secreta" dije haciendo comillas en el aire. Él asintió. "era yo. Me acuerdo de ti, ¡fuiste un luchador increíble!" dije, acordándome de cómo había derrotado un aquelarre de 18 vampiros prácticamente solo.

"¿Tú eras su arma secreta? Nunca lo logre descubrir. Pero… no estabas ahí. María me había dicho que no dejara a nadie vivo, busque por todos lados por algún sobreviviente. Pero no encontré a nadie" ¿Es que su curiosidad nunca acaba? Supongo que tendre que mostrarles.

"Carlisle ¿te importaría un momento?" le pregunte, él retrocedió un poco. Todos miraban, sonreí un poco.

Mi visión cambio inmediatamente, y se tiño con blanco. Era invisible, los Cullen no lo podían creer. Sus caras no tenían precio, que me hubiera gustado tener una cámara. Me levante y solté la mano de Edward, y roce a Carlisle a proposito. Crucé el salón, parándome al lado del sillón donde estaba antes, y reaparecí otra vez riendo.

Todos se voltearon hacia mí, sorprendidos por mi aparición. Después de que me tranquilice un poco, les explique.

"Puedo volverme invisible como ustedes pudieron ver" me reí un poco más. "Y…tampoco me pueden oír, o sentir me esencia. Sin embargo, sí me pueden sentir." Dije mientras caminaba de regreso a mi asiento, sus ojos no se separaban de mí.

"Así que tú… Tú… estabas invisible. ¡Por eso nunca te encontré! Pero ¿Por qué? Si eras su arma ¿Por qué te ocultaste?" ¡Ugh! ¡Tantas preguntas!

"Porque era "su arma secreta". Cuando su líder me encontró, él dijo que necesitaba de mi ayuda en algo y me pregunto si le podía ayudar. Fui con él, pero nunca me dijo para que necesitaba mi ayuda. Me dijo que tenía que desaparecer y después yo sabría qué hacer, y lo podríamos usar para nuestro "beneficio" Si ninguno de ustedes podía oírme, verme, o olerme yo fácilmente los hubiera derrotado a todos. Pero cuando los vi a todos parados gruñéndose mutuamente, me di cuenta en lo que había metido, así que me hice a un lado" dije, esperando haber explicado bien todo.

Él tardo un segundo en comprender todo, pero asintió con la cabeza ligeramente "Me alegra de que no te hayas involucrado" dijo Alice detrás de él, apretándole la mano a su marido. Le sonreí.

"¡Wow! ¡Un momento! Eso paso… ¿como hace doscientos años?" Emmett miró a Jasper, quien asintió, se volvió hacia mí con la boca abierta. Agache la cabeza. Hubiera deseado que este tema no hubiera salido.

"¿Cuántos años tienes Bella?" pregunto Esme amablemente. En verdad no quería tocar ese tema.

"¿Mi edad?" le respondí con una pregunta, pero ellos no se rindieron.

"Bueno eso paso alrededor de doscientos sesenta años atrás, así que… ¿trescientos?" preguntó Jasper, yo sacudí mi cabeza.

"¿Trescientos cincuenta?" trato de adivinar Emmett. ¡Oh dios! ¡Esto sera tan vergonzoso! Yo era más vieja que todos ellos.

"¿Cuatrocientos?" yo negué con la cabeza.

"¿Quinientos?" sacudí mi cabeza otra vez.

"¿Seiscientos?" Su voz se elevo una octava más alta.

Suspire, me rendí y decidi sacarlos de su miseria. "¿Qué año es?" pregunte a nadie en particular.

"2009" dijo Alice en voz baja. Me quede pensando… era peor de lo que pensaba.

Gemí un poco en cuanto me di cuenta de mi edad. "¿Y bien?" dijo Alice entusiasmada-

"¡No puedo creer que tan vieja estoy!" gemí en silencio. Todos se rieron. ¡Si tan solo supieran!

"¡Oh vamos! dilo" Emmett prácticamente saltaba en su asiento, todas las miradas en la sala estaban fijas en mi.

Suspire, mirando hacia abajo otra vez " tengo mil seiscientos ochenta y cuatro años" dije en voz baja. El salón entero quedo en silencio, pensé en volverme invisible otra vez.

"Bueno.. no aparentas más de 900" dijo Emmett. Me reí de él. Solo él podía bromear sobre el hecho que era más vieja que todos ellos juntos.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio por un rato mientras Carlisle volvía a tratar de curar las marcas de mordeduras. Eso si era un silencio cómodo. Me sentía extrañamente a gusto aquí, rodeada de vampiros. Era la primera vez. Edward y yo estábamos tomados de las manos otra vez, sin embargo nadie dijo nada, aunque estoy segura que todos lo vieron.

"Bella ¿te gustaría comer o tomar algo? ¡Debes estar muerta de hambre!" pregunto Esme amablemante.

Sonreí un poco, pero negué con la cabeza. "No gracias Esme, no necesito como o beber nada" dije anticipando sus reacciones.

Solo suspire " Miren, no pueden actuar así cada vez que les digo algo" sonreí cuando ellos me miraron culpables. "Solo… traten de abrirse de mente. No puede ser tan difícil, quiero decir, ustedes son vampiros" dije sonriendo cuando ellos se rieron entre dientes en respuesta.

"Así que…no es por ser grosero ni nada pero… ¿Qué diablos eres?" dijo Emmett y todos lo miraron como si quisieran matarlo.

Me reí de él, los otros me miraron curiosos. "Está bien. Bueno no lo sé. He podido hacer todo esto desde que puedo recordar, naci así ".

Todos me miraron fijamente mientras pensaban "Bueno…No eres humana" Me miro disculpándose, yo solo rodé mis ojos.

"Créeme, lo sé" sonreí y él se relajo. ¿Por qué ellos estaban tan tensos a mí alrededor?

_Quizás tuvo que ver el hecho de que mataste a 55 vampiros delante de ellos. _Supuse. Suspiré, me tendría que ganar su confianza.

Nadie hablo, y me puse a pensar sobre mí. Era algo de lo que me ponía a pensar a menudo, pero me detuve. Siempre me volvía loca este tema.

"Bueno, no eres una bruja, no tienes que ir a Hogwarts" me voltee hacia Emmett, esperando ver una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero…¡él hablaba en serio! Me largue a reír, mientras Rosalie le pegaba en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Él hizo una mueca mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Carlisle estaba trabajando en la marca de mi pantorrilla izquierda en ese momento. Trate de dejar el dolor en una esquina en mi mente. Pero… los eventos de los tres últimos días me tenían exhausta. Al principio la adrenalina que tuve al correr me había despertado un poco, pero eso ya había desaparecido. Podía sentir ms ojos cerrarse, y inconscientemente apoyaba mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward. Nadie me miró, muy concentrados en sus propios pensamientos, ni siquiera Edward parecía notarlo.

Sonreí un poco, dejando que mis ojos se cerraran. Finalmente podía dormir.

Estaba tan cerca. ¡Tan malditamente cerca! Pero tenía que venir Jasper y arruinarlo todo.

Lo escuche toser, y puedo decir que él estaba sonriendo. Todavía estaba consciente, pero estaba a punto de dormir.

"Edward…" Fue todo lo que él dijo. ¡Por favor déjenme dormir!

Sentí como Edward cambiaba de posición debajo de mí, tirando de mi para estar más consiente. "¿Bella? Despierta" dijo gentilmente, mientras me empujaba.

"Te odio Jasper" dije adormilada. Lo escuché reír. Sentí otro dedo en mi costilla.

"No… No quiero" me queje. Oí risas en la sala.

"Vamos" me alentó.

"Déjenme sola" se suponía que sonara más convincente pero solo sonó débilmente.

Lo escuche suspirar "Carlisle puedes..."

No escuche el resto de la oración. Mis ojos se abrieron de inmediato, y me levante.

"¿Bella?" Carlisle sonaba consternado. Lo ignoré, al igual que ignoré mi cansancio que amenazaba con derrumbarme.

"¡Charlie!" dije, tomando un respiro profundo, y frotándome los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba mi celular?

Escuche una risa, y no estaba sorprendida cuando me voltee para ver que era Emmett. Le entrecerré los ojos. No era muy amable cuando estaba cansada, eso era obvio.

"Lo siento.. pero" el se detuvo para seguir riendo "pero… tu peleas con cincuenta vampiros, dos veces, sin problemas, pero te vuelves loca cuando se trata de tu papá" dijo riendo

"Al menos tus padres saben tu secreto, y no te tratan como a un niño. ¡Le gano por las de mil años y Charlie me da toque de queda! Que he roto por…" mire el reloj "por cinco horas. ¡_Perfecto!_" dije molesta. De verdad no estaba feliz.

Una pálida mano apareció con mi teléfono sobre ella. Mire para ver que era Alice, sonreí cuando me paso mi celular. No trate de tener una conversación privada, sabía que no tenía sentido. Ellos me escucharían de todos modos. Así que digite el número y espere a que él respondiera. Los otros parecían estar conversando o viendo televisión pero sus ojos estaban pendientes de mí, rodé mis ojos. Después del séptimo pitido, estaba a punto de colgar el teléfono, asumiendo que estaba dormido.

"_¿Hola? ¿Hola? Bella ¿Eres tu?_" ¡podría contestar si él me dejara!

"Si, mira. Lo s- "él me corto y yo rodé los ojos mientras él me gritaba.

"_¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué diablos fue lo que paso? ¿Tienes alguna idea de la hora que es? ¡Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía!_" él me gritó. Yo. aparte el teléfono de mi oreja, tener buena audición era molesto a veces.

"Estoy en la casa de unos amigos-" una vez más no me dejo terminar. Le tendría que enseñar algunos modales para hablar por teléfono. Jasper, sintiendo irritación me calmó un poco. Le sonreí.

"_¿Qué amigos?_" me recodaba a mi misma que él estaba solo haciendo esto porque él se preocupaba por mi.

"Los Cullen" dije vacilante.

"_¿Otra vez? Bueno… ten cuidado Bella. No te puedes acercar mucho, acuérdate. De todos modos, eso no explica lo de la hora._" Genial, pensé que ya se había conformado con eso.

"Bueno…" vi a Alice haciéndome mímicas sobre algo. Negué con mi cabeza, sonriendo un poco, pero fui hacia ella "Lo siento Charlie. Alice me estaba haciendo un nuevo look, y ella no me dejaba llamar" vi a todos sonreír a Alice.

"_De acuerdo. Solo…_" podía sentir que él se estaba poniendo un poco emocional. Oh esto no estaba bien. Odiaba cuando Charlie se ponía así, me hacia poner en el mismo estado.

"_pensé que ellos habían vuelto por ti de verdad esta vez_" murmuro, pude sentir que estaba llorando. Sentí como mis ojos se volvían lagrimosos, y mire hacia abajo cuando sentí la mirada de los Cullen mirándome extrañados.

"Lo sé. Lo siento, no quise asustarte, ellos no están aquí" lo consolé "Bueno, no ahora que los perdimos" murmure sarcásticamente sin que él me oyera.

Tomo aire y se aclaro la garganta. "_Bueno… ¿debería ir a recogerte o tienes tu camioneta?_"

Abrí la boca para responderle, cuando vi a Alice agitando las manos frenéticamente. Alejé el teléfono de mí, cubriéndolo con mi mano.

"¿Qué sucede Alice?" mostrando mi irritación en la voz. ¡Estaba cansada!

"¡Pijamada!" Ella chillo, Jasper sonreía cuando capturaba sus emociones. Los mire a todos en la sala, y todos asintieron. Yo todavía no estaba convencida.

"Míralo de esta manera, nosotros todavía tenemos que hablar." Me queje con Edward cuando pensé en cuantas preguntas más, él solo sonrió. "Además no puedes irte a tu casa luciendo así ¿no es así?" tenía que admitir que tenía un buen punto. La ropa toda rasgada, cubierta de lodo, sangre y veneno. No podía.

Suspire y acerque nuevamente el celular a mi oído.

"Mira… ¿estaría bien si me quedara esta noche aquí? Carlisle y Esme dicen que no hay problemas" dije tratando de sonar entusiasmada con la idea.

"_No lo sé Bella. Es demasiado arriesgado._" Sabía que los Cullen podían escuchar cada palabra que decía, y pude ver como todos lucían confundidos con lo que decía Charlie. Los ignore. decidiendo utilizar mi As bajo la manga, no es algo que quiera, pero debo hacerlo.

"_Por favor papá, nunca he ido a una pijamada, ¿Por favor?"_ sabía que esto confundía a los Cullen aún más. Rogaba que él estuviera de acuerdo conmigo.

Lo escuche bostezar al otro lado del teléfono, y suspiré de alivio. Él estaba cansado, y cuando él estaba así se rendía ante todo para poder irse a la cama. Esto era bueno. "_De acuerdo Bella, pero ten cuidado_" dijo lentamente. Alice chillo emocionada.

"Gracias papá. Te quiero"

"_Yo también Bells. Que tengas una buena noche_" dijo antes de cortar. Alice salto hacia mí y yo le devolví el teléfono.

"¿Ahora puedo dormir?" Gemí. Alice pareció un poco desanimada pero pronto se animo.

"Vamos entonces" dijo Edward, ayudándome. Carlisle había vendado mis piernas hasta donde tenía mordeduras, lo que lo hizo menos doloroso. Edward nunca dejo de sostener mi mano, y envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Me apoye en él, dejando que me ayudara.

"Así que… ¿Dónde voy a dormir?" pregunte. Sabía que los vampiros no tenían ataúdes, pero me preguntaba si ellos tendrían algo en lo que pudiera dormir.

"En una cama" dijo Edward simplemente. Pero no pude evitar mi reacción, me senté en las escaleras riendo. El solo pensar que los vampiros tenían una cama era demasiado cómico. Edward se sorprendió por mi comportamiento.

"¿Qué?" dijo confundido.

"Es solo… el pensamiento de que… los vampiros necesitarían… camas" dije entre risas. Tomando un respiro profundo, me las arregle para parar de reír y tratar de subir las escaleras.

Subimos un tramo de las escaleras, y al ver el segundo. Gemí. "¿Cuántas escaleras tiene la casa?" dije, y los escuche reir.

Estaba demasiado cansada. Mis piernas apenas se movían y Edward estaba soportando casi todo mi peso. Sentí mis piernas rendirse, pero antes de que me golpeara con las escaleras, estaba en los brazos de Edward. Trate de abrir los ojos, para poder mirarlo. Pero no podía, mis ojos no respondían. Suspire contenta, estaría feliz si no me tenía que mover de esta posición nunca más. Voltee mi cabeza para apoyarla en pecho, respirando su aroma. Su esencia era increíble, era como una droga.

"Duerme" susurro, besando mi cabeza. No pide evitar la sonrisa que se formo en mis labios.

Sentí el viento chocar contra nosotros mientras Edward corría el resto de las escaleras. No escuche cuando se abrió la puerta, pero de repente estaba acostada en algo suave y grade, mi cabeza apoyada en blando. Adivine que se trataba de una cama y una almohada. Edward soltó sus brazos de mí alrededor, tratando de alejarse. Pero agarre su camisa, y no lo deje hacerlo.

Lo escuche suspirar, y luego acostarse a mi lado. Feliz, deje ir su camisa, pero tenía que estar segura de que no se iba a ir.

Rodé y casi me subo arriba de él, apoye mi cabeza en el medio de su pecho, y mi brazo abrazo su pecho y la otra encima de la cama. Suspire feliz.

"Duerme mi amor" escuche que murmuraba mientras trazaba círculos en mi brazo.

Amor. Estaba enamorada. Enamorada de un vampiro. No, estaba enamorada de un ángel. Mi ángel. Estaba enamorada de Edward.

_

* * *

_

Hola! un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste. =)

muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y favoritos. y por su paciencia, se que esta vez nos demoramos demasiado en actualizar, lo siento!. es nuestro ultimo semestre y hemos estado copadas de exámenes y trabajos, de verdad intentamos actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

como un pequeño adelanto, el próximo capitulo se tratara solo del pasado de Bella así que aclarará muuuuchas cosas jejejeje

Nos vemos en el proximo cap

saludos


	15. Painful Thoughts

**Disclaimer: _ Esta historia pertenece a Not All Heroes Wear Capes, yo solo tengo su permiso para traducirla. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer =)**

* * *

_Aro… el bosque… Edward… Felix…pelea… Fuego…. Los Cullen… ¡NO!_

Sabía que en el fondo estaba soñando, pero no lo hacía menos horroroso que estuviera pasando frente a mis ojos.

_Aro y su guardia, parados frente a mí, gruñendo, burlándose, agazapados listos para atacar. Los Cullen detrás de mí, preparándose para defenderse. Luego Felix, se lanzaba hacia mí, y Edward saltaba para defenderme, y empezaba la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuerpos esparcidos alrededor del claro, los gritos y gruñidos bloqueaban cualquier otro sonido. Todos muertos. Los Cullen, Los Volturi, todos, menos yo. Estaba parada sola, sin poder moverme._

_Toda mi familia del pasado salió del bosque hacia el claro. Los cien de ellos, o algo así. Todos ellos mirándome, con los ojos llenos de nada más que odio y venganza. Crearon un círculo alrededor de mí, ignorando a los vampiros que estaban tirados en el suelo, rotos. Miré y vi a Edward, muerto. Cerca de él Esme, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie y Jasper. Grite a todo pulmón, rogando que esto parara, que alguien me salvara._

_Se cerraron en torno a mí, dejándome sin salida. Todos con sus ropas y cuerpos desfigurados dependiendo de cómo habían sido asesinados. Levante la mirada de Edward y vi la mirada de Charlie llena de odio._

"T_ú me mataste, ahora es el momento de devolver el favor" se burló de mí. ¡No Charlie!_

_¡No! Charlie estaba vivo, en la casa, durmiendo feliz. Él no podía estar aquí en mis pesadillas, ¡muerto!_

_Vi el hacha en sus manos, y mis ojos se abrieron. ¡No!_

_Él se acercó más hacia mí. Con el hacha sobre su cabeza, y con más poder del que nunca le había visto usar, tirándola sobre mí._

Me senté de golpe sobre la cama, jadeando y tratando de orientarme. Casi grito cuando sentí una mano fría tocar mi brazo, pensando que era alguien de los Volturi.

"¿Bella? Bella, está todo bien" Escuche decir a Edward, ahora estaba orientada, capaz de ver su rostro en la oscuridad.

Estaba llorando, las lágrimas caían de mis mejillas hacia mi regazo, tiro de mí suavemente a su regazo y dejo que me acurrucara ahí, llorando sobre su camisa y su buen formado pecho. Mmmm...

"Sshhh... está todo bien, Bella. Solo fue una pesadilla, ya ha terminado" Me consoló.

Hipé, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "No, no es una pesadilla Edward, es mi vida. Desearía que fuera solo un sueño, del que pudiera despertar" Wow, ¿De dónde salió eso? Nunca había hablado con nadie sobre esto antes, ahora le estaba contando mis pensamientos más profundos. Bueno, quizás no eran tan profundos, pero lo eran para mí.

Edward no respondió a eso, lo cual yo esperaba. Quiero decir ¿Qué se supone que contestes cuando alguien te dice que su vida es una pesadilla?

Riéndome un poco por mi niñez, me sonroje avergonzada. Nunca había actuado así antes, nunca sentí lastima por mí. Porque, ¿Que bien le hubiera hecho a alguien eso?

"Bella, ¿Por qué te sonrojas?" susurro Edward, suavemente acariciando mi mejilla, lo cual provoco que me sonrojara aún más.

"Bueno, no suelo... hacer este... tipo de cosas. Ya sabes... desahogarme" me las arregle para explicarle.

"Está bien" dijo apretándome aún más contra si pecho. No me estaba quejando. Él me hacía sentir segura y a salvo, como si nadie o nada pudiera herirme aquí.

Riendo un poco me disculpe de nuevo "De verdad, lo siento por esto. Tengo más de mil quinientos años, y aun así no puedo escapar de las pesadillas. Ellas nunca dejan de aterrorizarme"

"No importa. Me da una excusa para hacer esto" dijo besando mi cabeza y estrechándome más.

Suspiré. "Bueno, eso es definitivamente una ventaja" sonreí. Oí su risa. Su pecho sacudiéndose ligeramente.

"Solo dile" escuche a Alice desde abajo. Había olvidado de que ellos estaban aquí, estaba demasiado envuelta en mis pensamientos... y en los brazos de Edward.

Escuche a Edward suspirar frustrado.

"DILE O LO HARÉ YO" amenazo Emmett, gritando aunque todos teníamos buen oído.

Escuche que alguien le pego en la cabeza, y a él quejarse.

"Él le dirá cuando esté listo, idiota" dijo Rosalie, sonando un poco molesta.

Oí tres suspiros, probablemente Esme, Carlisle y Jasper.

No pude evitar la risa que se me escapo.

"¿Ellos saben que los puedo escuchar, cierto?" me reí. Podía sentir la irritación de Edward, y lo escuche gemir. Tuve que ahogar otra ronda de risas.

"Oh... eh... Lo siento Edward...Bella" tartamudeo Emmett. Alice murmuro un Lo siento, sonando bastante molesta con ella.

"Bueno...mmm..."dijo Edward, obviamente nervioso. Por alguna razón yo no lo estaba. Quizás era el hecho de que estaba en los brazos de mi amor, o la confianza que me quedaba de la pelea, o la sensación de bienvenida que me dieron los Cullen. Quizás era la combinación de las tres, pero nunca en circunstancias normales haría lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Agarre un puñado de su camisa y lo empuje su cabeza hacia mí. Presione mis labios con los suyos, tratando de decirle sin palabras, como me sentía. Nunca he sido realmente elocuente. Dude un por segundo, esperando a que él respondiera. Me alegre cuando sus labios se empezaron a mover en sincronía con los míos, sus brazos se movieron por mi cintura apretándome a él incluso más.

Podía escuchar a Emmett, Jasper y Alice animándonos abajo, y tuve que alejarlo para poder reír. Edward también reía, o por sus gritos o pensamientos, no estoy segura cuál de las dos. Él acaricio mi cabello, calmando mi corazón. Suspire, estaba más feliz que nunca, las pesadillas eran su simple recuerdo, el terror empequeñecía ahora que estaba a salvo en los brazos de Edward.

"¿Edward?" susurre.

"¿Si Bella?" dijo, apretándome ligeramente.

"Te amo" dije, soltando su camisa, y apoyándome de nuevo en su pecho.

Él beso mi cabeza "Yo también te amo"

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en esa posición. La verdad es que no me quería mover para nada, estaba demasiado feliz. Pero, por supuesto, fuimos interrumpidos.

"¡Deja de acaparar a Bella, Eddie!" Le grito Emmett. Edward gruño un poco, yo me reí de nuevo.

"¿Eddie?" levante la vista otra vez. Era solo que con Eddie me lo imaginaba con esas cosas verdes, que la gente irlandesa suele utilizar.

"Odio ese nombre, pero Emmett insiste en llamarme así" dijo malhumorado. Me calme un poco, pero esa imagen se quedaría en mi mente para siempre.

"No te preocupes... yo te puedo ayudar" dije entre otra ronda de risas. Acababa de imaginarme a Edward con unas mallas bailando irlandés. Era hilarante.

"¿Bella? Qué..." sabía que estaba frustrado, así que le proyecte la imagen de él vestido en mallas, bailando irlandés en su mente. Y él solo sonrió.

"Vaya que imaginación tienes ahí" dijo tocando mi cabeza. Yo asentí.

"¿Todavía estas cansada? Solo dormiste por dos horas y media" dijo dándome una mirada preocupada. Salte fuera de sus brazos, pero agarre su mano sin querer separarme de él. El frío no me molesta más. De hecho hasta era un poco refrescante.

"Estoy bien. Usualmente no necesito dormir, a menos que necesite curarme. Y creo que estoy a punto de volver a la normalidad." dije casualmente, arrastrándolo hasta la puerta. Él se congelo detrás de mí, tirándome para que me detuviera también. Podría haber tirado de él para que siguiera fácilmente, pero me detuve junto a él y voltee para ver que sucedía.

"Tu... ¿Tú no necesitas dormir?" Wow, para ser vampiros no saben reaccionar bien cuando se trata de cosas sobrenaturales. Rodé mis ojos, y salte hacia él, sonriendo todo el camino.

"Nop" dije marcando la 'p' "Quiero decir... puedo dormir si quiero hacerlo, por ejemplo cuando estoy aburrida o algo así, pero no es necesario" vi como sus ojos se ensanchaban y se quedaba con la boca abierta. Rodé mis ojos otra vez, empujándolo hacia la puerta.

"Oh, vamos" dije. Pareció salir de la impresión un poco, y ponerme atención. Me sentía extrañamente feliz, sin dudas gracias a Edward.

"Carrera" dije, parándome sonriendo un poco y saltando. Sabía que estaba comportándome como una niña, y no como la mujer madura que debería ser, pero me daba igual. Incluso Edward con sus ciento y algo años lo hacía parecer más infantil en comparación conmigo.

Edward se volteó a mirarme, sonriendo también. Estábamos en el último piso, justo fuera de su habitación. Al parecer no soy la única niña por aquí entonces.

"Pienso que no es justo" Se bulo. "Tú no conoces el camino, ni la casa" sonrió cuando dijo esto, yo solo rodé mis ojos.

"¿Listo?" dije, mirando a Edward, sin voltear para comenzar a correr. Esto será muy divertido.

Él asintió, y escuche a Alice contar, desde el primer piso, y a los otros haciendo apuestas sobre quien ganaría.

"Tres...dos...uno" escuche decir a Alice, podía adivinar que ella estaba sonriendo. Le di una sonrisa a Edward, "YA"

Edward me adelanto, yo solo rodé mis ojos. Me puse en camino, las puertas y las numerosas pinturas que decoraban las paredes se convirtieron en un borrón, yo me estaba guiando por la esencia de Edward. En menos de un segundo llegue al final del pasillo, baje las escaleras y pase a Edward, seguí avanzando por otro pasillo hasta las escaleras, hasta llegar con los otros que estaban sentados.

Me detuve, sonreí y los saludé. Emmett gruño y le entrego dinero a Jasper, mientras Rosalie hacia lo mismo con Alice. Esme y Carlisle sacudían sus cabezas en desaprobación mientras sus "hijos" intercambiaban dinero, aunque las sonrisas en sus caras arruinaron el acto. Edward llego después de medio segundo después, sonriendo. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me apoye en él, sonriendo más todavía.

"Eso fue divertido" dije mirándolo. Él me dio una sonrisa.

"Aaaawww Edward. Se supone que tú eres él más rápido, ¿Qué paso hombre? ¡Dejaste que te ganara!" Dijo Emmett mirando tristemente el dinero que Jasper tenía en la mano.

"Tú ya lo deberías saber, ya has peleado con ella antes, es muy rápida" dijo Edward.

Me aclare la garganta. "Hola..."ella" esta parada justo aquí" trate de sonar molesta, pero no me dio resultado.

El murmuro un "lo siento" y me dio un espacio en el asiento, dejando que me acurrucara a él de nuevo.

Mire alrededor de los tres sillones delante de mí, y suspire. "Así que... tenía la impresión de que tenían algunas preguntas para mi" dije un poco vacilante.

En ese momento todos empezaran a hablar a la vez, por lo que no les pude entender nada, hacían que me confundiera.

"ALTO" todos dejaron de hablar inmediatamente. Suspire. "Ok, hagamos esto más fácil, lo haremos por turnos, uno a la vez con su pregunta. Partiendo con... Rosalie, luego Edward y así sucesivamente" todos asintieron excepto Emmett.

"¿Por qué soy el último?" dijo cruzando sus brazos malhumorada mente.

"Porque apostaste contra mi" dije simplemente, provocando que Jasper y Carlisle rieran al ver su expresión asombrada.

Solucionando el asunto por ahora, y miré a Rosalie esperando por su pregunta. Sabía que esto iba a tardar un buen tiempo.

"Eeerr... ¿Por qué necesitas dormir cuando necesitas sanarte?" Huh. Ellos debieron escuchar la conversación de Edward y yo cuando estábamos arriba.

"Porque deja que la energía que usualmente utilizo en moverme o hacer otras cosas, se concentre en sanarme más rápido. Puedo sanarme si no duermo, pero no es tan rápido." todos asintieron en entendimiento.

"¿Por qué estabas tan asustada cuando viste por primera vez a Emmett y Jasper en la clase de inglés?" dijo Edward jugando con mi pelo, haciendo que me resultara difícil concentrarme.

"Bueno, Si captaras la esencia de cinco vampiros, ¿No estarías tú un poco nervioso y asustado? Imagínate, ¿CINCO? ¡En un mismo lugar! Pensaba que iban a masacrar a todo el instituto, y cuando supe que dos de ustedes estaban en mi clase..." dije, mirando a Jasper.

"Pero, ¿Por qué estabas asustada? Quiero decir, ¡Derrotaste a cincuenta y cinco vampiros cuando estabas cansada! ¿Por qué estarías asustada con solo dos?" Yo en realidad estaba tratando de evadir ese tema.

"Yo... Yo pensé que ustedes...que ustedes habían sido enviados por Aro" dije. Los escuche jadear. "No hubiera sido la primera vez que lo haya hecho, aunque yo sabía que no me podían hacerme daño, podían usar a los otros estudiantes o a Charlie contra mí para que hiciera lo que ustedes quisieran. Los vampiros, para mí, son inmediatamente los chicos malos" todos asintieron en comprensión.

"¿Por qué estabas en México? ¿Cómo conociste a María?" pregunto Jasper, bastante ansioso por las respuestas.

"Bueno, estaba aburrida. Mire un mapa y me puse a pensar en un lugar que no haya estado en algún tiempo, así que fui a México." Me encogí de hombros. "Y, conocí a María" dije su nombre con rabia. "Ella me vio aparecer en el aire, y me ataco, pensando que era una amenaza y que iba a matar a su aquelarre. No la he visto desde un tiempo, pero cada vez que lo he hecho ella trata de matarme. ¡Ella es tan fastidiosa!" dije exasperada. Jasper asintió entendiendo sobre que me refería.

"¿Por qué tienes un escudo?" pregunto Alice.

"Estoy huyendo de los Volturi, si no lo tuviera, Demitri me encontraría donde sea que vaya. Por lo menos con el escudo tengo un poco más de tiempo antes de sus "visitas". Además, es muy útil en la pelea. Quiero decir, no sería conveniente estar entumecida o gritando de dolor, mientras estas rodeada de vampiros, ¿o sí? Pero... si quieres, también puedo adaptarlo para dejarte pasar a través de él." dije y su rostro se ilumino. Me simpatizaba. Si no pudiera usar mis poderes seria horrible.

Asintió enérgicamente, y sonreí antes de cerrar mis ojos. Miré en mi mente, la energía de los que estaban a mí alrededor. Era extraño, como luces en medio de la oscuridad, unas más que otras. Los humanos tenían su propia luz, pero las de ellos eran mucho más brillante que las hormigas o los árboles. Los vampiros y los hombres lobos eran los más brillantes. Edward, Alice y Jasper eran los más brillantes que los otros por sus poderes. Me concentre en Alice y la deje entrar en mi escudo, dejando que ella usara su poder otra vez. Escuché un grito ahogado, abrí mis ojos y encontré a Alice en el medio de una visión.

Unos segundos después, ella chillo y corrió hacia mí, abrazándome y agradeciéndome. Me reí y le dije que no era necesario, hasta que ella finalmente se sentó. No paso mucho hasta que la ronda de preguntas continuara.

"¿A qué edad te congelaste?" pregunto Carlisle.

"Tenía unos..." me esforcé para poder recordar. "Diecisiete"

Eran preguntas muy superficiales y me empezaba a preguntar cuando empezarían con las preguntas más importantes.

_¡Deja de quejarte!_

_"A_sí que... a juzgar por tu edad. Charlie no es tu padre ¿cierto?" preguntó Esme.

Suspire. "No. Pero, lo quiero como si fuera mi propio padre. Él es exactamente como me hubiera gustado que fuera mi padre, si pudiera recordarlo. Fui puesta en "cuidados" de Charlie. Estar estancada a los diecisiete años a veces apesta ¿saben?" dije con tristeza.

Mire a Emmett quien estaba prácticamente saltando en su puesto, haciendo que Rosalie saltara también cuando él lo hacía.

Suspire. Esta sería una pregunta y media. "¿Si Emmett?"

"¿Qué puedes hacer? ¿Cómo que poderes tienes y esas cosas?" dijo como un niño pequeño. Sonreí, me encanta esta parte.

Me levante del regazo de Edward, y camine fuera del pequeño círculo de sillones, en la parte posterior a ellos donde había un poco más de espacio.

"Bueno, ustedes ya me han visto invisible" me volví invisible. "Puedo leer la mente, proyectar imágenes y pensamientos en sus mentes" dije eso proyectando mis pensamientos en sus mentes.

"Tengo un escudo impenetrable, un-" Emmett me interrumpió.

"¿Impenetrable dices? ¿Te importa si pruebo?" dijo, parándose. Me encogí de hombros y puse mi escudo a mí alrededor.

"Adelante" dije casualmente. Él sonrió un poco y corrió hacia mí. Me reí cuando él rebotó hacia atrás, pero no se dio por vencido. Él daba puñetazos y pateaba, trataba una y otra vez, hasta intento agarrarlo. Los otros se habían parado, y estaban mirando con divertidas expresiones. Finalmente, Emmett se rindió y retrocedió un poco. Ellos no se volvieron a sentar, así era más fácil verme.

"Me puedo tele transportar a mí misma o cualquier cosa a cualquier lugar que pueda imaginar, y que exista" Como ejemplo, nos transporte a todos al desierto del Sahara, causando que todos brillaran intensamente por el sol. Nos trasporte de vuelta a casa rápidamente, observando sus caras de asombro.

"Puedo cambiar mi apariencia y la de otras personas" Hice que la piel de Emmett se volviera azul marino con lunares verdes. Él no pareció muy feliz.

"Puedo cambiar mi forma a cualquier cosa que yo quiera" dije. "Nombren algo. Cualquier cosa."

"Una silla" dijo Alice, y yo me trasforme en una hermosa silla de pieles.

"Un caballo" Y me convertí en un hermoso caballo.

"Carlisle" Debería haber sabido que Emmett diría algo así. Lo hice, pero se sentía raro cuando estabas en el cuerpo de otra persona, especialmente cuando tus estas mirando a esa persona. Carlisle se quedó sin aliento y sonrió.

"Un diente de león"

"Una hormiga"

"Un Rinoceronte"

"Un mono"

"Un perro labrador."

"Un gatito"

"Un jaguar"

Ahí es cuando debería haberme detenido. Verán, cuando me cambio a un animal, no puedo alterar mi apariencia. Así que, lucía exactamente igual al Jaguar que...

"Oh Dios mío" Susurro Edward. Me di cuenta tarde de lo que había ocurrido.

Me voltee a mirarlo, aun siendo un jaguar. Él lucia horrorizado, y no lo podía culpar por ello.

"Bella, dime que yo no... Por favor" Camine hacia a él, y lo empuje su mano con mi nariz, asintiendo.

"Pero...No...No" Dijo. Todos nos miraban confundidos, hasta que Emmett logro entenderlo.

"¡Oh dios! ¡El jaguar!" murmuro estupefacto, cubriendo su boca con su mano. Eso confundió a los demás incluso más.

Suspire y volví a mi forma humana.

"Bella ¿Qué esa sucediendo?" pregunto Carlisle, mirando a sus hijos con preocupación, quienes se veían en shock y un poco verdes, cosa que no sabía que los vampiros pudieran lograr.

"¿Recuerdas cuando los otros me trajeron aquí después del accidente en instituto?" le pregunte a Carlisle.

"Claro. Tenías varias heridas en tu espalda." dijo asintiendo.

"Esa mañana, estaba tarde para clases, por lo que corrí por el bosque sin prestar ninguna atención a mi alrededor. Cuando..." mire preocupada a Edward. Juraba que él se veía enfermo. "Edward... me ataco" murmure, y todos jadearon.

"¡Edward cómo pudiste!" gritó Alice.

"No, es mi culpa. No estaba poniendo atención, y en ese momento tenía la forma de un jaguar, era más rápido y eficiente que correr a paso humano. Yo no sabía en ese momento sobre su...dieta, y pensaba que el solo estaba tratando de matarme porque era diferente. Pero ahora tiene sentido que me atacara. Yo era comida para él." dije, mirado a Edward en todo momento. Él palideció incluso más si eso era posible.

Camine hacia él, y me pare en frente, tomando sus manos en las mías y sosteniéndolas mientras las estrechaba. "Edward no es tu culpa. Tu no sabías que era yo, solo pensabas que era un animal"

"Te...Te pude haber...Matado" balbuceo, mirándome a los ojos, y todo lo que podía ver en ellos era dolor.

"¿Por qué no pelease conmigo?" grito, todavía conmocionado

"No quería herirte. Además estaba tratando de mantener mi "anormalidad" en secreto, y se hubiera visto un poco raro que de repente un Jaguar pudiera matar y herir a un vampiro. Sabía que ustedes sospechaban algo de mí, pero no sabían que era. No quería arriesgarme, quiero decir, no sabía cómo eran ustedes, y el por qué estaban aquí. No podía siquiera contemplar la idea de confiar en ustedes" dije, mirando a sus ojos color miel.

"¿Y tú...tu espalda?" pregunto

Me encogí de hombros. "Esta básicamente sanada creo. No estoy segura" dije.

"¿Pensé que dijiste que sanabas más rápido? Dormiste por algunas horas. ¿No deberías estar bien?" escuche decir a Esme detrás de mí, su voz se notaba preocupada. No me voltee, seguí mirando los ojos de Edward.

"Si, lo hago. Pero las heridas de los vampiros tardan un poco más en sanar completamente, y siempre queda una cicatriz, incluso aunque no se una mordedura con veneno" dije lentamente.

"Así que... ¿siempre tendrás esa cicatriz?" Edward trago saliva. Yo solo asentí

Todo el mundo se quedó en completo silencio. "Edward no es tu culpa. No lo sabias, tal como yo no sabía sobre tu dieta. No era algo que esperaras ¿no es así?" pregunte gentilmente.

Escuche a Emmett resoplar y me volee hacia a él. "¡Por supuesto! Todos esperábamos que una chiquilla anciana mutante apareciera en Forks y que pusiera nuestra vida al revés." dijo sarcásticamente.

"¡NO. SOY. UNA. ANCIANA! ¡NO SOY TAN VIEJA!" Y hice lo impensado- Golpee con el pie el suelo y me cruce de brazos como una niña de cuatro años. Emmett se rió y yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

"Emmett ya sabes lo que dicen sobre respetar a los mayores y todo eso. Bueno, piensa todo el respeto que merece Bella" Jasper trato de hablar seriamente, pero fallo, y él y Emmett rompieron en carcajadas. Los otros luchaban para esconder sus sonrisas. Mire a Jasper.

"¡Hey! recién te he perdonado todo el asunto de "Ella me da mala espina. Necesita que la vigilemos" lo apunte con el dedo, él paro de reír y me miro sorprendido y muy avergonzado "Ella es peligrosa, necesitamos tratar con ella con rapidez", no creas que he olvidado eso!" lo imite y todos me miraron sorprendidos.

"¿Cómo -?" pregunto pero lo interrumpí

"¿...supe? El bosque tiene oídos, ¿sabes? ¿Y cómo, si me puedes decir, planeabas hacerte "cargo" de mí?" De acuerdo, quizás estaba un poquito enojada. Pero, ¡Vamos! ¡Él había planeado matarme!. ¿Qué esperaban?

¡Él realmente lucia asustado! Bueno, más bien aterrorizado. "Bueno... yo pensé que... que tú eras...una amenaza. Pensé que nos podrías... hacer daño" Murmuro en voz baja, con sus ojos bien abiertos. Alice solo estaba parada a su lado sonriendo.

"¿Una amenaza? ¿Cómo demonios podría haber sido una amenaza? ¡Ustedes sabían que yo tenía mi propio secreto!. ¿Crees que arriesgaría mi secreto para revelar el suyo? ¿Quién creen ustedes que me hubiera creído? ¿Cómo crees que le podría haber dicho a alguien si exponerme a mí?" Echaba chispas. Sabía que él no tenía toda la culpa, y entendía por qué lo había hecho, pero estaba enojada. Eso no era un crimen ¿Cierto?

Vi a Jasper y al resto de los Cullen retroceder un poco, y eso me paro en seco. Sus miradas de sorpresa y miedo en sus caras me hicieron sentir avergonzada, y deje de lado esa furia que estaba preparada para saltar sobre Jasper. Rápidamente trate de alejar mi enojo, tomando una nota mental de hacer algunas técnicas del control de la ira: arrancar y tirar unos cuantos árboles. Cerré mis ojos, tratando de controlar mi molestia.

Respire profundamente y abrí mis ojos, mirando hacia el suelo. "Lo siento. En verdad entiendo porque lo dijiste" dije en voz baja.

"Lo sé" escuche que decía Jasper. De verdad no lo podía culpar, y al escuchar la sinceridad en su voz, tuve un "momento tierno" como lo llamaba. Borre mi esencia, y básicamente, corrí hacia él y lo envolví en un abrazo. Se puso rígido debajo de mí, ya sea por miedo, sorpresa o sed no estaba segura. Sin embargo se relajó rápidamente y me regreso el abrazo.

"Lamento haberte gritado" dije por sobre su hombro.

Lo oí reír. "Bella ¿has visto con quien vivo? estoy acostumbrado" dijo alegremente. Escuche una burla de Emmett.

Suspire, y lo apreté más fuerte, como si él pudiera protegerme. "Todos ustedes me tienen miedo" no era una pregunta, era un hecho. La tristeza de mi voz fue obvia, a pesar de mi intento por ocultarla. Jasper me soltó. De repente me dieron vuelta y me envolvieron dos pequeños brazos por la cintura, y su pelo negro en punta me hacía cosquillas en la nariz.

"Hey Alice" dije tristemente. Sus brazos me apretaron aún más mientras hablaba.

"Bella, no estamos asustados de ti" dijo con fiereza.

"¿De verdad?" dije, no del todo convencida. Alice retrocedió, mordiéndose el labio. El silencio invadió el salón, no supe cómo interpretar eso.

"Bueno, es muy difícil no tenerte miedo Bella. Quiero decir, te hemos visto derrotar a cincuenta vampiros por tu cuenta, minutos después de luchar y curar a Edward, y luchar conmigo ¡A pesar de que estabas cansada antes que eso! ¡Eres prácticamente indestructible! " Exploto Emmett. ¿Cómo es que logro que sonara como si yo hubiera hecho tanto? Yo no lo pensaba de esa manera... Solo se trataba de algo común en mi vida.

"No les voy a hacer daño. Incluso si es que me hacen enojar a propósito, no les haría daño" dije " Bueno, quizás un poco si de verdad me molestan, pero pienso que son lo bastante inteligentes para hacer eso" dirigí mi última frase hacia Emmett. Él se veía inocente, pero yo lo conocía bien.

"Lo sabemos. Solo somos cautelosos" dijo Carlisle en tono tranquilizador.

Asentí entendimiento. Estaba segura de que ellos nunca habían visto o escuchado algo como yo antes. Tenía que darles un poco de tiempo para que se adaptaran.

"Oye! ¿Por qué yo no obtuve un abrazo?" reclamo Emmett, pareciendo como un niño. Me reí un poco antes de correr y saltar sobre él. Él lucio sorprendido un poco antes de relajarse. Paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura para sostenerme, me miraron con aire de suficiencia, y me apretó más fuerte. Él era como el hermano mayor que me enc...

Pare mis pensamientos en ese instante, no quería traer ese dolor que había estado guardando por un tiempo. Emmett no noto que mi sonrisa fallaba, o si lo hizo, no lo menciono. Me apretó más fuerte y yo también hice lo mismo. Sus ojos de abrieron como platos cuando sintió mi fuerza.

"Tú y yo vamos a tener que tener una lucha de pulsos!" dijo, y sus ojos se iluminaron.

Me deslice fuera de sus brazos en cuanto el aflojo el abrazo, aterrice perfectamente en el suelo frente a él. Él casi bailo hasta llegar a la mesa donde saco una silla y se sentó. Sonriendo, me senté frente a él y apoye mi codo sobre la mesa. Él imito mi acción, con sus manos a centímetros de las mías.

Escuche algunos susurros, y me voltee para ver a los Cullen intercambiando dinero, haciendo apuestas para ver quien ganaría. Esta vez todos apostaron. Hasta Esme y Carlisle. Rodé mis ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza, mire de vuelta a Emmett. Nos miramos fijamente, con una sonrisa de anticipación en nuestros rostros. Mire sus brazos, eran grandes por decir algo, y sus manos eran tres veces el tamaño de las mías. Maldita sea odio ser tan pequeña.

"Okay ¿Listos?" ambos asentimos. "¡Ahora!"

Nuestras manos se juntaron con un golpe ensordecedor, pero ninguno logro ganar algo de terreno. Él empujo contra mi mano, pero yo no podía sentirlo, solo sentía que nuestras manos estaban sostenidas. ¿Era en verdad tan Fuerte? de verdad necesitaba saber mis limites en algún momento. Quizás Carlisle me podría ayudar, él es bueno en esas cosas.

Salí de mi ensoñación por los gruñidos de Emmett. Él se veía muy... afligido. No pude evitar reír. Todos me miraron confundidos por mi arrebato, pero Emmett lo vio como una señal de debilidad, y empujo con más fuerza mi mano. Esta vez lo sentí, pero solo como un ligero toque. Disfrute ver el poder de mi fuerza por un momento, pero fui interrumpida.

"Emmett, ¿estas utilizando todas tus fuerzas?" Él asintió rápidamente como respuesta, Carlisle se volteó hacia mí. " Bella ¿estas empujando con todas tus fuerzas?"

Yo lo mire desconcertada. Ni siquiera estaba empujando, Emmett solo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para mover mi mano. "No estoy empujando, Emmett no es lo suficientemente fuerte para mover mi pequeña y anciana mano" Me burle.

"Bella..." Carlisle sonaba impresionado, me voltee para verlo, y encontré a los otros Cullen mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos. Bueno, excepto Emmett por supuesto, él todavía trataba de mover mi mano.

"¿Podrías empujar la mano de Emmett contra la mesa en tres segundos" me dijo. Por esto era que quería que Carlisle me ayudara a saber mis límites. Él sabe qué hacer.

"Tres... dos... uno" contó, el cuarto estaba en silencio.

Empuje ligeramente la mano de Emmett, y su mano cayo contra la mesa. Él suspiro fuertemente, luciendo sorprendido al igual que todos. Yo estaba igual. ¡No sabía que era _tan _fuerte! ¡Emmett era enorme! ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera ser más fuerte que él?

Retire mi mano, y la deje entre mis piernas, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido. Mire en cuanto Emmett movió su mano, y esta se quedó marcada en la mesa, las astillas caían de sus dedos. Él flexiono sus dedos, mirándolos. Sentí que picoteaban mis brazos, y me sorprendí al ver a Emmett tirando de ellos para dejarlos de nuevo a la vista.

"¿Cómo puedes ser más fuerte que yo? ¡Ni siquiera tienes músculos!" Se quejó en voz alta. Yo solo me encogí de hombros.

"Desearía tener músculos. Para que así la gente no me subestime por mi tamaño." Mire a Emmett mientras el dejaba ir mi brazo.

"Pero... ¡Ni siquiera estabas intentándolo!. ¿En que estabas pensando en ese momento?" Pregunto Jasper curioso.

"Bueno, estaba pensando que necesitaba probar mis límites. Como que tan fuerte y rápida soy, y pensaba en pedirle a Carlisle que me ayudara" Me encogí de hombros nuevamente, mientras él se quedaba con la boca abierta

"¿No sabes que tan fuerte o rápida eres?" dijo Alice.

Negué con la cabeza. "No era una de mis principales prioridades saberlo." dije naturalmente. Sus mandíbulas casi llegan al suelo. Rodé mis ojos, y me dirigí hacia el sofá pero me detuve.

"Oh, casi lo olvido" fue todo lo que dije antes de voltearme y dirigirme de nuevo hacia la mesa. Me agarre del borde, y puse mi mano sobre la marca de la mano de Emmett. Sentí los pedazos de madera unirse entre ellos y la mesa debajo de mi palma volvía a recuperar su forma.

"Siento eso Esme" dije sin mirar arriba. Estaba todo en silencio.

Retrocedí admirando mi trabajo por un momento antes de volver y sentarme en el sofá. Me senté al lado de Edward, tomando su mano entre las mía mientras él me miraba.

"Bueno, ¿Podrían reaccionar ahora?, Para ser vampiros ustedes no toman las cosas sobrenaturales muy bien ¿saben?" reí un poco cuando pusieron de nuevo sus mandíbulas en su lugar.

"Bella, estaría encantado de poder ayudarte. Yo mismo estoy curioso sobre tus límites" dijo, y yo rodé de nuevo mis ojos. Los vampiros siempre tienen curiosidad por algo. Asentí para darle las gracias, y él volvió con el resto de la familia, tomando asiento de nuevo.

"Bella, ¿Nos contarías tu historia?" Pregunto Alice en voz baja. Sabía que podía rechazarla y decirle que no, nunca. Pero después de todo lo que habían hecho por mí, aceptándome y entendiéndome. Lo menos que podía hacer era contarles mi historia, incluso aunque me doliera.

Me debieron ver dudando ya que Carlisle hablo. Excusándome de contestar.

"¿Quizás sería mejor que nosotros empezáramos contándote nuestras historias?" pregunto amablemente, la mano de Edward apretó un poco la mía para confortarme un poco. Me apoye un poco en él, dejando que su aroma me calmara. Asentí con la cabeza, sintiendo un poco de culpa. Se supone que les contaría para recompensar todo lo que habían hecho por mí, ¿ahora qué haría?

"Bueno, pienso que deberíamos partir por orden de edad" Les dijo Carlisle a los otros

"Creo que Alice y yo deberíamos ir al final para así no confundirla mucho" Me sonrío un poco, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

"Ok, entonces creo que yo seré el primero." dijo Carlisle, respiro profundamente antes de empezar a contarme su vida antes y durante su transformación. Jadié cuando contó cómo llegó a su dieta y cuantas veces él había intentado suicidarse. Todos permanecieron en silencio durante todo el tiempo, supongo que ya habrían escuchado esta historia muchas veces antes.

"Conocí a Edward cuando estaba trabajando como doctor en Chicago" dijo, mirando a Edward.

"Supongo que es mi turno ahora. Bueno, para decirlo sin rodeos, estaba muriendo. Tuve gripe española, lo mismo que mis padres. Mi padre ya había muerto y solo quedábamos mi madre y yo, no existía cura. Carlisle era mi doctor en ese entonces, y él me encontró y transformo antes de que yo pudiera morir" Estaba impactada de que estuvo a punto de morir, el solo pensarlo hacía que quisiera protegerlo.

"Su madre sabía que había algo extraño en mí, y me rogó que lo salvara. Ella murió unos minutos después de eso, y no pude no concederle su último deseo. Así que lo mordí y lo transforme en uno de nosotros." Agrego Carlisle.

"Esme fue la siguiente..." Esto llevo algo de tiempo, escuchar todas sus historias. El intento de suicidio de Esme casi me hizo llorar, Rosalie estaba indecisa de contarme su pasado, pero de todos modos lo hizo. Era simplemente... horroroso. Siempre tuve el pensamiento de que los vampiros eran malos, pero ellos nunca pidieron ser así, solo no tuvieron opción. Bueno, quizás Carlisle lo hizo mejor así, solo cambiando a los que no tenía opción.

Cuando escuche la historia de Emmett, sonreí un poco. Un oso. Confía en Emmett en matar a un oso por sobre todas las cosas. Cuando escuche la historia de Jasper, sentí mi corazón romperse un poco. Yo había luchado con vampiros durante toda mi vida, y nunca me detuve a pensar en cómo todos ellos eran transformados. Jasper estaba en la plenitud de su vida, un soldado, y luego los vampiros llegaron y acabaron con todo eso. Pero fue Alice la que rompió mi corazón.

Ella no recordaba nada de su vida, solo algo que había estado buscando desde entonces. ¿Quién podría haberle hecho eso a la pequeña e inocente Alice? ella no heriría ni a una mosca. La mirada en su rostro cuando ella me estaba contando era de tristeza. Total tristeza, desesperación y enojo. Entendía esas emociones.

Me congelé, sabiendo que ahora era mi turno. Ellos merecían por lo menos saber eso de mí. Pero nunca había contado esto a nadie, tampoco es como si hubiera a alguien a quien le pudiera contar.

Trate de tragar ese nudo en mi garganta y mire mis manos junto con las de Edward. Él me seguiría amando. Y ese pensamiento me dio las fuerzas para comenzar.

"Bueno.. Como sus historias, esta no es exactamente un cuento de hadas" respire profundamente. Tratando de recordar mis memorias desde hace quinientos años atrás, recuerdos que había ido olvidando inconscientemente. No sería una linda experiencia. Pero ellos merecían saber. La mano de Edward apretó un poco la mía para darme apoyo.

Él me seguiría amando.

"Bueno, supe toda mi vida sobre estos...poderes. Sabía que era diferente, era más rápida y fuerte que los otros niños en mi escuela. Mis padres siempre lo hicieron pasar como que yo era su pequeña princesa. Supongo que todo empezó cuando... cuando yo tenía doce años." cerré mis ojos tratando de no dejar que los recuerdos tomaran en poder sobre mí.

"Quizás sería mejor si se los mostrara" murmuré.

"¿Mostrarnos?"

"Puedo proyectar mis recuerdos en sus mentes" sugerí. Asintieron todos, y no estaba segura de estar feliz de eso. No tenía por qué contarles, pero tendría que revivir mis recuerdos junto a ellos. Algo que no había hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Cerré mis ojos y pensé en el día en que todo cambió. Sabía que ellos lo estaba viendo cuando todos jadearon.

_Estaba de pie en nuestra cocina. Estaba bien iluminada por el sol que daba de la gran ventana que daba hacía el largo jardín. Mi padre estaba fuera trabajando, mi madre estaba en la cocina conmigo, haciendo un pastel._

_Ella tenía un largo cabello de color castaño y ondulado, como el mío, pero ella tenía curvas y largas piernas también. No como yo. Ella estaba con una falda hasta la rodilla, y una blusa, muy conservadora y bonita. Su pelo se movía cuando ella corría recolectando ingredientes. Yo estaba sentada en la pequeña mesa del comedor mirándola como usualmente lo hacía._

_"Oh cariño, no tenemos suficiente harina para poder hacerlo" dijo ella con desesperación._

_"Yo puedo ir a la tienda por ti madre" dije, saltando de mi silla, logrando que mi pequeño vestido rosado revoloteara a mi alrededor._

_"No estoy segura Bella, cualquier cosa podría pasarte" ella se volteó, con cara de preocupación. Rodé mis ojos. Si tan solo supiera, que nadie podía herirme, nunca. No con lo que puedo hacer._

_"Por favor madre, te prometo que regresare rápido" Sonreí, sabía que con eso ella se daría por vencida._

_Ella suspiro y se acercó a su bolso, saco algunas monedas y me las dio. " Te cuidado Bella ¿de acuerdo? ¡Y no pierdas el tiempo!" Me grito mientras yo corría por el pasillo para abrir la puerta principal._

_"Si mamá" dije antes de cerrar la puerta._

_Me fui saltando por el pavimento, el sol caía en mi cara. Pase a mis vecinos, quienes me sonreían y me saludaban. Yo los saludaba, sonreía y seguía saltando. Estaba indecisa entre tomar un atajo o no. Mis padres siempre me decían que era peligroso, pero mi madre también me dijo que me apurara. Decidí que tomaría el atajo, es decir, nada podía herirme de cualquier manera. Me detuve frente a un pasillo que estaba entre dos casas vacías._

_Asome la cabeza por la esquina y encontré que el camino estaba vacío. Nunca había estado aquí antes así que me tomo un segundo para pensarlo. Por un lado, en el lado que me encontraba se encontraba un fila de casas. Y por el otro lado lucia como un bosque. Estaba un poco asustada por ir hacia allá, pero no veía ningún peligro, y nadie estaba por aquí, así que estaba bien._

_Camine por el pasillo entre las casas, jugando con las monedas dándoles vueltas con telequinesis. Esto me servía como entrenamiento, un poco. Estaba a la mitad del camino cuando sentí una presencia a mi lado. Mire por encima de mi hombro y vi a dos hombres, vestidos de negro caminando hacia mí. Yo no los hubiera tomado en cuenta, pero estaban de negro. Estaba caluroso aquí afuera, yo tenía calor ¡y eso que estaba con un vestido!._

_Caminaban despacio, manteniendo la cabeza baja y sin comunicarse entre ellos. Me encontré extraña también. Desde que me había dado cuenta que tenía estas habilidades, siempre estaba en guardia, poniendo atención a todas las cosas. Estaba nerviosa y un poco asustada en cuanto me acercaba a ellos. Ellos se separaron para que yo pudiera pasar entre ellos._

_Gran error._

_Me agarraron los brazos de repente, haciendo que perdiera la concentración y deje caer las monedas en mi mano. Yo era fuerte, más fuerte que todos mis amigos, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte. Ellos me tomaron y arrastraron hacia el bosque. Podía sentir como apretaban mi brazo. Si yo fuera un humana normal, mi brazo se hubiera roto hacía rato. Yo pataleaba y trataba de gritar, pero uno me golpeo la cara como advertencia._

_Me arrojaron en el suelo del bosque. Levante la mirada. Estábamos bien dentro del bosque, no podía ver ninguna casa y ya estaba casi oscuro. Pero todavía poder ver a la gente que me rodeaba. Los conté. Diez. Todos hombres, y todos grandes y musculosos._

_"¿Q...Que quieren?" tartamudee_

_"¿Qué tal si haces el truco de las monedas otra vez?" Un hombre detrás se burló._

_"Yo...Yo no hice nada" Mentí, esperando que ellos me creyeran. Sentí que alguien se movía a mi izquierda y otra vez me golpeaban la cara. No me lastimo, pero la intención era clara._

_"!No mientas! ¡Sabemos lo que puedes hacer!" me grito._

_"¡No puedo hacer nada! ¡Lo juro!" mentí otra vez. Sabía que no tenía sentido. Oí un chasquido metálico a mi derecha._

_"¿Qué tal si probamos para ver?" una explosión resonó en el bosque, causando que los pájaros y los animales arrancaran. Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi hombro, pero paso después de un momento._

_"¡Ves! ya no puedes mentir." dijo alguien con una voz áspera._

_"Sí, si fueras una humana normal, la bala te huera hecho daño" ¿Una bala? ¡Un arma! ¡Ellos me dispararon! ¡Debería estar herida en este momento! ¡Ellos sabían lo que era, lo que podía hacer! ¿Ahora qué puedo hacer?_

_"¿Qué es lo que quieren?" dije confiadamente._

_"¿Qué edad tienes diez... once?" me enoje con eso._

_"Tengo doce en realidad" dije despectivamente en su dirección._

_"Bueno, lo que sea. Espero que te hayas despedido de tu familia" escuche que todos se acercaban un paso, cerrando un circulo a mi alrededor. Atrapándome._

_"¿Por qué?" Trague saliva. ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Qué me harían estas personas?_

_"Tut tut Bella... ¿No crees que te vamos a dejar con vida verdad?" No preste atención de que supieran mi nombre. !Ellos me iban a matar!_

_Oí como daban un paso más cerca y me golpeaban por todas direcciones. Dolía, y podía notar que tenía contusiones. Pero yo todavía me quedaba en mi sitio, no me caí o corrí de mi lugar. Yo era más fuerte que ellos. ¡Tenía que serlo!_

_Sentí como tiraban mi pelo mientras alguien me golpeaba en el pecho. Me enoje._

_Sentí una extraña oleada de energía, que solo había sentido pocas veces. Cada vez que descubría una nueva habilidad. Toda la energía corrió a través de mí y yo luchaba por liberarlo. Lo empuje lejos, sacando sus brazos lejos de mí. Me pare, respire profundo, sacudiéndome. Algo estaba mal._

_Estaba sola._

_"Así que, al parecer no te podemos hacer daño" una figura salió detrás de una árbol, enderezando su ropa._

_No dije nada. No podía_

_"Si no podemos hacerte daño físicamente, bueno tendremos que recurrir a otros medios para herirte" Varias figuras empezaron a aparecer, siluetas blancas para mis ojos._

_"¿Que.. Que quieres decir?" pregunte, asustada por la respuesta._

_Ellos no dijeron nada. Solo se voltearon y me dejaron ahí en medio del bosque, temblando, herida y confundida._

_¿Cómo que ellos podían herirme si no es físicamente?_

Los saque de esos recuerdos, sin querer ir más lejos. Estaba segura que los Cullen tenían varias preguntas y estaban confundidos sobre por qué les mostré este recuerdo. Pero ellos lo sabrían pronto. No abrí mis ojos, pero podía sentir como las lágrimas corrían por mi cara, Mi pecho se sacudió mientras trababa de aguantar los sollozos, pero falle.

Porque ese fue el día en que mi vida termino. El día en que yo debería haber muerto. Semanas después, yo deseaba haber muerto ese día. Pero no lo hice. Sobreviví. Ellos no me hirieron físicamente nunca más. Pero ellos todavía me herían. Ellos tomaron lo más hermoso que tenía. Yo era una niña, y ellos se llevaron todo mi mundo. La cosa por la cual vivía.

Mis padres. Mis hermanos. Mi familia.

* * *

Ejem… Ejem…. ¿Hola?

Ok, me iré al grano, lo lamentamos muchísimo, no era nuestra intención demorarnos mucho en la actualización, pero una serie de imprevistos apareció y se nos fue imposible apurarnos más.

Este capítulo es una previa a lo que será la historia de Bella, aunque con esto creo que se harán una cierta idea de lo que se trata.

No les prometeré que actualizaremos pronto, ya que sinceramente no sé si pasará o no. Lo que si es que haremos el intento de que no pase tanto tiempo como nos ha pasado con este capítulo.

Y… eso, no les daré más la lata con mis disculpas y cosas, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y que nos tengan paciencia xD

¡Saludos! ^-^


End file.
